Friends Forever, Maybe Not Year 4
by Krstna
Summary: The wizarding world is now at war and hard times lie ahead for all but how will the group cope now that the world outside is homing in on them. Rated high for language
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya so here's the fourth year for FFMN and its going to be a bit different, I'm sure there are going to be bits that you don't like but oh wellI like the way that this year has started. Some chapters are longer than others and this one isn't that long, but I shall post the secondchapter on Monday._

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling, I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter world, I make no money from this and it is all for fun.

* * *

Year 4:- Chapter 1

The house was quiet the only sound was the distant sea lapping the soft sand of the beach. The house was almost completely void of life; there was only one person present. In the room closest to the small wooded area a single candle shone, just hidden in its shadows sat a fourteen year old girl. Although darkness surrounded she refused to sleep.

She looked at the photo album in her lap gently tugging at her ponytail. Bad things were happening in the world, her world had just started a war. A soft hoot caused her to jump, it was the fact she was alone that she was so jumpy. Her eyes twitched as a small light pushed its way under the door.

She moved quickly opening her door. A figure stood near her, she could see the outline of his broad shoulders, his hair sticking up on top where he'd been running his fingers through it.

"Caried are you still awake?"

"Oes. I couldn't sleep Tad."

He nodded and signalled for her to join him. She did and found herself on one of the comfy chairs by their fireplace. Tad busied himself for a bit and when he joined her it was with two cups of coco.

"Where's nhad?"

"Still speaking to Henry Potter."

"Pam?" (A/N: why?)

The old man looked at her closely she was growing up quickly. Sat in front of him wasn't a child but a woman, he didn't know when she had become that woman but she had. Her dark eyes shone with knowledge but held a hint of fear. Then there was her long dark hair pulled back off her face letting him see that her features had sharpened. He knew she wasn't quite the woman she would be physically but in every other way she was.

"It's a secret caried, but you'll find out in a couple of weeks."

She wanted to know more but knew there was no point pressing it. Tad and nhad had been to a meeting that Dumbledore had called when news broke at the end of the school year about the war.

Her stomach was knotted with worry for her friends more than anything else. Lily would likely be a target soon enough as unlike the rest of them she was a muggleborn, but then again in a few days she would be with her in this very house.

Then there was Amanda but she was safe at Ginny's and there was no way they could get her. But she knew this was a lie she could feel it within that if Amanda's parents wanted her they wouldn't be stopped by the Dunns.

Then there was Sirius he'd gone home to his family who were part of the problem. She knew that his family had been involved in the murders that had started to take place only two weeks earlier, had it only really been two weeks though it felt like a lifetime. Only two weeks ago she had been happy and carefree how fast time could change.

The person she was really worried about though was Peter, she somehow knew he was safe with his parents but that didn't help the feeling she had. She knew part of it was down to the fact that she was his girlfriend but there was also something telling her that he shouldn't' be allowed to spend to much time with them.

She was aware that Tad was watching her closely so she smiled at him. He knew that she was worried and unbeknown to her was the reason why he was worried about her. She was more vulnerable than she thought and he wanted to protect her from the broken heart he knew she would end up with.

He could tell even though she didn't know it that she was falling in love with Peter, but he also saw that the boy wasn't falling for her in the same way, he wouldn't be faithful he would break her heart in the way that always happened with first loves.

Slowly he reached over to her letting her lean into him and gently he began to stroke her hair in the way he had once done after her nightmares. She often wondered if he was capable of reading minds as he again spoke the words she wanted to know.

"Your friends will be fine Caried, Lily will be here in the morning with us and we're taking care of the others as we speak."

"Sut?" (A/N: How?)

"Your father has been arranging it."

She looked closely at the old man she loved so much.

"Henry Potter! Nhad's asked him to invite Sirius and Peter to stay hasn't he?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah and Mand is staying with Ginny so she's safe."

The old man smiled lovingly at her.

"You shall see."

The twinkle in his eyes told her she would indeed see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since the meeting had been called; Henry Potter was sat at the kitchen table with Jacqueline eating breakfast. Their house was quiet for the time being as it was during Hogwarts' school term, but he had to admit he'd been enjoying the noise of the boys.

As if his thoughts had been their cue a thumping sound was heard. Jacqueline caught his eye but smiled at her husband as a sandy head poked around the door.

"Morning Mrs Potter, Mr Potter. The other's won't be long they got a bit tangled up."

He dropped into the seat at the table and sniffed the air.

"That smells wonderful Mrs Potter."

"Thank you Remus, but how many times must I tell you to call me Jacqueline."

"Once more Mrs Potter."

He gave her a soft smile as Peter pushed himself into the kitchen. They all looked at him noticing a redness to his face but it was more of a healthy look than embarrassment, his hair was stood on all ends. Jacqueline got the impression that they had been rough housing and that was the reason for his fair hair to have taken on the appearance of her son.

"Morning."

He sounded out of breath and it was at that point she noticed his shirt, the left sleeve was stretched and looked a good five inches longer than the right so she wondered if the other two had gotten hold of him.

He quickly took a seat next to Remus nodding at the two adults, Henry noticed how well mannered he had been since he had arrived. Even now while he was sat comfortably with Remus chatting away happily his hands were tucked gracefully into his lap.

"Would you like some pancakes?"

Both boys turned from one another to look at Jacqueline and grinned happily at her. Moving quickly she placed a large pile onto each of their plates. She smiled at them as they both said thank you to her and began to eat away.

They hadn't gotten far into their breakfasts when two heads appeared at the door to the kitchen. A yelp sounded as they both looked panicked at each other, Henry knew his son well enough to know he wanted his breakfast and Sirius was just as bad.

"Jamie you said I should go first."

"I meant sideways you idiot now I'm jammed too!"

The four within the room all burst out with laughter and the two boys just stared at them, they were pushing at each other and Sirius' head spun to them as he fell sideways through the doorway.

As he hit the ground more laughter struck as James fell on top of him. Slowly they stood regaining their balance and moved towards the table taking seats next to each other. It was at this point that Jacqueline noticed their sleeves were tied together.

"What happened?"

"Nothing mum, honest."

She looked closely at Sirius, he's been calling her mum since the moment he had arrived at their home. That didn't bother her in the least but the tone he had used was a familiar one, the voice he used when he was up to something.

Shaking her head at the two boys she placed pancakes on the plates in front of them and muttered a spell to untangle their sleeves and watched as they both dived on the food.

Henry folded his paper and stood stretching it was time he left for work but before moving he looked at the four boys.

"Now you four behave yourselves today and help your mother get things ready for tonight."

"Why?"

He looked at his son and smiled a knowing smile

"We're having visitors over tonight and I expect you to be on your best behaviour is that understood."

All boys nodded but it was Peter who spoke up in a small voice.

"Who's coming over sir?"

"Some friends, one of them being my boss so you better keep this place tidy."

Then he leaned over giving Jacqueline a gentle kiss and laughed when both James and Sirius made gagging noises and disappeared out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do we have to come?"

"Yes."

The force behind the small word was enough to close the conversation. Alice looked hard at her father she didn't understand why they had to go, normally they would stay home and he and her mother would go alone.

"Come on Al, we'll have a great time."

She looked to her left at her friend; she was munching on a piece of toast happily. Ginny had come to spend a few weeks with her because her folks had gone on a second honeymoon to celebrate twenty years of marriage.

"That's the spirit. See Ginny's all excited about it Ally and I'm sure Amanda is too."

The attention shifted to look at the third girl. She had joined Ginny at Alice's due to the fact she had been spending the summer at Ginny's as she was unable to return home although she had spent the second week at her parents home she soon left again. Her attention though was focused on the paper in her hand and Alice saw small wrinkles forming on her forehead.

After a few moments she looked up from the paper straight at Alice's dad.

"Mr Scott, why does everyone seem so scared by all the murders? I mean I know its bad and it's terrible for them and I do feel for their families and all, but there have been murders before."

"Yes there have, but not so many and all from top positions within the ministry."

"So that's the reason because twelve top officials have been killed."

"Well yes but there's also the fact that we don't know who's done it."

"It's Tom!"

He met her eyes and nodded gently at her.

"Yes, we think that it was Voldemort but we can't be certain, and it could be somebody working for him."

"That's something else I don't understand why the paper is referring to Tom as Voldemort?"

Thomas looked sideways at Lora as Aaron chocked on his pumpkin juice. Alice had already learnt in the short time that Voldemort was something to be feared and nobody openly said his name as if it were nothing.

She had heard a few conversations from her father's study with a number of men but even half of them hadn't said the mans name, so far she had only heard her father, Henry Potter and Alastor Moody manage to say it out loud.

"Amanda that's his name."

She looked at Aaron as if he had three heads for this statement.

"No it isn't, its Tom, Tom Riddle. Trust me on that one okay Aaron, he hates being called that though he tolerates father and Bootés calling him it, but Voldemort is just a nick name. People should know his real name otherwise they'll forget that he's just human."

Thomas leaned over the table looking closely at the girl.

"You're right and that's what we've told the Aurors but fear does funny things to people. Plus it doesn't help that he declared war on us using the name Voldemort so that's the name we're using although none of us should fear it."

She nodded before going back to the paper, the rest of the table just watched. The conversation of the dinner party had almost completely been forgotten, but Ginny sharing a look with Alice lifted the paper from Amanda's hands.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Well we were talking to you."

"Yeah but it says Bella's gotten married, I'd just love to see her play the perfect little housewife she'll be worse than me."

The looks that were sent her way told her that everyone thought she was completely mad.

"See this is where Sirius comes in handy, he laughs and agrees with me."

"Mand!"

"What?"

Ginny just sighed and gave her the paper back as Alice smiled kindly.

"Did you hear dad say we have to go to a dinner party tonight?"

"No, but I hope you enjoy it and have fun."

They looked at her again and she got the feeling she had missed something very important.

"Okay what am I not getting?"

"We're all going to this dinner party Amanda."

She looked at Lora and faked a smile.

"That's fantastic, where is it?"

Lora and Thomas shared a look before turning to the four children sitting around the breakfast table.

"It's with my boss."

Alice groaned loudly but Aaron made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a cheer.

"It's at the Potters house though girls."

The three exchanged looks as Thomas stood up.

"I should be getting to work now."

He moved to Lora and kissed her gently as Aaron stood up to go round and met his friend Brian.

"Hold it a moment son, now all four of you will be dressing up tonight I want you looking your best as it's a formal meal."

He left for work then as Aaron disappeared out to meet his mates. Lora sat back down at the table as Amanda reached for a piece of toast. Ginny grinned though.

"Oh what time are we leaving Mrs Scott, I want to know how long I have to start getting ready."

"Six o'clock honey."

"What that only gives us nine hours come on Alice we have to start getting ready. You coming Mand?"

"Nah, too early."

"I'll do your hair later girls."

The two girls ran upstairs as Amanda turned back to the page that was filled with the news of Bella's marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The time was flying passed the youngsters and before they knew it five o'clock had shown itself and Ginny and Alice were still trying to figure out what to wear that night.

"Ginny you should wear that black dress you have, it's so pretty."

She smiled at Alice as she pulled the dress in question out of the wardrobe they were sharing. She held it up against herself and looked into the mirror. Then as if deciding she slipped off her dressing gown and stepped into the dress.

The dress looked like something somebody older than she should wear; it clung to her figure and cut just around her knees. She loved the fact that the dress didn't end in a straight way with bits of material cut giving it a slightly ragged look at the bottom.

"What do you think? Does it make me look fat?"

Alice looked her up and down as if really considering the girls question before laughing.

"There's no fat on you Gin!"

Ginny smiled while twirling around again, Alice pulled two dresses out of her wardrobe and put them against her body.

"Which one?"

Ginny looked carefully at them both before pointing out a baby pink dress. It was a gorgeous shade that suited Alice's colouring falling below her knees with a jagged look; the bottom was slightly see-through so below it was another layer of fabric.

Quickly Alice stepped into the dress and looked in the mirror. The two stood beside each other and it was clear how much they had changed over three years they no longer looked like the children they had once been but had yet to become the women they were destined to be.

Ginny moved towards the dresser table and opened the make-up containers indicating for Alice to take a seat she looked through it. A knock sounded on the door and Jacqueline's head appeared.

"If you girls want any help let me know."

"Thanks Mrs Scott."

The woman looked around the room as if searching for something.

"Where's Amanda?"

"Playing chess with Aaron. Alice don't move I nearly poked your eye out."

The woman nodded as she disappeared to get ready. For half an hour Ginny worked on Alice's make-up and when she was satisfied she allowed her friend to look.

"Wow I look great."

Alice did indeed look beautiful, her pink dress sat on her figure showing her off, the small black heels increased her height and the soft pinks Ginny used set her off.

As Alice started on Ginny Amanda showed up.

"Al your dad said we're leaving early, ten minutes okay."

"What?"

"Yeah he's had an owl and we're leaving early."

So Alice continued working on Ginny she worked quickly to get the blending of colours right. As another knock sounded she'd finished.

"You girls ready?"

"Can you do our hair mum?"

Lora agreed as she entered the room, quickly she said the straightening charm on Alice and her blonde hair fell straight to her shoulders. With another wave of her wand Ginny's hair curled and tight ringlets fell softly around her face.

"You both look so grown up."

"Thanks mum. Mand we've got to go you ready?"

At Alice's yell Amanda emerged from the bathroom, she wore a silver coloured strapless dress that floated down to the floor. On her feet she wore silver shoes with a bit of a heel to add to her short height. On her eyelids sat a small amount of silver while her hair was held in an eloquent clasp.

Ginny laughed looking at her friend, completely gob smacked.

"That's the quickest I've ever seen you get ready."

"Doesn't take a Dixon long to ready herself for a dinner party."

They followed the path Lora had taken to the living room to where they were using a Portkey to go to James'. Alice pulled Amanda slightly towards her and whispered.

"If I didn't know it I'd say you wanted to impress somebody tonight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

They entered the living room and the three already gathered turned to look. Lora gasped and moved forward hugging each girl

"You all love so beautiful, I'm keeping you away from James tonight you'll drive him nuts."

Thomas laughed as he looked at his own son.

"You might want to keep two of them away from Aaron."

He blushed as did the two girls while Alice laughed at her brother, then grabbing the Portkey they left.

* * *

Okay so first if you want to see the dresses I've left links on my author page so you can check them out.

Now something really important I start Uni tomorrow and that means that my work is going to have to come first, important year and all. But don't worry I shall still be posting, but for the time being I can't tell you when as I haven't had my time table, but when I do I'll post around that, hopefully at least twice a week

Kris


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacqueline laid the last of the plates onto the enchanted dinner table. Each place had been set and it looked perfect. The food was cooking and she decided now was the time to get changed.

Laughter left the sitting room and she smiled, she liked having James' friends over it livened the house. She had always wished for more children but had resided to the fact there would only be James.

Reaching the master bedroom she found Henry pacing the floorboards. His face was scrunched up and she knew he was worried laying a hand gently on his shoulder she saw him jump.

"You scared me!"

"What's wrong?"

"There's been an attack. Ariadne Moody was killed earlier today."

She gasped flinging her hand to her mouth in a rather small voice she managed to speak.

"Alastor's wife? Merlin does Minerva know, Ariadne was her sister."

Henry hugged his wife close comforting her.

"Albus is informing her as we speak."

"Why did they kill her?"

"It's a message. He knows Alastor was already assembling the troops to go fight. He's trying to take him out of the game."

"Game! This isn't a game."

"It is to them. Come on lets pull ourselves together, we have a dinner to serve."

He left the room for his wife to ready herself.

* * *

"My don't you four scrub up well?"

"Shut up dad."

Henry laughed at the look on James' face; he didn't look very comfortable at all. The four boys had on their plain black trousers which Henry guessed where their school ones. Remus had put on a navy blue shirt while James had on his normal red one that he loved to wear to these things.

Peter and Sirius though had outdone themselves with their choice. Peter had put on a white shirt that had green seams all up with green buttons and his name embroidered into the pocket. Sirius though had on a dark green shirt and similar to Peter's had his name embroidered into it, although it was using black thread.

The doorbell sounded throughout the house and Henry moved to open it, the four boys remained in the sitting room, and it was only moments before the guests entered.

The old gentleman looked around the room and he was followed by an equally aged woman. The four boys exchanged looks as Henry moved towards them, he draped his arm around James' shoulders talking to his boss.

"Mr Brewer you remember my son James."

"Of course, a pleasure to see you again."

James nodded at the man standing there. Before Henry could introduce the other's though Peter and Sirius stepped forward towards Mrs Brewer. Peter took her hand and kissed the top gently and looked up at her.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Brewer."

Sirius smiled at the woman as he mirrored Peter's actions and the two took a step back, they could see the blush on the woman's face but didn't react as they took their place next to their two friends, both boys refused to meet eyes with the other two.

"Mr Brewer I'd like you to meet my sons friends. This is Remus Lupin, and they are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Black and Pettigrew did you say? Well aren't you two little gentlemen, your parents must be proud of you."

"Of course they are sir."

Peter smiled at the man who nodded before taking a seat on the sofa. His wife took the seat next to him while Henry took the large armchair. The four boys went back to the floor and continued with their game of chess. James and Peter were losing badly to the joint team of Remus and Sirius but they tried to remain quiet as conversation took place around them.

"Is Thomas joining us tonight?"

"Of course. He might be a little late what with his daughter and her two friends joining him we know how women are."

"How are we darling?"

The four boys turned grinning at the way Jacqueline appeared at the door with another woman. James recognised her as Lora Scott Alice's mother and climbed to his feet at the same time as his father.

"You take you're time but the result is always fabulous."

"Nice save."

"I know."

Henry gave his wife a peck on the cheek and then took Lora's hand kissing it gently.

"You look gorgeous Lora as always."

"You don't look to bad either Henry."

She took a step back and looked around the room.

"Hello boys, it's nice to see you, and my don't you all look grown up. Mrs Brewer, Mr Brewer it's great to see you again."

"You look well Lora and where is Thomas."

"Right here, sorry Mr Brewer my daughter couldn't seem to get ready on time, women!"

Henry looked at the boys and the glare told James that they should go into another room so quickly they got up and made they're way into the hall where they met with a surprise.

* * *

Okay so just thought I'd let you know some good news; I'm only in Uni for six hours a week, yeah that serious. So for the time being the posting is going to be on Mondays and Thursdays but I haven't had my new rotas for work yet, so that might still change since it looks like I'm going to be working at least two weekdays. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James stopped dead in the hall standing in front of him were three of his dearest friends and yet they didn't look at all like themselves, it was as if they had been taken over by someone else. He felt Sirius' hand fall to his shoulders and a whistle leave the boys lips.

"Wow I didn't know that you two could scrub up so well."

Alice and Ginny blushed but smiled happily. James though had his eyes on Amanda and unbeknown to him he wasn't the only one. Aaron moved towards the four boys and turned to look at the girls.

"Isn't it scary one moment they're all scruffy and now look at them."

Remus' mouth was a little open as he studied the way Ginny stood in front of him; she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. From behind they heard the adults calling them to the dinning room for their meal.

Without thinking Remus moved forward and gave Ginny his arm.

"May I?"

She grinned and allowed him to lead her into the room, the others snickering from behind. When they reached the room they found that the adults had already situated themselves. Mr Brewer was at the head of the table with his wife on the left and Lora on his right. Lora was sat next to Thomas and next to Mrs Brewer sat Henry.

Aaron moved quickly and took the space next to his father pulling a face at Alice as he went. She quickly moved to her own seat next to her brother. Remus carefully leaving the seat next to Mr Potter for his wife pulled out the next chair and allowed Ginny to take it taking the one next to her.

Peter quickly sat next to Remus with Sirius on his other side. Amanda sat next to Alice and James took the seat at the very end of the table so that he faced Mr Brewer but was between Sirius and Amanda. His mother entered the room almost immediately and the starter was carefully laid out before them all.

Looking into the bowls there sat potato and leak soup and James knew that his mother had gotten the recipe from Tad. They all happily began to eat it and after a few minutes Mrs Brewer spoke out.

"Well this is lovely Jacqueline."

"Thank you Mrs Brewer."

Silence resided again and then it was Mr Brewer that spoke up.

"Are you going to introduce us to your lovely friends then Miss Scott?"

Alice looked straight up and looked at her father but Amanda's voice rang clearly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Brewer you must excuse my manners I seem to have forgotten myself tonight. My lovely friend over there in the beautiful black dress is Ginevra Dunn and I am Amanda Dixon, and of course you have met this lovely girl next to me before."

His eyebrows raised a little as he looked around the table.

"So we have a Black, a Dixon and a Pettigrew joining us tonight well then we are honoured aren't we."

"No Mr Brewer I can assure you that we are the honoured at being received so kindly at this engagement by you and your lovely wife."

Amanda smiled at the elder man before taking another mouthful of the soup. Her eyes locked with Sirius but nothing was said at all between them for the time being. Jacqueline though turned to look at the girls.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you all since the boys arrived to stay."

Ginny and Amanda shared a guilty smile but Sirius sat up straighter in his chair.

"It is good to be able to see you all again and you all are dressed so smartly, but I must ask, what is up with your hair Mandy?"

"Manners Sirius, you are at a dinner party didn't your mother ever teach you how to behave."

He raised an eyebrow at his friend turning to look at Peter as he spoke.

"Says the girl who made a fuss, refused to eat and stormed out of the last dinner party."

The adults laughed and the tense atmosphere seemed to lift right away Amanda though gave a wicked smile looking at the boy.

"Yeah but at least I've never wet myself in a dinner party because I was too afraid to say I didn't like the food."

Sirius looked outraged as he looked back at her.

"Yeah well I haven't been sick on a house elf."

"Yeah and well at least I'll never have to go to another dinner party with my family since they've disowned me."

"Yeah well I'm going to be disowned too because I'm just as bad as you are."

"No you're not, I'm worse than you Sirius Black."

"No I'm worse."

The two were now on their feet leaning over the table and all the adults were looking at them shocked as if they would implode at any moment. Then Sirius reached across grabbing Amanda's head and quicker than anybody could have reacted licked the girls face.

"Oh Sirius that's sick!"

"Told you I was worse."

Around them laughter resounded again and Henry looked at his boss very red in the face.

"I'm so sorry Mr Brewer I don't know what has gotten into Sirius tonight."

The old man chuckled and shook his head at the man.

"No it's alright its what we need at the moment some light entertainment. I must admit that's its good to see a Black that can behave like that it gives me hope that there is good in people even if they come from the darkest families."

The group of youngsters all looked up at the man heading their table and it seemed as if something had just dawned on him.

"You haven't told them have you?"

Thomas shook his head quickly.

"No sir we didn't want to scare them it's not as if the news is good."

Peter's voice was small as he spoke up

"Who has father had killed this time?"

All the adults along with most of the younger guests turned to stare at him, their main course (Rabbit pie) completely forgotten. It was Henry that spoke though.

"Peter what do you mean by that?"

"Well its obvious isn't it Riddle is trying to take over and he wants control of the ministry so father is killing off all those that oppose Riddle and replacing them with men that will do his bidding."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded looking at Sirius as if wanting him to conform it but he couldn't but Amanda nodded.

"Uncle Tom has spent a bit of time at my parents house he is there as we speak staying with them for the summer. He wants power and he's always been a big bully if he can't get it the right way well then take out all those that don't see it your way."

"Sounds like we need a new Minister then doesn't it?"

The room fell silent as the meal was continued but when desert appeared conversation once again picked up.

"Mrs Potter, may I ask what this is?"

"It's a family desert; my mother passed it on to me and my grandmother her and so on. It's really good go on try it."

Everyone bit into the cake but Amanda continued to watch and then Sirius squealed with what they could only take for delight.

"It has strawberries in it, I get two deserts!"

Everyone looked at him as Amanda stood up gracefully and moved over to Sirius and placed her desert onto his plate then looking at Mrs Potter she explained.

"I am sorry if this seems rude but I'm allergic to strawberries and there's no point letting this –"

Her voice faded as her eyes widened. Everyone turned their heads to the doorway, standing there was…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her voice faded as her eyes widened. Everyone turned their heads to the doorway, standing there was…

A young girl, her hair was knotted and completely covered her face. From among the knots very pale skin showed with speaks of red. Her clothes were ripped and showing most of her stomach off.

Amanda was the first to react as she moved over and pushed the hair out of her face. Dull eyes shone with tears looking straight at her and quickly she wrapped her arms around the girl. Everyone else was still sat at the table as if frozen but Amanda was taking charge.

"I know you don't I?"

The girl shook her head quickly and Amanda saw the fear in her eyes. Remus moved from his own seat standing up and a look of realisation hit him.

"You're Petunia Evans aren't you? You're Lily's sister!"

Suddenly everyone was on their feet but with one loud yell from Thomas Scott silence fell over everyone.

"Miss Evans tell us what has happened."

"An attack. There was an attack. We were with those Welsh people and these men in masks dressed in black turned up from nowhere as if by magic and then there was shouting, lots of shouting. The old man put this in my hand and yelled get help."

She showed a book to them all, it didn't seem much but it was enough to get people moving. Thomas and Henry quickly yelled something that shouldn't have been said at a civilised dinner party and disappeared from their spot.

Lora and Jacqueline both looked scared but they started to pile the dishes up and headed into the kitchen. Mr Brewer and Mrs Brewer remained at the dinner table with the large group of teenagers.

Amanda though still had her arm around Petunia and she looked at James and signalled with her head to the door. She steered the elder girl out of the room into the hallway. James joined her instantly and they stood there.

"James can you show us where the bathroom is, I think Petunia should have a soak."

He nodded and lead the two girls up the stairs and along the corridor. He stopped outside a door and turned the handle letting them enter before him. He watched as Amanda directed the girl around the bed and into another room.

He sat on the bed listening to the running water looking out of his window. The soft sound of voices floated from the bathroom that was joined onto his room. His room though looked a mess and he felt embarrassed at allowing them to see the state.

There were three extra beds that lingered around his room taking up most of the spare space against the far wall was his wardrobe and the four school trunks.

"Is this your room?"

He jumped slightly at Amanda's voice but turned smiling towards her.

"Yeah I know it's a right mess right now but it's normally tidy."

She moved and sat next to him on his bed looking around the room carefully.

"I like it, there's a lived in feel in this room, so very different from my one."

"You look beautiful tonight."

He didn't know how that had escaped, it was true the silver dress that she wore was breath taking and he didn't want to take his eyes off her but he hadn't meant to tell her.

"Thanks, you look great very smart."

He grinned just staring at her, he could tell she was slightly uncomfortable by the way she moved so he quickly cleared his throat and looked at the closed bathroom door.

"Is she okay?"

"I think she's just scared. She isn't use to magic she's a muggle I think it'll be better when Lily gets here and Mr Evans."

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I hope so."

Amanda moved to look at James and he saw that a strand of hair had fallen from the bun. Moving his hand slowly he tucked it behind her ear. He was close to her now, very close. He could feel her breath on his cheek.

He leaned in and his lips were about to touch hers when…

"James, Mandy they're here!"

Sirius bounced through the door as Amanda stood up he looked around as if searching for someone.

"Where's that girl gone?"

"She's having a bath Si. James why don't you go down with him and I'll wait here for Petunia."

With that the two boys ran down to the dinning room to meet their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Branwen and Lily sat on the bed flipping through the newest issue of teen witch; Petunia was on the other bed muttering complaints to herself. She had complained all the way up in the car which made the five hours seem double that.

As for Dudley Evans he was sat in the main living room with Tad and Taliesin. Lily though was too caught up laughing and gossiping with Branwen to notice anything happening around them.

"Have you heard from Pete yet?"

"Yeah he's staying at James' for the summer with Sirius and Remus, I think he's enjoying himself though he seems happy enough well in the letters at least."

"It's good to know that they're not stuck with their families all summer, I'd hate it if my family were like that, at least they care about my happiness."

"I know and what's the deal with Amanda not going home at all, I've got this feeling that Ginny knows something the rest of us don't."

"Would you want to go home though if you were her?"

Branwen smiled warmly and slugged Lily in the arm.

"Okay I get the point her family is evil."

"Yeah. Have you heard that Ginny's parents have gone on a second honeymoon isn't that romantic."

"A second one. Wait they haven't taken Ginny and Amanda with them have they?"

"No, I thought they'd go stay with Ginny's sister but they somehow squirmed their way into Alice's."

"Maybe we should invite them over to stay here with us for a week; we'll have a great time."

Branwen sat up straight and looked at the door; she felt a shiver run up her spine and a fluttering took over her stomach. Something wasn't right she could feel it in her bones but what could it be.

She jumped at the door opening it with a bang and ran into the living area. Lily and Petunia were behind her bemused looks on their faces. She stopped dead in front of her father and spun around.

"Caried beth sy'n bod?" (A/N: Child what's wrong?)

"Don't you feel it Tad, something bads happening."

She looked around the room again as suddenly a loud pop sounded and before her stood a man in black robes and a mask. Behind him five more men appeared and she jumped out of the way just as the Cruico spell was sent straight at her.

She saw her father move forward pushing Dudley out of the way behind the large comfy armchair as her grandfather grabbed hold of Petunia's arm and dragged her back into the bedroom.

Her father started to fling curses around the chair at the men but he was out numbered six to one. She shared a look with Lily and both pulled their wands out. They weren't prepared for duelling they hadn't been taught that but they knew enough spells to help hold them off.

Lily sent a nasty bout of Jelly legs at the one at the back and he fell to the floor. Branwen sent a laughing spell at the lead man and watched as he fell to the floor in laughter. From behind came a yell as Tad sent a spell at the men that slowed them down.

Branwen saw a spell come towards them but Lily hadn't noticed she pushed her friend down and felt the spell connect with the side of her face. Pain shot through her face it felt like she was on fire then everything went black.

Lily made a sound of terror next to her and looked around. Another spell came towards her and she ducked before standing up and screaming the spell for the body bind. She watched as the man fell to the floor as two more pops sounded. She spun around ducking sending the body bind at the man behind her and with horror she recognised him as James' father.

He blocked the spell easily and turned his attention to the others as Tad moved away from the door with a blonde man. It was only moments until more pops were heard. Lily looked up as Tad came straight at her. His arms found their way around her body as he looked down at Branwen.

"Merlin, we have to get her to the hospital."

"Dyfan we can't. Take her to my house the Brewers are there Georgina was a healer she'll be able to help."

Lily stood up as her father wrapped her in a hug and she pulled back looking up at Tad.

"She'll be okay won't she?"

"Of course Caried."

There was a fear in his voice though that made her panic but she didn't have time to react. Taliesin was standing over the figure of the last remaining man. He pulled the mask back and she saw the young mans face. His eyes were dark as was his hair but she recognised him from her second year in Hogwarts, he was Paul Parkinson.

"Thomas, we need to get him to the ministry for this attack."

"You're right Tal. Hen if you and Dyfan take the girls and this gentleman back to your place we'll meet you there soon."

Lily watched as Taliesin and the man named Thomas pulled Parkinson to his feet then Thomas pulled out a spoon from his pocket and tap it with his wand three times and then the three men disappeared.

"Lily you have to touch this, you to Dudley."

Lily turned and saw Henry Potter holding an identical spoon so she touched it gently and felt a tugging at her stomach, everything around her went black and the world began to spin.

* * *

Okay so I hope that fills in the blanks, as for the state on Petunia she was actually hit with a spell but it wasn't that bad and the most damage it did was to her clothes. You now know how she got to the Potters and the reason why.

On another note got an essay due in on the 26th so got a lot of work to do so not sure when the next post will be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The room gained focus and Lily looked up at two older people sitting at a table. The man looked grave but the moment they landed the woman was on her feet.

"Lily, oh Merlin Lily are you okay?"

She spun around and found herself in a tight embrace with Ginny and Alice pulling back slightly she nodded and turned her attention back to Branwen.

"Tad is she going to be alright?"

The old woman looked at her and back at Branwen.

"Were you there when it happened?"

"I was standing next to her; she pushed me out of the way and took the spell."

"What happened?"

Lily looked up at the old woman a little confused by the question, so the woman rephrased it.

"What was her reaction?"

"Oh she screamed a little and her face just started to burn it turned that red colour and then she passed out."

Peter pushed his way forward and looked at her then back at Lily.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked."

Henry then made them step back and he carried Branwen out of the room to another so that Georgina could take care of her. The small group of teenagers remained in the dinning room and Lily dropped to the floor.

Her head began to spin and her bones ached with tiredness. It wasn't too late only nearing eight but after her experience she couldn't stop yawning. Alice gently wrapped her arms around the girl and they sat quietly there.

Dudley looked at his daughter and then around him as if just realising something.

"Crap we left Petunia behind!"

Remus moved forward and placed his hand on the man's arm gently.

"She's here. She's with James and Amanda, Sirius has gone to get them."

He turned slightly and saw Ginny hugging Peter trying to keep him in the room. The man nodded and headed for the door probably going to find Tad but as he reached it James stuck his head in and smiled at the man.

"Where's my daughter?"

"In the bath, Mand said she'd bring her down when she's done."

He nodded and left the room as Sirius and James entered. The group sat around for a while nothing being said. Peter finally broke the silence.

"Lily what happened?"

She was crying lightly but looked at the boy.

"They just came from nowhere there were spells everywhere we were outnumbered. Tad pushed Petunia back into the bedroom and Taliesin had dad on the floor behind a chair. He was trying to fight them off so we helped and Branwen got hit and she'll be okay though Tad said so."

"Do you know who did it?"

They all turned to the doorway to find Amanda standing there with Petunia. The older girl looked very pale and her eyes were wide as if petrified of somebody appearing in front of her any moment and trying to kill her.

"Paul Parkinson."

Amanda gasped as she entered the room and she sat down. From down the hall there was a call from Dudley and Lily along with Petunia went to see him. Peter decided to go and see Branwen and disappeared out of the room and at another call Alice and Ginny went to see her mother.

Sirius shuffled along until he was sat next to Amanda and with Remus and James very close they began to talk very quietly.

"Parkinson's been caught then that's going to annoy the rents to no end."

"Yeah, I can't believe they attacked Ddraig. He's big time. I mean I know they've been attacking ministry officials but…"

James nodded at Amanda's words as Remus looked around.

"It's becoming real now isn't it. Before it was only the ministry and now they're trying to take out the threats. I overheard your dad talking to Alice's and you know Alastor Moody his wife was killed by the Death Eaters this morning."

The group looked around the room and James spoke up.

"I'll feel so much better when we get back to Hogwarts nobody is going to mess with Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded as the adults came in and the group were sent upstairs. It seemed now that a larger group would be spending the summer at the Potter's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The summer passed much easier than the teenagers thought it would. They found that by staying in James' house they were safe and although daily reports of attacks were sent their way they were shielded from them.

August was quickly ending and the group were sat on the patio in James' backyard. They were each lost in their own world and James couldn't help but look between them all and wonder what was to come for them all.

His parents were out of the house keeping busy. His mother was in Diagon Alley collecting their school supplies with Lora. His father though was in work he was at this point in Germany lecturing about the importance of dragon control.

He had always found it funny that his father had gone into the regulation department, but he travelled the world visiting other ministries along with Thomas and he was making it a safer place, or at least he had been now it was in danger from another source.

As for Thomas he was in France giving a very similar lecture although James knew for a fact that they were also gathering overseas information on what was happening around them. Taliesin on the other hand was making his way around the wizarding communities trying to discover what he could.

As for Tad well he was spending the days with the Evans' but James had a feeling there was more to it than that. It was no secret they had taken the attack badly. Dudley was now fretting about having connections to the wizarding world and had considered pulling Lily out of Hogwarts and back into the local school.

It however had had an ill affect on Petunia she no longer would stay in a room with Lily. James had noticed she was jumpy around them all and after two days it was decided she had to go home. She now refused to have anything to do with the magical world.

Lily was taking it badly though James could see that. She was trying to put on a strong front though but she was looking very tired at the moment. James had also heard from Alice that she wasn't sleeping she kept waking up crying in the nights.

Alice though was fitting in happily, maybe it was the fact she was use to their house anyway and even Aaron seemed to be enjoying himself. Maybe it was the fact that they now had enough people to play a good game of Quidditch.

The teams were pretty good though James and Amanda were always on opposing teams and then Sirius would play one of the keepers and Peter the other. Then Remus and Ginny were playing the beater positions and then Lily and Aaron were the second chasers and they would also be the seekers when the time was needed.

Although this seemed to keep them entertained most of the time it was no secret that Peter kept sneaking away to sit in Branwen's room. She was getting better and now she was even able to leave the room and was doing better.

As for Remus though James couldn't help noticing the way that he was distancing himself from Ginny. He kept shooting looks towards her and he had the feeling that his friend had a crush on the red head. Ginny though seemed to be blind to all this but that was to be expected. She was too busy helping Lily.

Then there was Sirius he was busy running around the place trying to lighten the mood by pulling small pranks like changing all the food on the dinner table so that it tasted like whatever was in the bowl to its right.

James though couldn't help but notice Amanda. She was rather quiet compared to normal and she always had her head in the prophet. Only yesterday had James sat down with Sirius and her and watched as the pair discussed the latest murders and why they had been signalled out.

Even though they were all safe the real world was getting in on them and it was with baited breath that they all were counting down till the first of September and their return to the safety that was Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Express pulled away from the station slowly picking up speed as it went. Lily looked around the compartment that she was sat in with Ginny, Alice and Amanda she had a tickling sensation in her stomach, she had been feeling down for most of the summer but now for the first time she was feeling excited.

Branwen had been taken by Port Key to the school as she was still recovering, she was doing much better but they didn't want to risk her on the train. As for the boys they had decided they wanted a private compartment to discuss something.

"What do you think the guys are up to?"

Lily looked at Alice shrugging her shoulders. At that moment the door to the compartment opened and Frank smiling entered followed by Joseph. Joe didn't look his normal self he looked a bit down trodden but he smiled as he entered.

"Hello girls, miss us?"

Ginny grinned patting the seat next to her and Joe sat down while Frank took the seat between Lily and Alice. Lily smiled happily at Joe as Ginny answered his question.

"I didn't miss you, but I know Mand did, there was no one at all this summer to speculate over who she wants to date."

"That's easy Potter. Next question."

Amanda slugged him as Frank laughed at his reaction.

"How's Branwen doing?"

Alice took Franks hand and placed her head on his shoulder gently before sighing.

"Alright she's already at school but you can ask her yourself later."

"How bout you Lily?"

"Okay thanks Frank."

Joe gently leaned over and placed an arm around Amanda's shoulder.

"So where's lover boy then?"

"Planning a prank I think, and he's not my lover boy."

"If you say so."

Frank looked up at Joseph and laughed.

"I wonder who they're going to prank."

"I don't care as long as it isn't me."

"Oh come on Gin I'm sure you'll look amazing if they prank you. Maybe they'll turn you into a little rabbit."

"Why would they do that? They're more likely to turn her into a boy. Remember they did that with Branwen."

"Oh thanks Mand I always wanted them to turn me into a boy. Not!"

Lily smiled gently as she pulled her book from her trunk. She opened it up to the page she left off and curled up in her seat. Leo jumped from his basket and snuggled into her lap gently. The buzz of conversation left her and she was thrilled to be in her own world.

She felt her eyes flutter close and sleep over took her body as the dream world took over.

_She looked around the room and saw Branwen run towards her. She felt Branwen's hand connect with her stomach and the sensation of falling backwards. Before her eyes she saw the red spell connect with Branwen's face and pain take over._

_She saw Branwen's look of pain as red boils began to spread up her face. A look of fear took over and then her eyes rolled backwards and she slipped backwards banging her head hard against the floor._

_She felt herself crawl towards Branwen and looked at her friend. The redness of the spell had taken over half her face and it looked like it was still spreading. She heard a scream leave her lips at the sight._

"Lily, Lily are you alright, wake up."

She felt herself being shaken and slowly opened her eyes. Amanda was sat in front of her and hugged her gently.

"It's alright Lily it was just a dream."

A voice echoed through the train saying they would be arriving in minutes. Frank and Joseph had already left the compartment and Ginny and Alice had changed and Amanda was half changed. Lily quickly put her own uniform on as they arrived and she couldn't wait to get up to the school and see Branwen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sirius dropped down into his seat and grinned happily at James. The boy looked up from his chess game with Remus and raised his eyebrow and he saw one grey eye close as the boy nodded. Remus caught this and questions began to flow.

"What've you done?"

"Not a lot."

He moved over to his trunk and pulled out a copy of the latest Quidditch magazine and started to flip through the pages. He could feel Remus' eyes on him and after a few minutes shut the magazine and dropped it next to him.

"Okay Moony spit it out."

"Well come on what did you do Sirius?"

"I thought that we needed a bit of cheering up so this year we're going to rule Hogwarts."

Remus scrunched up his face in a confused manor so James elaborated on it.

"We've decided this year we're really going to go for it prank wise. We've let the girls think that they're better than us, and we've taken it easy on the entire school this year will be different."

Sirius and James both grinned wickedly and Remus couldn't help but grin back. He packed away his chess set and sat down opposite the pair.

"Okay so spill."

Sirius barked a small laugh before looking around as if ensuring nobody was listening.

"Well you know how Pete went up to Hogwarts with Branwen this morning well we gave him a potion to give to the house elves."

Sirius elbowed James and so he continued.

"Well he'll convince the House elves to put some into every jug and then when we're at the feast it will take affect."

"What does it do guys?"

"Well James made it so he should tell you."

"It'll make it so nobody will be able to talk. When they try they'll end up singing instead. It only lasts two hours but it'll be so good."

The three boys laughed as James pulled out a pack of cards and dealt them. As he handed a pile over to Sirius he stopped.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh I snuck into the carriage that Regulus was in and put some dung balls into his trunk. He'll think that they're chocolate and share them with Adrian and then there'll be fun."

James laughed as Sirius played the two of hearts. Remus put down the five of diamonds and then he placed the five of spades and they watched as the pile exploded. Remus grinned at James whose eyebrows were peeling off.

"You know what I remember reading about some muggle pranks and I think I know how to get the girls."

Sirius sat up straight and stared at him.

"How?"

"Let me look into it and then I'll let you know."

The boys continued playing exploding snap until they reached Hogsmeade. Then climbing into a carriage the three headed up to the castle to see if Peter had done his job.

* * *

Just want to let you know that for the next two weeks there's probably not going to be a post because I have two essays to write and two seminars to prepare, but as soon as they're out of the way you'll get you next post

Kris


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The hall was silent something new to the start of term. Branwen remembered the end of the last year and how it had been this way. Everyone feared the death that was surrounding them.

It was a surprise to all when sound entered. It was with the tapping of feet and then small whispers. All eyes fell to the group of about fifty children standing in the middle of the hall.

Branwen watched them bunch together carefully looking around themselves at those surrounding. Lily gently let her hand fall onto Branwen's and the pair exchanged a look.

Their friends were all silent; no jokes were being played out. Frank and Alice sat close hand in hand and next to them were Ginny and Joe. Peter was on Branwen's other side and then opposite them sat Remus, James, Amanda and Sirius. Each one had their eyes fixed on the new students just standing there.

McGonagall was absent from the meal and most knew she was with Moody both still coming to terms with their loss and pulling each other through it. Ddraig was stood in her place and in his hand was the hat they all loved.

It was placed gently on the stool and the entire hall shifted in their seats for a better view of it. Then on cue the first years gasped as the slit moved and a voice sounded.

"Don't be afraid of what you see

I'm magical you see just like you.

I might be a hat all tattered and old

But that's because I'm part of the founding

This school you stand in is a thousand years

It took two decades to make it last

Each brick was placed in just the right spot

By four very different people

The four people should never have met

Their purpose and station in life was different

But all four held tight to a dream

A place of learning to stand forever

Two women and two men united

Forgetting about all of their fighting

Together they taught for a hundred years

And their legacy still now is news.

The first that I will mention

Held brains and sense in her manner

Not of noble birth was she

For Rowena Ravenclaw was muggle

Born to those without any power

She showed herself to be strong with magic

Given away at the age of five

She learnt of our world and her place in life

She fought to prove herself as worthy

Outshining those of pure ancestry

She went on to make the plans

It's her designs which makes this last

When she was only seventeen

She met the second of our founders

Very different to her his morals

For he was of pure ancestry

His place in life was awfully grand

His choices though were just bad

But he stood by an idea he had

To teach the best that he could find

A union he made with Ravenclaw

For a school to be made of two

Ravenclaw and Slytherin planned

To find a spot that nobody could

So using all of his connections

He set out to find what he needed

But when he found this very spot

A problem did he face

The third of our founders owned the land

A house stood fast gaining rot

Two squibs had spent their life here

Leaving it to their daughter

Salazar was a sly man filled with ambition

He promised to re-house the girl

But she saw right through his lie

Refusing to sign the land to him

Helga Hufflepuff you see

Was loyal to her parents memory

Unlike the squibs power she had

As well as a plan for the land

So after a long time fighting

His plans he told the girl

Her eagerness surprised the man

And the land given freely

So three founders now stood tall

Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff

But those who know of this school

Know of the last to come

As building started they found a problem

Authorisation from the leading men

None would speak to the three

So Helga called in a favour

Godric Gryffindor as her friend

Listened to her pleas for help

He promised them permission

If he could be counted with them

So the four now stood together

The school was finally built

The dreams of individuals

Together became real

You've listened to me now

And questions you must have

Why tell you this story?

The answer is a simple one

Times are coming that will be hard

But together you must work

For like the four founders

Alone you'll never succeed."

The voice died away and glances were shared. This was Branwen's fourth sorting and nothing like this had been heard before. Slowly clapping sounded throughout the hall and names were begun to be called.

The list seemed never to end but finally the last new student has taken her seat at the Ravenclaw table. With her seated Dumbledore stood up and drew attention.

"Welcome to another year, how fast the last one did past and so will this one. There are a few things that I must say but before I do I think I'd like to eat. So everyone why don't we tuck in."

The food appeared on the table and Branwen leaned forward slowly. She saw everyone around her pulling food onto their plates and filling goblets with pumpkin juice. Peter's hand moved towards her plate and she smiled happily as he put some drumsticks on there for her.

From the other direction she saw the mash potato hit her plate thanks to Lily and she smiled as she began to dig in. The hall was still silent and only the scraping of knifes on plates could be heard. She took a large gulp of juice and felt a tingling sensation run through her throat.

They'd been eating a few minutes before she noted the strangeness of the surroundings. Small conversations had started but nobody was speaking they were all singing. She opened her mouth to voice this.

"Guys why are people singing instead of talking?"

She clamped her hand to her mouth hearing herself sing the words. Laughter sounded around them and she could see from James' eyes that he was somehow involved in it. Ginny beat her though.

"What did you four do now?"

Her voice was sweet and she didn't look like she minded having to sing. Sirius answered her, his voice sounding rough and Branwen couldn't help but laugh by the way he was completely off key.

"We didn't do anything."

Amanda punched his arm and he spun to look at her.

"Hey Mandy why'd you hit me?"

"Because you're lying so come on what did you do? Pete?"

Branwen spun to look at him and she heard his voice much quieter than normal.

"It'll wear off in two hours."

James explained what that meant.

"We made a potion and it'll wear off in two hours no harm."

They all fell silent eating and then Frank sang.

"That sorting song was weird."

Remus shook his head as he swallowed his food.

"It wasn't that weird."

"It was."

"Yeah it's never done that before."

Remus looked at Sirius and James as they went back to ripping meat from their drumsticks.

"If you had read Hogwarts a History you'd know that in times of trouble such as wars the hat always makes a speech about uniting."

The group all stared at him as if he had twelve heads but Lily gently cleared her throat.

"He's right you know its all in the book."

The food disappeared suddenly and Dumbledore was on his feet. A grin had spread over his face and there was a twinkle in his eyes that had been lost.

"Well what magic is this I hear, music always makes the hearts lighter. Thank you to whoever brought this lovely surprise upon us. I do however want to reassure the first years that we don't normally sing all the way through dinner."

The hall laughed happily and Branwen saw the way Remus elbowed James.

"Now some rules for you all, nobody is to leave school grounds without permission, and Hogsmeade visits will be supervised in case of trouble. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students no matter what year group you are."

He stared straight at the Slytherin table and Branwen shivered slightly.

"Now some bad news for you all Professor McGonagall is taking some leave and isn't due back till the start of October and until then I'm afraid you will all have to make do with my teaching abilities. Now everybody off to bed its getting late, let the music in your hearts lead you to sleep."

He sat back down and everybody began to get to their feet. As the hall door opened though he yelled out and everybody stopped in their tracks.

"I almost forgot Quidditch practice has been put back and will not start for another two weeks. Now off you go."

With that the hall emptied until only the teachers were left and all the students climbed back into their beds for their first night back at the castle.

* * *

Okay so I'm not going to be here next week so this will have to do until a week Monday. Sorry 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"That was fantastic did you hear everyone singing?"

"Yeah James I can't believe how well it worked."

The boys were sat up in their dorm room just talking now that they had been reunited. It was almost like they hadn't seen each other for the entire holiday not that they had spent everyday for the last year together.

James was sat on the floor at the end of his bed with Remus next to him, sitting against Peter's bed though was Sirius and Pete the four were playing exploding snap.

"You're lucky I could get to the kitchens Ddraig had us in his room all day I wasn't sure if I'd get down there."

James looked up and exchanged a glance with Sirius, the four were still singing as the affects of the potion had yet to wear off. As Remus played his card he looked up.

"I've got an idea."

His three friends grinned.

"I think we should make something to help us with our pranks."

"Like what?"

Remus looked around the room before addressing Peter's question.

"I was reading a charm book over the holidays you know after the whole incident and I found this description of a map that had been made once. It allowed you to be able to see all the corridors and rooms in a building."

James grinned as if an idea had come to him.

"We can use the identifying charm as well so that we can get dots so we know who is in each room, it'll change every five minutes so we know if they've moved."

Sirius tapped Peter quickly.

"Oh, father had this book in the family library and it allows you to monitor someone's movement around a place so if we added that to the identifying charm it would make –"

"It would make the dots move, that's fantastic, Remus can we find the charm to do it?"

He turned to James and nodded slowly as if really thinking about it.

"Yeah I think that I could get hold of the book with the charm in it, the only thing is its really expensive and –"

"Don't worry Moony, James and I can chip in for the cost."

He nodded and they continued with the game for a bit before Peter spoke up.

"What's happening between you and Ginny then Moony?"

This caused all three to stare at Peter but he just shrugged.

"I'm not as stupid as people think. I might not be the best wizard but I know something is going on."

"Yeah come on Moony what's up."

Remus shrugged and looked at James.

"Well what about you, I've seen you staring at a certain person."

"So what I can look can't I?"

"Who you after then Jamie?"

"No one."

Sirius gave him a look but he just shrugged it off and yawned.

"Guys its getting late and I know we don't have to get up early tomorrow since it's a Sunday but I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Jamie who do you fancy?"

"Nobody."

Sirius and James shared a look and both knew there would be a conversation tomorrow between the two but there was nothing either could do to stop that from coming. James quickly crawled into bed but before he could close the curtains Remus spoke up.

"Do you think anybody would ever go out with a werewolf?"

"Of course it doesn't matter if you're a little different threes nights a month."

"Maybe not to you Sirius but to a girl it might be different."

James didn't move as Peter spoke up.

"Is that why you haven't made a move on Ginny."

"No, she's with Joe and I like Joe."

"But you wish she was with you."

James always found it weird that Peter seemed to come through like that on times, he could be really insightful and yet dopy at the same time. Carefully he pulled the curtains around himself as the boys singful voices faded and became their normal sounds and dreams washed over the boy as night took over.

* * *

Okay this is a really quick post I have two minutes so this is going up. Next one Monday 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Branwen you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm just really tired is all."

The girls nodded, they were sitting on Branwen's bed. Branwen was curled up under the blankets she was still recovering from the ordeal. Next to her under the blankets was Lily leaning up with Leo resting between the two. Down the other end sat Alice, Ginny and Amanda just looking at the two girls.

"So what happened when you arrived early then?"

Branwen shrugged at Ginny.

"Nothing much we sat in Nhads quarters until the train was due to arrive and then we went to the Great Hall to wait. What did you think about the sorting hat?"

Lily was speaking in low whispers when she answered.

"It's like Remus said it happens in times of trouble I've read about it in Hogwarts a History, but I'm surprised that it was so long."

"I'm not how else can you convince Slytherins to get along with anybody else. Maybe I should find Regulus tomorrow and find out what's happening."

"Sirius won't like that."

"And your point is Al, I really don't care we need to know what's happening."

They were all silent for a moment before Lily spoke up.

"So what are we going to do this year then?"

"Pass my exams better than last year, I can't believe I came so low, I'm determined to get towards the top of the year this year, I want to beat Severus."

Lily laughed at Amanda, but Ginny was biting her lip.

"I think there's something wrong with Joe."

Her four friends quickly looked at her and she found herself wrapped in a hug between Alice and Amanda.

"I know that his father was murdered in June but he's being all distant and I'm scared he won't want to be near me."

"Of course not, I can get Frank to talk to him if you want."

"No that'll be worse."

"Want my advice?"

She nodded at Amanda's words.

"You're worrying over nothing. He's still trying to cope with his fathers death but if you are worried talk to him. I can assure you he isn't trying to push you away just look at the way he was on the train."

"You mean calling James your lover boy."

To Ginny's surprise a small blush spread to Amanda's cheeks but she kept quiet about that as Branwen yawned. Lily stretched a little and called to the other three.

"Come on Bran needs her rest, lets leave her get some sleep."

With that the girls all crawled into their own beds and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The afternoon was warm and James spread himself out under the oak tree. He loved sitting here it was like his own space. He watched as scared first years wandered around the place and he couldn't help but wonder how many of them were lost.

He could see Frank and Alice sat together closely on a bench across the way and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be in Frank's shoe. Not that he saw Alice as anything other than a friend but it would be good to be able to be like that with a girl.

He could hear steps coming towards him and he knew that it was going to be Sirius. Remus was in the library looking up charms that he wanted to use to prank the girls and Peter was with him since Branwen wanted some alone time with Lily to talk things over.

He didn't have to turn for James to know it was him, they had grown close over the last few years they were best friends and although James thought that maybe they hadn't finished growing as close as they would one day be he was happy with their friendship.

"So James what you keeping from me?"

A smile came to his face at how Sirius just came out with what he wanted to know, he was never one for small talk and that was something James admired about him his ability to be straight forward to the point where it hurt.

"Not a lot."

He pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked at Sirius; the pair leaned against the tree and looked out onto the lake. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Girls won't come between us James."

"You can't know that."

"I know that I'm not going to let them. I don't mind if you get yourself a girlfriend as long as she understands that friends are as important."

"This girl will understand that, understand how important you are."

James could tell Sirius wanted the name but he didn't want to give him one. Instead they moved onto new territory.

"So how about you and girls Sirius, you got anybody."

"You mean Mandy don't you?"

This was what James wanted to know, part of him told him he had nothing to worry about but there was a special bond between the pair that he couldn't deny.

"She's my friend, why do you want to know?"

James shrugged but he had a feeling that Sirius was thinking things through he was a smart guy.

"James do you fancy Mandy?"

"Of course not."

Sirius made a face and looked out at the lake.

"If it makes you feel any better Mand and I are only friends, we went through the making out thing last year and yeah she's fun to be with but she's not for me. Now Danielle you know that Hufflepuff she's cute."

James laughed slightly as he looked up into the clear sky.

"I hate this so much."

"What?"

"Feeling like I do. I really like this girl and I know that nothing will happen between us and it's a killer feeling."

Sirius leaned his arm on James shoulder.

"You know what James; I think you're giving up to easily. Have you even spoken to her?"

"No."

"Well how do you know?"

"Because I'm not her type."

Sirius grinned and James wanted to slap him but reframed from doing so. James knew what Sirius was thinking and he rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"Okay say it Black."

"Don't give up okay. If you want I can feel the girl out for you."

"No it's alright I think I can do it on my own."

Sirius nodded and stretched.

"So do you think I have a chance with Danielle?"

James nodded and then stopped.

"That actually depends on if she breaks up with Tim if she doesn't well then you have no chance."

Sirius grinned a wicked grin as he stood up.

"I'm going to go up to the library and help Remus and Pete, I'll see you later."

As he began to walk away James was hit with a horrible feeling.

"You won't tell Amanda will you?"

He turned and grinned shrugging his shoulders.

"I haven't told you who she fancies have I?"

Then he was gone and James was left to figure out what was going on in his own head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lily sat down on the comfy chair in Ddraig's private room and picked up the mug of hot chocolate that Branwen had provided. She allowed it to touch her lips and sighed as Branwen sat down next to her.

"How you feeling Lily?"

"I'm fine, but what about you, you're not tired are you?"

"No I'm fine I've had a lot of attention over the last few weeks so I'm coping but you on the other hand –"

"Am doing fine."

Lily looked Branwen straight in the eyes but she knew that she was lying and something told her that Branwen knew so too.

"Lily it's okay that you're still shaken up by what happened, I'd be too if it wasn't for Nhad and Tad's help."

She smiled gently and Lily knew that she was just trying to be a good friend. Something inside snapped and Lily broke down a little.

"Why did you push me out of the way?"

"You didn't see the spell. I didn't even think about it I just had to get you out of the way."

"But you were hit."

"I know and it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before but at least I'm okay now. But you're having nightmares aren't you."

Lily shrugged she didn't want to get into this so she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Is Tad still spending time with my dad?"

Branwen tilted her head in the way she always did when she was studying someone, it was as if by tilting her head she could get a clearer picture of what was happening to the girl.

"Yeah Tad is still spending time with them, they're a little upset still, but what about you."

"Upset that's an understatement. Dad still wants to pull me out of here and Petunia refuses to talk to me."

"She'll come around."

Lily shook her head looking closely at Branwen.

"No. She doesn't like this world, hers is the muggle world, she loves it there. She loves the food she can get, she loves the shops she can go to and the friends she has. She likes that it is normal, it's what she's always known and she doesn't take to change."

"She can do all that in the wizarding world too, it's not that different. Look at you you've fitted in so well."

Lily watched as Branwen took a sip of her hot chocolate and Lily's eyes connected with hers and she shook her head to her friend.

"It wasn't easy for me Branwen. It took me months to feel that I was in the right world and then when mum died I wanted to go back. I kept thinking that I had lost four months with her because I had come here. I didn't feel like I fitted in until our second year here. We all got closer together and it made me feel like I belonged."

"You've always belonged."

"No Bran I haven't. I'm different to you all; I'm the only one that walks in two worlds. I don't totally belong here and I don't fully belong there. It's harder for me than it is for you. You were born into this world, its all you've ever known. It's not the same with me and I've had to work to feel accepted."

"I never knew that you felt that way. Lil you do belong here, you're magical just like me."

"I know, but I also belong to the muggle world. I know both worlds and I belong to both and it was hard for me. So I know that Petunia will find it even harder than me, she hasn't got magic in her, she hasn't seen this world in the same way as I have She'll never be part of it, and I don't blame her for not wanting to be here."

"She does want to be here though Lily, she's jealous of you."

"What? No she isn't why would she be jealous of me?"

"Because you're different. You always stuck out in the muggle world; you must have with your powers. Everyone spends time in their lives wondering if they'll ever fit in, and I bet the fact you didn't completely fit into the muggle world made Petunia feel better because she knew she wasn't the only one. But then you came here and instantly in her eyes you fitted in and she felt worse because she still didn't fit in."

Lily put the mug down and shuffled a little in her seat.

"Maybe you're right maybe she is a little jealous, but that doesn't change anything. She'll never speak to me again."

"You can't know that."

"Bran put yourself into her shoes for a moment. Would you want to be part of this world after the attack if you didn't have any powers?"

Branwen shook her head as she picked up a chocolate muffin from the tray on the small table besides them.

"I guess not. It's a pity but understandable. I don't think I could function in a world where I couldn't use my powers and if I didn't have any I wouldn't want to try to live a world with power."

Lily picked up her mug as she yawned. It was still early in the day and she was shattered she knew it was due to lack of sleep but she wouldn't admit to that.

"Now about you Lily, we have to talk about you not sleeping."

"I do so sleep."

"Don't lie to me; I sleep in the bed next to yours."

"Fine, I keep seeing the attack over and over again."

Branwen moved closer to Lily and wrapped her arms around her friend. Gently Lily allowed her head to drop onto her friends shoulder as her eyes began to drop.

"I wish this was over Bran I really do, why does this have to happen."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely that's the muggle saying isn't it?"

"Yeah but –"

"Voldemort, or Riddle or whoever he is these days is a powerful man He has links to so many influential families that he can gain all the power he wants and needs. It happens from time to time people don't know how to handle the power they have and they go off the rails."

"It's not right, but it's understandable. I guess it doesn't matter if you're wizard or muggle if you get power it can corrupt and then we end up in situations like this. It's just I never thought I'd live through a war. My dad was ten when Britain went to war with Germany and he's always said it was the worse time in his life not knowing if his brothers would live, if his father would come back or any of his cousins or uncles."

"Did they?"

"Three of my four uncles were killed on the front line, Pa did make it back and out of six of dad's uncles two made it back. As for his cousins thirteen went out and only one came back. It was bad Branwen and I was brought up on tales of the war Pa Evans always told us about it and now I'm in a war, that's what this is, they attacked you and killed Joe's dad, I just wish it was over."

"Tad was in a war."

"Really?"

"Yeah he and Dumbledore have been friends since they were eleven, both were sorted into Gryffindor and they went through school together. When they graduated there was a threat to our world in the form of a wizard called Grindelwald and Dumbledore defeated him. Tad though was involved all the way he and Dumbledore worked together along with a list of other wizards. There were fifty of them and do you know how many died?"

"No, how many?"

"Of the wizards fighting twenty died, that's under half and it's still bad but don't you see you're safer here because we have power, you have power Lily you can fight, keep yourself safe."

"But what if I can't?"

"If you think like that you will die, you have to think positive. Plus we're in Hogwarts we're safe here because Dumbledore is here he defeated Grindelwald and I'm sure he'll defeat Voldemort, there's nothing to fear Lily."

"Except for fear itself."

"What?"

"Nothing, thanks Bran. I think I'm okay now, want to go for a walk."

The two girls got up and headed out, both relaxed and feeling better than they had in weeks.

* * *

There you go two chapters today because I'm not sure when I'll next be posting. I've got so much uni work at the moment and I'm still working lots of hours (I'm on on sixteen hour working rota at moment on top of full time Uni) however I will try to post again next week if I finish my war essay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mind if I join you?"

Ginny looked up from where she was laying on her bed and patted the space next to her. Amanda dropped onto the bed and the mattress bounced a little.

"Hey did you have to do that?"

"I didn't do anything, well not much."

Amanda pulled the magazine that Ginny was studying closer to her and they flicked through the pages. They were quietly looking through at the pictures of the young Quidditch players and Amanda giving Ginny a swift look pointed out a certain player.

"Oh look at him, Anton Wild he's really cute don't you think?"

"Mand that's Joe's brother!"

"Oh wonder if I can get Joe to introduce me?"

"He's a bit old for you isn't he?"

"What he's only twenty-four so he's ten years older, that's not too old."

Ginny shot her a look and laughed.

"Okay I get it you want to talk about me and Joe."

"How'd you guess?"

Ginny slugged Amanda gently while rolling her eyes. She looked back down at the magazine swinging her head a little so that her hair flew into her eyes. A small smile was playing across her face but she was still silent.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ginny tell me something!"

"Joe isn't talking to me."

"Have you tried to talk to him today?"

"Yeah he shrugged at me and said he had to go see Frank, and then he disappeared."

"But Frank's with Alice."

"I know."

"Oh."

"I think he's going to break up with me."

Ginny looked over her shoulder slightly to meet Amanda's gaze and gave a small smile as if she didn't mind but Amanda quickly looped her right arm around Ginny as they lay there.

"I think you're wrong. I don't think he knows how to react he's lost somebody really close and he's finding it difficult to open up to anybody else now. He's relying on Frank to pull him through it and you know let him. I've seen the way that Joe still looks at you he's mad for you girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah something traumatic has happened to him and he's falling onto the person he knows and trusts the best, which is Frank since they've been friends for five years. Its kinda like the way I fell onto Sirius last year, he'll come around give him time."

"I hope so."

"Yeah and if he doesn't there's always a certain Mr Lupin who will gladly give you some attention."

Ginny spun her head so fast that it clicked causing pain to spread through it. She went from a confused look to a pained one.

"That's gotta hurt, want me to rub it?"

Amanda's fingers gently rubbed at the spot in Ginny's neck where the pain radiated from and as she did that Ginny finally found her voice.

"What did you mean about Remus?"

Amanda grinned biting her lower lip slightly as she grinned at her friend.

"You're blind Gin do you know that. You can be so dopy at times."

"What does that mean?"

"Remus so fancies you."

"No he doesn't he's just my friend."

"You're blind! He's always sneaking peaks at you when he thinks nobody is looking. When you're happy he smiles to himself and when you're upset he pouts. He's so jealous of Joe that I'm surprised he doesn't lose it around him."

"You're lying."

"Gin, I'm not. I swear Remus fancies you, but I think he's too nice to try anything while you're with Joe. But the moment that you and Joe break up I bet Remus will be more open about his feelings."

Ginny just shrugged as she flicked the page in her magazine. She looked down and a small smile played across her face, she was about to change the conversation around and get it off her.

"Hey Mand look at this guy, Bobby Wood, he's pretty cute with his fly away hair and look at those eyes couldn't you just stare into them forever."

"Well yeah but he's twenty-eight and way to old for me."

"Yeah but there's somebody our age who looks like that and I'm betting you'd like to stare into his eyes."

"Well no the guy whose eyes I want to stare into are a bit darker."

She grinned as Ginny laughed at her comment. Amanda flicked the page over to the next and sighed as she stared at the picture.

"It's too complicated Gin."

"You mean Sirius don't you?"

Amanda nodded and bit her lip a little looking back down at the magazine. Ginny could tell that there was something eating away at her friend and she nudged her gently.

"Come on Mand, we tell each other everything spill it."

"I heard my mother talking to Aunt Amarantha when I went home that week in the summer."

Ginny sat up at this point and pulling Amanda's arms gently forced her to sit as well. Ginny studied her friends eyes carefully there was something concealed there and she didn't like that.

"Mand what did you hear?"

"I'm promised to Sirius."

"WHAT!"

"Gin, I know I'm not happy about it. I never really thought about it before but I should have really mama never chose to marry papa it was arranged just like Aunt Amarantha's marriage to Uncle Charles and even Aunt Victoria's to Uncle William. Then there's Anastasia she was promised to Paul and they're married now."

"But still it's Sirius!"

"Yeah and it could be worse, look at Bella she married Rodolphus Lestrange because her parents decided she should, mine could have decided I should marry Rabastan at least I get on with Sirius. And you know what it's not going to happen, I'm going to be disowned the rate I'm going and I'm pretty sure Sirius will as well."

Amanda flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood up stretching but Ginny quickly dragged her back onto the bed.

"Is that why you haven't made a move on James?"

"James doesn't fancy me and besides we're just friends nothing will happen between us."

"Who's blind now?"

Amanda pushed Ginny so she fell off the bed and laughed.

"I've got a deal for you, when Remus confronts you, I'll confront James."

* * *

Okay so something somebody asked me the other day has been playing on my mind. In this story when Amanda calls Sirius Si it isn't pronounce as 'sigh' but as 'see' its something that reading back I never made all that clear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Class quiet down please."

Albus Dumbledore looked out at the group of students that were sat in front of him. He hadn't been in this position for years and a small nervous spark run down his spine. He knew that he was going to be fine after all he had taught Transfiguration until only twelve years ago when he had found himself as head of the school.

The students had fallen silent by his call and he could see they were all shifting in their seats. He knew it was the fact that it was the first lesson on a Monday morning and the first Monday of the school year, it was never a good lesson to teach.

"Okay so are you all here or do I need to do a register call?"

"I'm not here."

"Sirius you're never here anyway, well brain wise that is."

"Mr Black, Miss Dixon thank you both."

Dumbledore chuckled at the way that Black swung back in his chair to poke his tongue out at the young girl only to have Lupin hit him in the back of the head. Things it seemed never changed with these youngsters and it was good to see that the toughness of the summer hadn't affected them in the lest.

"Today class we will be discussing Animagi, can anybody tell me what that is?"

Albus looked out at the students sitting there. He was teaching the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and he wasn't surprised by the fact that half the class were looking at their tables trying not to make eye contact.

From among the students he could see the four Gryffindor boys waving their hands in the air along with Miss Ddraig. Something was nagging him instantly since the four boys seemed to know the answer but then maybe they had been watching McGonagall closely.

"Mr Pettigrew."

The boy looked shocked at being called on and around him everybody looked up to stare at him. It seemed that most of the class was surprised that he had even raised his hand to attempt to answer.

"Animagi are humans that can turn into animals."

"Five points to Gryffindor."

Albus smiled at the boy who was grinning like an idiot and had turned to Potter high fiving him. Albus also caught the slap that Black gave him on the back.

"Alright class as Mr Pettigrew has correctly said an Animagi or Animagus in its singular form is a person or persons that can willingly change themselves into animals. Now can anybody tell me how the type of animal one turns into is decided?"

Albus wasn't surprised when the same five hands were waving in the air again. This time however he focused his attention onto Mr Black looking at the way his arm was waving in the air hitting both Potter and Lupin as he went.

"Mr Black?"

"The animal is decided by one's personality. So take Professor McGonagall something in her personality must be cat like as that is the shape that she turns into."

"Correct another five points to Gryffindor. Mr Black is right each one of us has a characteristic that is similar to one animal and that is the shape that we take on when we change. Now can anybody tell me how one goes about being Animagus?"

This time only two hands went into the air Lupin and Ddraig. Albus smiled as he met the gaze of the young girl sat behind the four boys.

"Miss Ddraig."

"Yes Professor. The spell that one needs is very complicated and is advance magic and can cause serious damage if not performed correctly, such as having some features of the animal you should become and your human form. To perform it though you need to inwardly imagine being an animal and then say the words to the spell."

"And do you know the words?"

"No Professor, Tad won't let me see that page in the book; he says that I shouldn't know because I might try to use the spell."

"Five points to Gryffindor. That is correct the method that you have mentioned and the dangers of the spell, which is why one should never attempt it unless being supervised by a member of the ministry or a wizard or witch who is already an Animagus."

He watched as around him the students were scribbling down what was being said and he smiled. He missed this getting to see his students in class learning everything they needed and getting to see certain students when they weren't in trouble.

"Okay class, now can anybody tell me how we keep track of Animagi in this country?"

He wasn't surprised when Lupin, Ddraig and Potter raised they're hands into the air. Having raised his hand to every question so far Albus felt it was time that he asked the young boy sat right in front of him.

"Mr Lupin."

"The Ministry keeps tabs on all witches and wizards who can become animals. There is a register that states what animal a person becomes and the particular markings that show up when they are in their animal form."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Now can anybody tell me how many legal Animagi there are at the present time?"

Potter was waving his arm now and Albus nodded to him.

"So far there have only been six Animagi this century although since its only 1974 there is still the chance for more. However one must take into consideration if there are any illegal Animagi so although the Ministry try to keep tabs on them we cannot believe that there aren't others."

"That is correct five points for Gryffindor. Now we are going to have a little fun for the reminder of the lesson. I will call each person up and we're going to try and guess what animal they would become if they were an Animagus."

Albus watched as the Hufflepuff students came up first with their friends determining what animal they would likely to be. The last of the Hufflepuff students to stand was Robert Mitchell; he stood there with his arms crossed waiting for whatever was going to be said. Daniel Talbot cleared his throat.

"I think that Rob would be a duck, he loves the water and is always out in the rain."

Laughter ran as he took his seat and the first of the Gryffindors was called up. Ginny stood in front of them all and everyone was silent as if really thinking about it before Amanda raised her hand.

"Ginny would be a vixen. What with the red hair and the string of guys always watching her."

The group laughed as Alice stood up and waited for something to be said. James was the one to answer for her.

"Monkey Alice. She's always climbing on things and swinging in trees, and give her a banana and she's thrilled."

Alice shot James a look as she sat down to the laughter. Amanda was next on her feet and as she reached the front of the class Sirius banged the table.

"You're a cat I'm sure of it. The way you curl up and the way your tongue sticks out of your mouth when you yawn, and I'm willing to bet you have nine lives too."

She stuck her tongue out as she again took her seat as Lily stood up. They were silent for a while and then Peter spoke up in a meek little voice.

"You could be an owl. You know wise because your so clever and all."

Albus smiled as he watched the groups so far they had been through fourteen of the nineteen in the class and he wanted to see what everyone made of the rest of the group. As Branwen stood in the front it was Remus that spoke up.

"She's a lioness in every form of the word. She's a hunter and she'll hunt you down if you hurt one of her friends and she's brave and very powerful."

She grinned at Albus and he nodded and as she went to sit down he added his own thought.

"And I would have said a Dragon after all that's what your last name means."

At this James staggered to the front of the classroom and before anybody else could speak up Alice was yelling.

"Baboon!"

"What I'm not a baboon!"

"Oh I don't know Jamie I'm sure you like to show your bottom off."

Albus chuckled as laughter shot through the room but Remus cleared his throat loudly causing attention to fall to him.

"A baboon is a good choice I read that they are always indulging in complicated practical jokes and that's you James."

"A joker, okay I can live with a baboon."

Sirius was up next and Amanda answered that question quickly.

"Okay you're a dog."

"Oh really well in that case you're a bit-"

"Sirius! I meant that you're loyal to those you care about. You're caring and friendly plus your laugh sounds like a bark. Then there's the fact you like to run around and you lick people's faces."

"No I do not!"

"The Potter's dinner party."

"Oh yeah, okay but I only licked your face, I haven't licked anybody else."

"Oh lucky me."

He took his seat and Remus took to the front of the classroom and Ginny grinned.

"I think you'd be a beaver. They're always busy and seem to be working towards the future, just like you."

Once he sat down Peter stood and Branwen grinned.

"Squirrel. Because you're small and cute just like a squirrel and of course you can make as much noise as you want on occasions."

As the students sat down again he came to the front and before he could dismiss them Black had yelled something out loud to the class.

"Elephant."

"Mr Black what are you talking about?"

"You're an elephant because you never forget anything."

"Alright Mr Black and with that this class is over. Read up on Animagi please."

Then the class had run out and Albus was left to prepare for the seconds years that would soon be entering.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The week passed faster than the first years thought it would. Before they knew it they were in the last lesson of the week Defence Against the Dark Arts. The fourth years sat down in the classroom and quickly found that this was going to be taught with the Ravenclaws.

Branwen grinned as Peter took the seat next to her. He always did in this class as if afraid to sit anywhere else in case her father said or did something. On her other side was Lily and then Remus.

She laughed as in the row in front Sirius pushed Amanda so that he could fit onto the end of the row. Next to her was Ginny then Alice with James squashed onto the end of the row. Branwen though was slightly worried because as yet her father hadn't turned up.

They were five minutes into the lesson when he finally showed himself. He looked worn out and Branwen had a feeling he had been out to see somebody for the secret organisation he was working for.

"Sorry I'm late class, something came up. Today we are going to talk about something very important and that is what is happening around us in the world."

"Do you mean the war?"

Branwen tried not to laugh at the reaction the Ravenclaws gave to Remus' question. It was a strange sensation Branwen had just assumed that everyone was aware of what was happening and were trying to protect themselves. Yet something in the reaction of her classmates told her that it was just her group that were well aware of the truth.

"Yes Mr Lupin I wish to explain some things that you should all be looking out for. Now I know that some of you are well aware of what is happening, but others of you may not be. Yes Mr Black?"

Sirius had his hand in the air and was looking bored already.

"If we already know about the war can we leave?"

Branwen laughed as the five in the front row all nodded and looked ready to pack away.

"No Mr Black there are some things that you are not aware of I can assure you."

He leaned against his desk and folded his arms. His eyes closed for a moment and Branwen was slightly shocked at how old her father now looked. He wasn't as youthful as he once was but the last few weeks were really putting a strain on him.

"Now we are all aware of the fact that ministry officials have been killed off and that there is a wizard who is trying to take over. Now this question is to the Ravenclaws, are you aware of anything else that is happening?"

They all shook their heads indicating that this was one topic they weren't up to date on. Branwen saw her father turn to the Gryffindors and nodded his head at one of them. Branwen couldn't tell but she knew his eyes were locked with the person.

"Voldemort wants power; he craves it like we do food. He'll do anything and use anybody to get what he thinks is rightfully his. He has a few people that have been helping him for years and although the war has just been announced it has been fought in secret for nearly twenty years with him preparing himself and getting his close friends and followers into important positions."

Ddraig nodded at Sirius who dropped his head down as if now he had said something he didn't see any point in paying anymore attention. A hand though shot up from among the Ravenclaws and her father pointed to the person.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because you need to know it. People you think you can trust might not be as trustworthy as you believe them to be. Someone in this room right now has a family member in Azkaban for inflicting an extremely dangerous spell on a minor."

The Ravenclaws suddenly came to life and started to stare around the room and Branwen noticed the way that the Gryffindors shuffled in their seats. Quickly she dug her nails into both Peter and Lily and indicated they should look around. Remus seemed to have picked up on this and each kicking a chair in front their friends turned to look at them making it seem nobody knew who had a family member locked away.

Branwen's father grimaced slightly and looked all around the room.

"I shouldn't have said that, but it's too late to take back. I don't want you to fear each other and to judge people on their family backgrounds. There is also the fact that not all Slytherins are involved like some of you will believe. I'm trying to show you that anybody can be working for Voldemort even your best friend."

"Mandy how could you? You told me you'd never join Voldemort!"

"But Sirius he's so powerful you can't say no to him."

"Yes you can its easy you just put your lips like this and a noise comes out that sounds like no."

"Oh like I'm the only one on his side, I saw you leave his house Sirius so don't pretend to be so good."

"Well I'm gathering information for Dumbledore, so there, you're the evil one."

Branwen grinned when they both turned their backs on each other and she suddenly realised that they were in on the lesson plan. They knew exactly what today was going to about and that was why Sirius had made it so he sat next to Amanda and not James.

The Ravenclaws were all looking stunned some even upset by the way the pair had just done that. Branwen realised that at least one of them had probably already lost somebody they knew through the murders in the ministry.

"Now as you have just seen, friend can turn on friend because as Miss Dixon so nicely put it Voldemort is powerful and people are drawn to power."

"Are they really working for him?"

A small girl who was sat among the Ravenclaws had worded this and Branwen watched as her father shook his head.

"I asked them to stage that as soon as I mentioned friends turning on each other. Mr Black and Miss Dixon have been raised together and are rather close, I believe most of the time."

He winked at the pair and Branwen heard the barking laugh that belonged to Sirius.

"I was trying to make a point that you have to be careful even someone you've known that long could be on Voldemort's side. Now I'm not trying to scare you I'm trying to make you understand and be prepared. I believe that there are people within the school that agree with what he stands for, but you will probably not face it until you leave Hogwarts."

"Unless you have a family like mine!"

He turned to Amanda and indicated that she shouldn't have said that but she shrugged continuing.

"Professor I know you are trying to protect me but I think that everyone has a right to know. Paul Parkinson my brother in law is the man in Azkaban for the incident involving a minor. I don't mind everyone knowing, they'll find out anyway with the way the gossip machine works in this place."

He nodded and the Ravenclaws shifted a little, but as the bell sounded he indicated for them to remain seated.

"Listen for one more moment. Dark times are coming its no lie and you need to be prepared for that but don't fear life live it. Just be careful to always keep your wand handy. Now next lesson I am going to teach you how to counter spells and how to take out someone who is a danger without hurting them. Class dismissed."

Branwen saw the Ravenclaws almost run from the room each giving Amanda and Sirius funny looks as if to say that they were really evil and going to kill them at any moment. Sirius though grabbed Lily and dragged her out of the room and Branwen could hear him yelling.

"I'm not evil look I can talk to Evans here and she's a muggleborn, come back here now Lily. LILY!"

The remaining in the room laughed and slowly they all began to leave to head down for dinner. Branwen though remained seated as she watched her father leaning against the desk his eyes closed. Peter stopped at the door waiting for her but she waved him away.

"Nhad, beth sy'n bod?" (A/N: dad what's wrong?)

"Caried, you see there's been. Well there was an."

"Nhad?"

"Damwain" (A/N: accident)

Branwen's chest tightened and she was up from her desk quickly. She was enveloped in a hug trying to search what was going on."

"Nhad, what happened?"

"Tad."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

James dropped down onto the large armchair in the Gryffindor common room closing his eyes as he sat. It had really been one of those weeks and he was just glad that it was over with. Things though were not calming down he had thought that arriving back in Hogwarts would make things go back to normal.

He was ready now to start Quidditch practice he felt the need to get in the air and leave his problems behind on the ground but it wasn't going to happen yet. They had been told they couldn't start for another week, although he knew that Christian had already booked the Quidditch pitch for next Monday.

He shrugged his shoulders a little he was tense he could feel it in his shoulders. Something brushed against his arm but he didn't bother to open his eyes. The person moved slightly closer to him and wrapped their arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry James."

He looked up and smiled at Amanda as she steadied herself on the arm of the chair, she was looking around the room and then she turned her attention back to him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sirius is in detention with Malfoy and Alice is in detention with Flitwick."

"Flitwick, wait I didn't know he gave her detention, I thought Malfoy had."

"She did but they're splitting her and Sirius up something about them fighting together and they want the detentions to be separate."

She nodded and looked back around.

"Where's Remus?"

"Helping Ginny with her transfiguration work, they're in the library I think. Why what's wrong?"

Amanda leaned in and he could feel her breath on his cheek. He carefully placed his arm around her waist to stop her from losing her balance and she spoke softly as if to stop anyone from hearing.

"Lily just found me there's been some kind of accident Tad's been taken to St. Mungos and Branwen's really upset by it."

"What? Does Pete know?"

"Yeah he was with me when Lily found us. The pair of them have gone to Ddraig's room to wait with Branwen for more information and they want us to tell the others."

"Us?"

"Okay me, but you can help me."

She moved back onto the armchair and he closed his eyes again. He felt a shot through his body as she pushed him slightly forward in the seat.

"What you doing?"

"You're real tense James you need a release."

He turned so that his back was more towards her and he felt her fingers rub against his shoulders and all the knots and tension that he had been feeling seemed to leave his body. He heard her voice clearly at this point.

"You need to fly."

"I know only another week."

"Yeah and then we can get practicing. We've got to win this year I hope you realise that."

He spun and catching her off guard she slipped onto the seat with him. She grinned sheepishly and he saw a slight blush as she pushed herself back onto the arm.

"What's so special about this year?"

He tried to make is seem like he hadn't noticed the blush and he began to wonder why she had blushed.

"It's Christian and Kathy's last year in Hogwarts so they'll want to win."

"No I'd never have guessed."

"Yeah but James don't you get it. Next year we'll have a different team this is the last year that our Quidditch team will be like this, next year we'll have a new captain and then we'll have a new beater and a new chaser. Merlin what if we can't replace them."

"We won't be able to but we will find other fliers and they'll learn to be as good. At least this year we won't have any new players."

"Yeah that's important. We better win though James and next year we have to work extra hard making sure whoever replaces Kathy can fit in well with us."

He nodded as he saw Remus and Ginny enter the room. He waved them over and Remus headed towards them but Ginny moved to a corner where Joe must have been sitting. He turned and looked at Amanda she looked torn in two but then she raised an eyebrow at him and yelled over the noise of the room.

"Ginny put the boy down and head this way we need to talk."

A voice yelled back and the first years looked scared at them.

"Can't I bring the boy with me?"

"Bring the two with you!"

Ginny moved over and sat on the sofa next to Remus and Frank and Joe seemed to appear almost straight after that. Joe took the seat next to Ginny and Frank copied Amanda by taking the arm.

"What's going on?"

Remus had a worried look in his eye and James poked Amanda and indicated that she should be the one to say this.

"Okay Lily came and found me a while ago and well it seems that there's been an accident. Tads in St Mungos I don't know what's happened she and Pete are with Branwen keeping her company until we get more information."

The group fell silent each worried about what was happening.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sebastian Clearwater looked down at the chart in his hand before glancing at the old man in the bed. Dyfan Ddraig laid in the bed looking extremely pale and old. But he was unable to work out what was wrong with this man.

Clearwater was unsure of how to react to this he was the top healer in the hospital at the tender age of thirty nobody was as good as he was and yet he couldn't figure out what was wrong with this man. He shook his head and turned to leave the room when the trainee he was suppose to be supervising entered.

John Warren was only twenty years old and was already showing signs that he was going to be a great healer. He had skipped a year already and was in his final year of training only having completed a two year course.

"Healer Clearwater can I help with anything?"

"Bring in some food for the patient and then come and find me."

As Clearwater left Warren looked at the old man sitting in the bed smiling at him.

"Could I get you anything to eat sir?"

"No thank you young man, although some water won't go amiss."

Warren muttered an incantation and a glass of ice cold water appeared in his hand and he handed it over to the man. He felt slightly uneasy at the way the older man was watching him but he smiled at him happily.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes what is your name?"

"Warren, John Warren sir."

"Please call me Dyfan. John could you do me a favour and get a message to Albus Dumbledore for me?"

"Of course sir, I mean Dyfan. What would you like me to tell him?"

"Ask him to come here; I believe there is something I have to tell him."

The young man nodded and just before he was about to leave he turned to look at the old man. There was something in the way that he held himself that made him believe that the man knew more about his illness than the entire healer staff.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but feel free to ask as many as you like."

"Do you know what is wrong with you?"

"Of course."

He smiled and picked up a book that was on the bed next to him. Warren left the room instantly and went over to the communication area and picked up some powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore's office."

He then stuck his head through the grate and found himself looking around the office that belonged to his old headmaster. He had never been inside the office and the way it was set up surprised him.

He noticed that there was a student sat in the office he had black hair that fell just below his ears and his eyes were glazed over as if he was bored lifeless.

"Hello, um excuse me I'm looking for Dumbledore is he here?"

The boy looked at him and gave a grin.

"He's just outside talking to one of the Professors."

"You in trouble?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well I was a well behaved student and I've never seen the inside of this office. I'm looking around stunned by the things here and you don't seem to notice it."

"I was like that the first time I saw it."

"How many times you been here?"

"A lot. Do you want me to go fetch the headmaster?"

"If you would."

The boy stood up and opened the door just outside he could see a blonde haired woman who had a very angry look on her face he recognised her instantly as the potions mistress. Next to her was the figure of the old man.

"Sirius Black how dare you open this door I'm speaking to the headmaster now get back in there."

"Sorry but there's a head in the fireplace wanting to speak to Dumbledore."

Warren saw the headmaster turn and he smiled he said something to Malfoy and she turned around. He entered the room with the boy who he now knew to be called Sirius. Sirius took his seat again and Dumbledore looked at him.

"John it's been a while how are things with you."

"Okay sir, I'm nearly qualified now I've skipped a year."

"Yes indeed I had heard. I'm assuming you've met Mr Black. Now Mr Black this is John Warren he left just before you joined the school. He was an excellent student just like you could be and now look at him going places. You could learn a thing or two from this man."

The boy nodded and Warren just laughed lightly as he brought the headmasters attention back to himself.

"Excuse me but I have a message for you."

"Oh really."

"Yes we have a Dyfan Ddraig admitted. He wishes to see you, insists that he has some information you need."

"Right let him now I'll be straight there, just tell him I'm dealing with Mr Black, he'll understand."

Warren nodded removing his head from the fireplace turning he came face to face with Clearwater he looked annoyed with him.

"I told you to come straight to me not make calls to your friends."

"I wasn't I was doing something for a patient."

"Well come on we have rounds."

"Do you have any ideas of what is wrong with Ddraig sir?"

"Not yet we have to run some tests."

"Have you asked him what is wrong?"

"Why would I?"

"Because he knows."

Warren didn't wait for Clearwater but headed straight through to Ddraig's room and looked at the old man.

"Dumbledore said he's dealing with one Mr Black and then he'll be round."

"Thank you John."

"Dyfan if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with you?"

He smiled looking at Clearwater standing next to him.

"Now this man will be a good healer can talk to patients unlike you Clearwater see how he wasn't afraid to ask me? Well John I'm a seer and I've had a vision and that's why I'm here."

"Why would that put you in the hospital? I think you're mistaken."

Warren though was thinking quickly now.

"You suffer with problematic visions is that right. As well as just seeing what is in the vision you live it. So if what you saw is bad then your body reacts as if it had just happened to you. Say a vision of a lethal curse."

"Very smart indeed, you are correct. There is nothing much wrong with me, sleep will fix my problems."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The weekend passed without much dilemma and the fourth years were all relieved when word reached them on Sunday that Tad had been released from the hospital. The atmosphere was strange in the tower for the following week.

Since the return to Hogwarts the students seemed to be relaxing as if now sure that they were safe from the outside world. Yet there was still a nervous tension in the air as the fear for those outside reigned high.

Their second week flew by and before people realised it they had reached the third week of the term. Sundays always had a rushed feel to it with the students rushing to finish any homework they had left to complete for the Monday lessons.

For the Gryffindor Quidditch team however it marked the start of Quidditch season. They had just received their rota for practices and were thrilled to find that they got Mondays and Thursdays. So since the first practice was due the following evening Christian had called a meeting.

James found himself sat at the long table that was always used for Quidditch with Frank on one side and Amanda on his other. Sirius was sat opposite with Ted and Kathy leaving Christian at the head of the table.

"Okay so this is the most important season for our Quidditch team, we've won for the last two years and I want to make it three years. Most of you know how important this year is since its Kathy's and mines last, so we're going to make it the best season ever after all this is the best team Gryffindor has had in decades."

He fell silent and James looked up the table at him.

"Don't worry Christian we're not going to let you down, we don't want to lose anymore than you do and this is an important year, Merlin knows what the team will be like next year."

"James, no you said we'll be fine next year, that we'll have a great team, don't start doubting it now."

"Dixon calm down it's a whole year before we have to worry about that. I want to talk about this Quidditch season and the plans I have for the team."

Everyone fell silent and looked at Christian as he pulled some parchment out of a bag he had placed next to the table; he carefully rolled it out and looked at everyone.

"Okay so for this season we have training on Monday six until seven thirty and on Thursdays five until six thirty. On the Thursdays we have to be out of there on time because Hufflepuff have the pitch straight after us, which is likely to be difficult for them when the winter sets in."

He pulled at the parchment and looked up.

"I've had the list for the matches already and our first game is on November tenth and is against the Ravenclaws. Then we have Hufflepuff on ninth March and Slytherin on May eighteenth."

"How'd you get all the dates so soon?"

James had to admit he was thinking the same thing as Ted, normally they only found out about the date a month in advance but they could list all the dates for all of their games.

"Its precaution something to do with making sure that they have enough notice so that they can make sure there's no danger."

Christian didn't seem to care really as he looked up at them all.

"So here's what we're going to do for the next few weeks we're going to practice certain positions so Monday we're going to focus on Black, its going to be penalties for a while and then we'll try running some plays with the Chasers to see if they can score, you all okay with that."

James nodded along with everyone else before Christian started up again.

"Thursday since it's an early practice will be focusing on Frank, we'll throw golf balls and see how many Frank can catch. Then we'll get Sirius to throw the golf balls and Frank will have to fly between the rest of us to get it."

Frank nodded as Christian continued.

"Then it'll be Chaser practice the following Monday, we'll do dodging the Bludger, then getting the Quaffle from the other players and maybe work on penalties depending on how it goes on Monday."

James nodded poking Amanda in the ribs so that she too would nod. Christian then looked at Ted.

"Then on the Thursday it'll be our turn, we'll do hitting practice, aim practice and then defence. Then the following Monday we'll put it all together and start running drills and learning new plays. Everyone okay with that."

Everyone nodded and then Sirius spoke up.

"What about detentions?"

"Don't get any and we'll be happy is that understood."

"What if we can't help it?"

"Try not to right Dixon."

They all nodded as they split up going to their own groups of friends and carrying on as normal.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

September soon passed and to most they couldn't believe an entire month had flown by. The school was falling into a routine that seemed to be working for everyone. The first years were finally now able to find their way around without falling into trap steps or walking the wrong way.

The 1st of October showed itself bright and early one Monday morning and the Gryffindors were all sat at breakfast together. Ginny and Alice were sitting whispering something to each other while Frank was sat next to James talking about Quidditch practice that night.

Joe and Remus seemed to be happily discussing some unknown book while Sirius and Peter were throwing food at each other. Branwen, Lily and Amanda were watching them laughing lightly when a first year screamed.

Everyone turned and saw the girl stand up shaking then without much notice she slumped to the ground in a dead faint. Murmurs broke out around the room but before anybody could react a tall woman dressed completely in green with her dark hair in a bun stepped forward.

The Gryffindors fell silent looking at their head of house as she moved over to the first year she said something to the girl kneeling by her friend and then waving her wand lifted the girl from the floor and left the hall. Everyone watched her leave unsure of what to say.

Remus looked at the group and a small smile was on his face.

"It's good to see McGonagall back."

"Yeah, does this mean we have to call the trick off for first lesson?"

They all looked at Peter and Ginny spoke up.

"I don't see why, we can still all turn our chairs around and face the back of the classroom, and then we can tell her that Dumbledore has been teaching from the back and we didn't realise she wanted us to face front."

Frank picked up his goblet and took a mouthful.

"Just don't go and get her angry enough to give you a detention Christian will flip if the three of you aren't there, it's our first proper training, we're doing drills."

"Don't worry Frank, we'll behave won't we boys."

He nodded at Amanda as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Come on Joe we've got potions we can't be late Malfoy's just looking for an excuse to put you in detention."

The two fifth years stood up and disappeared and the fourth years followed soon after. They made their way to the Transfiguration classroom and found it empty. They quickly took their usual seats. The four boys sat in the row in front of Ginny, Amanda and Alice with Lily and Branwen taking the table behind them.

Quickly they turned their chairs around as the Hufflepuff students entered. They looked at the group as if they were mad and faced the right way. James quickly reacted though.

"Oh come on turn your chairs to the back we want to make McGonagall smile and show we're not going to treat her differently."

"That's fine but we're behaving."

Lisa Kennedy didn't look happy as she replied and the bell rang. Remus quickly looked at them.

"Please, we promise you won't get in trouble we'll take the blame."

The Hufflepuffs turned their chairs around until only Lisa hadn't. The girl next to her poked her in the arm and she too turned around. They sat in silence waiting for Professor McGonagall to enter. They didn't wait long as her voice sounded through the room.

"What is going on here?"

Before Sirius could answer Ginny's voice sounded.

"Professor Dumbledore taught us from the back of the classroom, we thought you'd be doing the same."

Another voice sounded which caused them to cringe.

"I don't recall teaching from the back of the room, but if you are sure."

They all spun to look at the front Professor McGonagall was stood next to Dumbledore, she looked sternly at them but he was smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"Whose idea was this?"

Before anybody could answer though Dumbledore had spoken up.

"You said you didn't want to be treated differently Minerva well your students don't seem to want to baby you either."

Quickly they all turned their chairs and looked at the front as the two stood there. McGonagall quickly called the register and then Dumbledore spoke up once more.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you all knew that your professor was taking over and I was going to give you a speech about acting as you would normally do but I can see you already have."

He left the room and their lesson began they Transfigured stones into pillows during the lesson. The group were well behaved and didn't take advantage having seemly come to a silent agreement that the tormenting would begin in their next lesson with their head of house.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Over there look by the girl with the pigtails."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah her parents were murdered last week."

"Oh poor girl, I can't believe she's still here."

Rumours flew around the castle quicker these days than ever before with news about murders and attacks occurring weekly. Remus looked at Frank as the group of third year Hufflepuffs continued to talk.

Frank cleared his throat and they all turned to see him standing there. For a moment it looked like they were about to answer back but then they fell silent as they saw the badge and walked off.

"You'd think that people would have better things to gossip about."

Frank continued down the corridor turning left as they reached the end. Around them students were running to go for dinner and yet they were heading against the tide.

"I know but they're all scared and hearing about others that have lost family seems to bring it home."

Frank turned a little and nodded.

"I hate hearing about it though, every time someone mentions it I think of Joe and then of his father and when he hears it he goes all quiet and I just wish they'd find something else to talk about."

"I know I'm sick of it. How's Joe doing anyway?"

The pair climbed the staircases and moved onto the corridor that led straight to the hospital wing. Frank stopped and found himself sitting on the windowsill looking back at Remus.

"He's not himself, but I think he's coping. Its hard that's what it is but at least he's got us lot."

"Yeah but it must be difficult and the fact none of us understand how he feels doesn't help."

Frank looked at the floor and Remus got the feeling he had said something he shouldn't have.

"My dad died when I was five,"

"Frank I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You wouldn't its not something I spread, I don't even think Alice knows."

Remus nodded looking around they were alone now on the corridor what with everyone else being at dinner.

"How'd he – I mean if you want to – forget it."

"Poison, he was a Healer and he was working on some patient and ended up being infected with the same thing. He died as did the patient. I don't remember much about him actually but mum says he was a great man and that he loved us both."

Remus was silent for a moment and looked up.

"I almost lost my dad when I was six. I live near a wood and I remember going out one evening it was just getting dark and the moon was bright. I thought it was really pretty. Then there was a rustling in the bushes and I moved towards it. Maybe I thought it was a cat I don't know but a wolf came out at me, its teeth caught my leg and I remember the pain. My dad heard me scream and came out; I think it would have killed him if he hadn't been quick with his wand."

"A wolf, wait does that mean?"

Remus just nodded and shrugged his shoulders but didn't meet Frank.

"I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks."

Both were quiet and then Remus looked up.

"Has Joe talked to you about what's happened?"

"No he doesn't seem able to but at least he knows that it's not the end of his world. There are much worse things than death and now his father is somewhere where he won't be able to feel pain anymore and that's got to be better than living in the fear that is starting to take over the world."

"Yeah sometimes I wish that I had been born at another time, or that I'm a muggle because most of them have no idea what's coming."

"Yeah."

Again silence filled the corridor and then Remus looked up and laughed gently.

"Your antlers have grown even bigger Frank."

His hands went up to his head feeling along the length of the antlers that had grown from his head. He muttered something and stood up.

"I can't believe they did this to me."

"If it makes you feel better they were meant for me."

"It doesn't. I'm so going to have to get Alice and Ginny back for this one."

"The guys and I have something planned; you can help us if you want."

Frank gave Remus a quick nod before he toppled forward.

"They're too heavy; I can't lift my head up."

Remus put his hand under the antlers quickly pulling Frank up and they walked quickly to the end of the corridor and into the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could remove the hex that had been put on the fifth year boy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Branwen looked up from her book as the cushion next to hers went down. She turned slightly and was surprised to see Joe sitting there looking at her closely.

"What's up Joe?"

He shook his head picking up his Quidditch magazine and buried himself into it. He was quiet for a few moments then he spoke up.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Quidditch practice is still on so Frank, Sirius, James and Amanda are there; Remus and Lily are in the library working on an essay for Ancient Runes which they haven't done yet. Alice is having some sort of argument with Aaron and Peter and Ginny have gone to the kitchens to get something to eat, they're still hungry."

He was quiet again as he turned the page on the magazine. Branwen turned the page in her book and again lost herself in the story. She didn't look up again until she heard a scream and the portrait burst open.

The Quidditch practice seemed to have ended and Amanda was storming through into the common room. Branwen had to look twice when she saw her she didn't look happy at all, mind the fact that she had seemed to have sprouted animal ears didn't help.

In fact as she turned around the room as if looking for someone Branwen saw that Amanda had in fact developed rabbit ears, a rabbit nose was quickly taking the place of her own and large teeth were showing through her lips.

Behind her Sirius had entered the room with James and Frank and the three boys were grinning but Sirius' voice was the one that sounded causing all attention to focus on Amanda.

"Nice tail Mand."

Branwen saw Amanda spin around and sure enough she had a small rabbit tail. Anger seemed to flare through the girl and Branwen quickly stood up.

"Mand you okay?"

She spun around and had her mouth open in what Branwen assumed was going to be her response when she closed it and looked between Branwen and the boys. She screamed and stamped her feet.

"You wait I'm so going to get you for this."

As she said this the portrait opened again and Alice climbed through. Branwen noticed that she too looked identical to Amanda with the same rabbit features. She stopped just inside the common room looking at everyone gathered there.

Her eyes scanned the room and then stopped on the boys standing there laughing.

"You did this! You made me look like a rabbit, I can't believe you. Aaron is never going to let this drop."

Alice had run up the stairs to the dorm room but Amanda seemed even more annoyed now as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So come on whose idea was it to turn me, Alice and Branwen into rabbits?"

Branwen looked confused and turning slightly she saw Joe grin up at her while raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared under his fringe. Carefully she lifted her hands and felt long rabbit ears on top of her head.

She allowed her hand to travel down her face she could feel a wet nose and large teeth. Then turning slightly saw that she too had a tail. She looked at the group as the portrait hole opened again and Lily climbed through running right through the room and up into the dorms without waiting.

"Hey Lil wait don't you want your bag?"

Remus was laughing lightly as he dropped the bag onto the floor at his feet and smiled at Branwen and Amanda who were now standing side by side.

"You girls look different tonight, have you done something to your hair?"

"Why?"

Branwen said the question that she had been wondering since seeing Amanda; she wondered why the boys had chosen to do this. They looked at each other and it was with slight surprise that she noted Frank answered.

"Alice and Ginny gave me antlers, although they were aimed at Remus so we're giving you all rabbit features."

The portrait hole opened again and Peter scrambled through and Branwen chocked on a laugh that was playing in her throat. He was orange, very orange just like the fruit. She could see the boys were just as stunned but then Ginny came through.

She looked at the other two girls and at the boys.

"What colour would you boys like to be?"

They looked scared a little but then Sirius laughed.

"Truce. Looks like we got four out of five without difficulty."

Then before anybody could say anything the boys had disappeared out of the room. Branwen scoped up Lily's bag and the three girls went up to the dorm room to see their friends.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was surprising how fast time was passing and before anybody realised it October had nearly ended. Halloween was upon them already and the group were quite happy to find that since it was on the Wednesday their Astronomy lecture was cancelled.

The thirty first appeared with thunder and the castle found itself under attack by strong winds. The students however didn't seem to mind the conditions outside all were excited for the feast that night. It was the first time at all that term that nobody was mentioning the attacks taking place outside in the 'real' world.

Ginny was sat on her bed a magazine spread out in front of her. It was quiet in the room at that moment since Lily and Branwen were still down in the common room doing some sort of essay and Alice was again with her brother sorting out whatever it was they were still fighting about.

The bathroom door opened and Amanda stuck her head out wrapped in her towel and smiled.

"Can you throw me a clean shirt?"

"Didn't you take one in with you?"

"Nope remembered to bring in a skirt but forgot my shirt."

Ginny rummaged through her trunk and pulled out one of her own shirts and handed it over. Amanda disappeared for a bit and then came out looking better than before. She shook her head and water flew at Ginny.

"Hey don't do that!"

"Sorry."

Amanda dropped onto Ginny's bed and looked at the magazine.

"Oh he's cute, who is it?"

"Oh that's Orlando Brandywine he's the new Seeker for the Wasps."

The door opened and Alice stormed in and dropped onto her own bed.

"Hey guys. Did you get all that slime out of your hair Mand?"

"I think so can you see any?"

Ginny checked and shook her head as she closed the magazine.

"I'm hungry is it time for dinner yet?"

Alice sat up and looked at her watch.

"Twenty minutes."

The three moved to the same bed and opened the magazine again looking at the newest male players for each team in the league. Branwen and Lily turned up not long before the feast was due to start and Lily looked at her friends.

"What you looking at?"

"Quidditch monthly."

"Why would you want to read that?"

The three girls looked up as one and at the same time said

"Cute boys."

They all laughed as they climbed to their feet and headed for the feast.

* * *

The hall was filled with happy laughter that was strange to the school; the happiness had been drained away over the few months since the announcement of the war.

The tables were all behaving in different manners the professors were quietly talking among themselves, the Slytherins looked smugly among their fellows, the Ravenclaws seemed to be gossiping while the Hufflepuffs were laughing.

As for the Gryffindor table well chaos reined happily over them. Frank and Joe were sat with their class mates Jimmy, Colette and Sara talking quietly about something unknown. As for the fourth years talking seemed the last thing on their minds.

Remus was sat next to Peter and the pair were stuffing their faces in a race, between them Alice was counting down the seconds to see who could clear their plate the fastest. Then Ginny and James were egging each other on to eat something from every plate.

Then there was Sirius and Amanda who were throwing food at each other, every now and again one would catch the food in their mouth but they were quickly becoming covered with the lot. As for Lily and Branwen they were in stitches laughing at all their friends.

Before anybody realised it the food was disappearing from the table and Dumbledore was slowly climbing to his feet, the noise suddenly died in the throats of the students as they looked up at him.

"Laughter and joy such music has been missing from this hall for so long. Sadness is reining high but laughter makes the heart lighter. You are still all very young, yes even you seventh years compared to my own age, enjoy what you can. Laugh and joke and why not do it in your own common rooms. Goodnight and let your dreams be light."

Lily looked sideways at her friends since the food was gone it looked like they were carrying on in some other way. Remus and Pete were holding their breath; Ginny and James seemed to be pulling each other's hair while Amanda and Sirius punched each others arms. It seemed that it was going to be a light hearted night, something they all needed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Gryffindor table was silent it was still early, very early. It had just passed seven thirty in the morning but two figures sat side by side at the table each munching silently on toast. Nobody else was down at their table but that wasn't uncommon since it was a Saturday. But not just any Saturday it was the tenth of November, the first Quidditch match of the season.

James took a mouthful of pumpkin juice looking up at the ceiling of the great hall.

"Looks like its going to be cloudy today, perfect weather for Quidditch."

He watched as Amanda swallowed the mouthful of toast before looking up herself.

"Yeah it does, but there's a bit of a wind blowing I was watching the trees sway out of my window earlier."

He nodded and looked down as the hall opened and a bunch of Slytherins entered the hall, among them James picked out Rabastan Lestrange who gave a smirk in their direction.

"Has Lestrange been bothering you this year?"

"Nope hasn't said one thing to me. Not that I expected him to Lucius would kill him if he came anywhere near me."

She grinned and James did back just as Sirius came running into the hall with Peter a bit behind him.

"Why didn't you wake me up James? I thought I'd missed breakfast!"

"It's still early Christian didn't want us to meet until eight thirty so I thought I'd let you sleep in."

"Where's Remus?"

The three boys looked at Amanda and glanced at each other. The moon was due to be at its fullest that evening and Remus had been taken to the shack the day before by Madam Pomfrey so that he wouldn't be a danger to any of the other students. But all three boys knew that they were the only students to know this bit of information.

"He's feeling really ill so he went to the hospital wing last night and he didn't come back."

Amanda looked closely at Sirius but he turned away so she looked at James.

"You're hiding something, what is it?"

"Nothing Mand, honestly you saw how pale he was and he felt terrible last night so he went to see Madam Pomfrey. He'll probably be back in time for the game."

Sirius sat down opposite the two with Peter and the smallest of the boys grabbed for a large plate of pancakes.

"Want any?"

They all shook their heads as Billy Morgan walked into the hall with Summers and Harris. The three shot a look towards the Gryffindor table and Peter through his mouthful of pancakes spoke up.

"They didn't look happy."

The three team mates just looked at each other as Frank walked into the room with Joe and the two dropped into the seats next to them. Frank looked very pale unlike his normal self. James quickly picked up on this.

"What's wrong with you mate?"

"Morgan just cursed him, put jelly legs on him and threatened it on the rest of you in the air."

They all fell quiet and looked down at their plates. Joe and Peter happily ate away while the others just pushed food around their plates. Before long they had been joined by Kathy, Ted and Christian and the entire team seemed to stare at the food.

Around them happy Gryffindors filled the hall, Avadne had come over to James to wish him luck and he was sure that when she had kissed his check Amanda had pulled a face but she had quickly gone to a natural look before he could say anything.

Alice and Lily entered soon after that and sat down happily chatting. James noticed that a third year named Annie had gone over to Sirius and was talking to him quietly. The boy looked up and winked at James before picking up a bacon roll and taking a single bite before placing it on Peter's plate.

Peter just smiled and ate it happily as Ginny and Branwen walked in last. They looked around and took seats as three excited first years ran up to the table. James had never noticed them before but they seemed to know the team.

"You're James Potter aren't you; Jaclyn Owen says you're a brilliant chaser."

"Thanks um –"

"I'm Paul Simpson, this is Kalcium Walsh and he's Nick Clarkson."

James nodded at the three boys but Ted looked at the one named Kalcium.

"Isn't Calcium a mineral?"

"Yeah but my mum liked that name, my kid sister is named Silver and my brother is Zink."

James just smiled at the boy as Amanda swore and moved closer to him. She was so close that he could smell the citrus scent that always hung around her. Then a sixth year friend of Ted's appeared at her shoulder.

"Morning Amanda, looking good today."

"Thanks Keith."

"Ready for the game."

"Sure am."

"We're planning a victory party for afterwards."

"Well we'll have to win then won't we."

He gave her a small wink as he moved closer to her.

"You'll win, trust me."

She just nodded and turned to look at James slightly. He was laughing under his breath and knew his shoulders were shaking, but it didn't matter because Keith just smiled at Amanda and headed off down the table.

"Oh and here was me thinking that Amanda was going for you James, but looks like Keith's getting to her."

James coughed through his laughter as Amanda picked up a spoonful of scrambled egg and threw it straight for Joe.

"Team come on its time to go!"

Christian climbed to his feet pulling Kathy up with him. Ted smiled lightly as he kissed Andi and the rest of the team followed the three eldest out for their first game of their last season together.

* * *

Okay so this is the last post before Christmas. I just want to say…

**Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda**

Which is Welsh for…

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

Hope you all have a good one.

Kris


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Joe watched as the seven Gryffindors that made up their house team left the hall. Around him the table had broken into cheers as they stood up he couldn't help but smile the team did deserve it. They were one of the best teams that Gryffindor had had this century, the way they all jelled he remembered reading only about one other Gryffindor team that had been undefeated in all their games together and they had flown together in the 1580's.

"Joe you okay, you're kinda staring into space."

"Yeah was just thinking about how good they are. It's going to be weird next year when Christian and Kathy have gone."

Peter nodded as he took a mouthful of juice.

"Wonder who'll be captain then."

"Probably Frank, he's been on the team the longest after all."

"Yep, wonder who they'll get as replacements."

"No idea."

A commotion broke out at the Ravenclaw table as their team climbed to their feet, chanting was heard and as they left Morgan shot a look over the Gryffindor table; Joe couldn't help but think it was going to be a dirty game.

Before long masses of people were climbing to their feet and heading outside to the stadium. Joe waited for the girls and Peter to finish eating and then the six of them headed down, as they were pushing their way through the crowds Lily spoke up.

"Where's Remus he's going to miss the game?"

Peter pushed a Hufflepuff second year out of his way as he spoke up.

"He's ill, in the hospital wing bet Pomfrey wouldn't let him out. He'll be gutted he was so looking forward to the game."

They reached the entrance to the Gryffindor side of the stadium and Joe waved them goodbye as they climbed up to take their seats together. He on the other hand moved off behind the stadium until he came to an arch which lead to the stairs to the teacher's area.

He quickly made his way up the stairs and then found himself behind some of the teachers, he pushed his way forward passed them all until he was in the front row and took his usual seat between McGonagall and Flitwick.

He sat down and pulled the microphone close to him, the noise was almost unbearable but he was use to it. Around him he heard the bets that were being placed among the teachers. Bets on who would score the first goal (player) who would let the first goal in, who'd get the snitch and who'd win.

He watched as the doors into the changing rooms opened and Prewett came out dressed in yellow, his grey hair flew into his eyes as he climbed onto his broom and kicked off. He was use to watching this but knew that the rest of the school wouldn't notice.

He flew right up to the teachers area and stuck his hand out to Joe. Joe quickly shook it as the man said that the Ravenclaws would be the first team out today. Joe nodded and pointed his wand at the microphone causing it to come alive.

"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch match of the season Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Both teams have a lot to prove this year what with it being the captains of both teams final year in Hogwarts. So let's get the show on the road."

He let the cheers fade before yelling out the next part.

"First out today are the Ravenclaws, Chasers Summers, Harris and Woodburn, Beaters Christmas and Gabel, Seeker Farr and the team captain and Keeper Morgan."

He let his voice fade to the cheers from the Ravenclaws and then started again.

"Yes and here comes Hogwarts undefeated team. My favourite of all four but I am slightly biased on this one, it's the Gryffindors."

Yells echoed through the stadium, Joe could make out cheering from the Gryffindor area and then boos from most of the rest of the stadium.

"Here they come, first out is Keeper Black followed by the Chasers Potter, White and Dixon. Then here's Longbottom their Seeker and Tonks one of the Beaters. Last out is one of the greatest captains and Beaters Gryffindor has seen in years Thomas Christian."

His voice died in his throat as Morgan and Christian gripped hands he couldn't help but smile.

"This game is an important one since the Ravenclaws have lost the last two against Gryffindor because their captain had taken a shine to the girls. But this year Gryffindor can't rely on their looks to win but then again their plays are even better than their looks so Ravenclaw had better watch out."

Joe glanced sideways at his professors they were all staring down at the fifteen people on the brooms waiting for the whistle as it sounded the game started and Joe began his commentary.

"And they're off and Summers has the Quaffle and she's flown straight passed Dixon but ouch got hit by a Bludger sent by Tonks. Potter has the ball and it's snatched out of his hand by Harris and he's straight up facing Black and SAVED!"

Joe screamed happily along with the Gryffindors as boos echoed through the stadium grounds.

"White has the Quaffle and she's down the field and Gabel sends a Bludger towards her but misses as she drops down throwing the Quaffle up into the hands of Dixon. There's only Morgan between her and the goal and FOUL, the little bast-"

"Wild hold your tongue."

"Sorry Professor but that foul was a bad one. Morgan pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast the body bind on Dixon it's lucky for her that Potter was close by. Good catch by the way James."

Joe looked around the crowds wondering what Ginny had made of that but knew he'd never see her in the masses, he looked back as Christian called a time out.

"And a time out has been called by the Gryffindors but who can blame them after that. Morgan is in a bad mood today already he has cursed Longbottom with Jelly legs although that was on the ground and had threatened the rest of the Gryffindors but nobody was taking that seriously. And what's this Black has flown up to Morgan and yes that's a punch from Sirius, ouch that must have hurt."

Joe laughed lightly; Morgan deserved much more than that.

"Prewett is up and let's see, no way he's given Ravenclaw a penalty but yes he's also given Gryffindor two for the terrible show of sportsmanship. So Gryffindor are up first and Dixon has the ball, and GOAL! I do believe Professor Flitwick you owe Professor Malfoy some money for that one."

A small hand hit his arm and he smiled sideways at his charms professor before carrying on.

"And Potter has the next throw and it's another GOAL! Gryffindor lead twenty nothing, but here goes Woodburn and he's gotten the Quaffle passed Black, come on mate get your head back in the game!"

Joe continued with the commentary for twenty minutes before anything else happened that made him scream.

"Potter has the Quaffle he's heading down the pitch and FOUL! Did anybody else see that Christmas just hit White with his bat, she's nowhere near Potter and the Quaffle, what is wrong with the Ravenclaws today?"

He watched as Kathy swayed a little on her broom she looked like she was about to fall off.

"Something is happening, Kathy looks like she's about to faint. Why hasn't the whistle sounded? Look at her somebody. Dixon turns just in time, Gabel was about to hit her with his bat and Potter still has the Quaffle and White has fallen from her broom, someone quick."

Joe couldn't talk anymore as he watched the girl's form fall from the sky. Nobody was around her she'd sure hit the ground unless someone was quick and then he saw Frank zoom down towards the ground, as if he'd seen the snitch. He was fast, very fast and he was gaining on Kathy. Joe's voice sounded loudly over everyone.

"Longbottom has gone into a steep dive almost looks like he's spotted the snitch but I think this time the object he's trying for is Chaser White. He's almost even with her and YES he's swooped her onto his broom. Look at that he's holding her tightly but wait he's come even and Merlin he's spotted the snitch, yes he's reaching for it and he's got it!"

The whistle sounded and silence reined over the stadium. Joe quickly looked around to see what was happening and spotted Dixon wobbling on her broom.

"What's going on now? Dixon is spinning on her broom and she's losing her balance she's let go and Merlin somebody catch her! What's going on here why are they falling off their brooms? Potter push that broom you'll never catch her if you fly like that."

Joe watched as James caught Amanda and flew her to the ground; the Gryffindors in the stadium were all silent watching as the five boys stood over the two girls. Joe couldn't see what was happening but Frank and Ted had sat on the ground with the two girls. He saw the Ravenclaws land and then he knew what was coming.

"People the game is over but the action is still on the Ravenclaws have landed and yep here goes Christian he won't be happy about this. He warned Morgan last year about attacking his team mates when he went to punch Dixon after the game. Yes and that's the second time today Morgan has had a fist in his face."

Around the stadium people were screaming.

"Guys stop it McG is on her way down there. You'll so be in detention if you, Potter punches Christmas as Black takes on Gabel, this is bad. The last time this happened was back in 1826 when the Slytherin team beat up the Hufflepuffs after they had lost. And here come the Professors yes it looks like this fight is over, and its time to leave."

Joe stood up and turned his back to the field it looked like it was going to be a long night in Gryffindor tower.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Amanda folded her arms in front of her chest as she sat on the bed. Madam Pomfrey had just checked her over and yet still refused to let her leave. Kathy was asleep in the bed next to her after taking a potion for the pain she had in her head.

Gently Amanda rubbed the back of her head where a lump was forming thanks to Gabel's bat. She couldn't' understand what had happened out there. The Ravenclaws had played like the Slytherins usually did, but they had still lost to the Gryffindors.

She glanced to one of the side beds that had the curtains drawn in there she knew lay Billy Morgan with his broken nose and the two Beaters had just left. The door opened and Christian walked into the room. Amanda sat up straighter and waved him over but Pomfrey was there instantly.

"Out the girls need their rest."

"I just want two minutes. I'll be quiet I promise."

She looked like she was about to argue but then she opened the curtains to the other bed and disappeared. Christian took the seat between Kathy and Amanda's beds gently taking Kathy's hand.

"She'll be fine Christian; Pomfrey's given her a sleeping potion she's just got a bump on the head."

He nodded and looked at her.

"How are you?"

"Annoyed I want to leave but she won't let me. I've only got a bump on the head; I just can't work out what happened."

"Apparently Morgan decided that this year they were going to play with our heads after last year. But none of the Ravenclaws could get any attention from us, and even if they had we wouldn't have gone easy on them. But he got desperate and he put a sleeping potion on the ends of the bats so that if they touched skin that person would fall asleep, which is why you and Kathy both fell from your brooms."

"Can I punch him?"

Christian laughed lightly looking at the closed curtains.

"You're a bit late there Dixon. Black punched him after the body bind."

"Yeah I saw that."

"Yes but you didn't see me punch Morgan after we'd gotten to the ground. Or Potter hitting Christmas and Black getting Gabel."

"You did that, oh did they take our win away?"

Christian shook his head.

"No the three of us get detention every Tuesday until Christmas but McGonagall said that she understood why we did it. But that doesn't mean that what we did was right. But the good news is that Morgan, Christmas and Gabel have detention every Monday until Christmas and they've had a hundred and fifty points taken off them. Fifty points for each incident."

"Good. How's the rest of the team?"

"Alright, a bit shaken up truth be told. Frank is still shaking he said he didn't think he was going to catch Kathy in time, but he was the closet so he just went for her. I'm so glad that he got her. Then Black and Potter are swearing non stop their not happy at all and Ted is just silent he hasn't said a word since the game."

She nodded as Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtains.

"Dixon take your potion and Christian if you're not injured get going. It's late and you should be in your common room."

"How long are they going to be in here?"

"Why you want to start practice up in the morning?"

Christian looked slightly hurt and Amanda heard a softness in his voice that she had never heard before.

"No I just want to let everyone know, they're all really worried."

The Healer looked at him closely for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"You can tell them all that their friends will be back tomorrow. Now off you go, they need to rest."

He nodded and turned to leave but as he did Amanda called out.

"Can you tell them I'm okay, and say thanks to James for me?"

He smiled and nodded as he left the room. Amanda sat on the bed looking out of the window; it was dark even though it was just past nine a cloud moved across the sky and the moon shone down brightly on her. She smiled at the full moon loving the way that it brightened the dark sky. A noise drew her to look back into the room and she saw the Healer moving.

"Dixon have you taken that potion yet?"

"Is Remus here?"

The woman spun around and stared at her and then crossed her arms.

"He's been moved to a private room because he really isn't well and I knew there would be injured people today there always is on a Quidditch game, now take your potion."

Amanda didn't believe the woman but quickly drunk the potion she felt light headed as she put the bottle down and slowly she laid her head on the pillow within seconds her eyes closed and a peaceful rest came over her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sirius dropped into a seat by the fire; around him people were laughing and joking under a large banner that said congratulations on the win. But unlike most of them Sirius didn't feel like celebrating it was weird really but the team were the only ones that weren't happy with the win.

It wasn't the fact they weren't happy about winning it was the fact that two of their players had been injured Sirius knew that they would both be okay; he could feel it in his stomach that Amanda was fine.

A noise drew his attention and he saw James drop into the chair opposite him. They just nodded and continued to stare into space. The rest of the house was happily leaving the team alone. Ted had already gone up to bed he seemed unable to say anything. Frank was sat on the sofa just a little off with Alice's head resting on his shoulder. Sirius could still see his hands shaking.

"Mind if we sit by you?"

Sirius looked up as Lily and Ginny each sat on one of the arms of his chair opposite. Branwen and Pete had taken the arms of James chair with Joe sitting the other side of Frank. They were all quite for a moment then Joe spoke up.

"Good punch out there today Sirius. McG smiled when you punched Morgan in the time out, although she'll never admit it."

"She smiled?"

"Well yeah after all she was swearing under her breath and you should have seen Malfoy. I think she was trying to come up with a good way to give you some house points."

Sirius barked a laugh as Lily placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah it will be."

He smiled at them all as the portrait hole opened and Christian walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at him and clapping echoed through the room for the captain. He shook his head and quickly pushed his way through the room to the sofa.

He quickly lowered himself into the space that Alice had sat only moments before as she pulled herself onto Franks lap. He turned to Frank and took his arm in his in a kind of hand shake.

"Thanks mate, I meant to say it before."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's sleeping. Apparently Madam Pomfrey gave her another sleeping potion to take away the pain."

"How bout Mand?"

Christian spun to look at James. Sirius saw that his friend was rather pale but then again they all were.

"She's refusing to take her potion. Says she wants out of there and back here, but Pomfrey's having none of it. She's fine though except for a bump on the head, and she wanted me to tell you all she'll be out tomorrow. Oh and to thank you James, although she'll probably do it herself as well."

Sirius smiled and laughed causing them all to look at them; he shrugged for a moment and shook his head.

"You punched Morgan again Christian. I think maybe you have a problem with him."

The older boy shrugged and looked around.

"Well he tried it on with me girlfriend, tried to hit Dixon and now he's put them both in the hospital wing. Honestly I don't think I hit him hard enough last year."

"How are you all being punished?"

Sirius grinned at Joe as Christian answered.

"Detentions until Christmas. But we got off lightly; the three Ravenclaw players have detentions and have lost fifty points each, their last place now below Hufflepuff. It means they have no chance winning."

He yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to go and see Ted and then head to bed, see you tomorrow."

He was gone before anybody else could say anything. Slowly as the time ticked on the common room emptied and Sirius was left alone with James. They just watched each other and then Sirius stood up stretching.

"Well goodnight James."

"Night Sirius."

As Sirius walked away he stopped just before going up the boys stairs and turned.

"Nice catches today."

The other boy smiled as he turned and headed for bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

James stopped outside the hospital wing looking around. It was still quite early only half past eight and he was unsure of how Pomfrey would react to his entrance. He'd been down to breakfast and had only found Branwen sitting there. He'd joined her but when Lily had come down had excused himself with a large pile of toast.

He had found himself up by the hospital wing and now he stood by the door wondering if he should go in. He only waited a few seconds and pushed the door open. It was quiet in there and the office door was still shut suggesting that Pomfrey was yet to get up.

He walked up the length of it and quickly found the two Gryffindor girls but only one was asleep. James smiled at his friend as she was staring out the window. He lowered himself onto the end of her bed and saw her turn and grin.

"Morning trouble."

"Oh my brave hero has finally decided to come and visit me."

"And I've brought you some toast."

The grin widened as she leaned forward to take a slice but he quickly pulled the toast away from her. She shot him a quizzical look and he just shrugged.

"How are you this morning?"

"Got a bit of a headache but I suppose being hit by a bat does that to a girl. Now can I please have a piece of toast, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday and that wasn't much."

He passed the toast over and she bite into it smiling through the food and he laughed.

"That's disgusting!"

"But its soo good."

He nodded as he took a bite of a piece himself. They sat silently for a few moments and then Amanda spoke up.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing thought you'd be hungry."

She ripped a bit of crust off the end and threw it at him.

"Not for this stupid."

"Stupid, I thought I was your hero."

"Heroes can be stupid."

"No they can't."

"Yes they can."

A clicking sound echoed through the wing and James turned as the Healer walked down the room. She stopped just short of them and stared.

"What are you doing here?"

"He brought me breakfast. We've got this thing where our stomachs are connected so if he's hungry he knows I am. Hence breakfast."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough for Mand to eat three slices of toast."

"About five minutes altogether then."

The healer shot him a killer look and moved closer to her patient.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, same as last night."

"No pain?"

"I have a headache but that's it. Oh and if you poke the bump if hurts."

"Well don't poke the bump then, and take this."

"What is it?"

"Headache cure now take it."

James watched Amanda sniff the liquid before throwing it back into her mouth and swallowing it at once making a funny face.

"Good now go put some clothes on and you can go."

James stood up and let the Healer close the curtains around his friend's bed. He could hear her making remarks as she was changing and within seconds she had pulled the curtains open and he grinned. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight little t-shirt.

She looked down at herself and back at him before pulling her robes in front of her.

"Nobody brought me any clean clothes okay."

He shrugged and looked at her.

"That's what you wear under your Quidditch robes?"

"Well I'm not going to wear a skirt am I, and it's not that bad."

She pulled another piece of toast from him and taking his hand led him away from the room. They walked along the corridors and then she stopped him suddenly.

"I'll be a minute."

He frowned wondering what she was on about but then she ran into the girls' bathroom. He waited outside holding the last piece of toast for her. Within minutes she came back out smiling brightly.

"That's better I look human now."

"Why what you do?"

"I used the mirror to sort out my hair, and I made my teeth clean so now I look presentable."

"Why who you planning to be presented to then?"

She hit him gently taking the last piece of toast she bit into it and then offered it to him.

"Want to share it?"

James smiled and took a bit and she pulled it away.

"That's enough for you."

He laughed as she ran off down the corridor. Before they realised it they were standing outside the fat lady's picture.

The pair stopped as they were asked the password. But Amanda pushed James slightly to the left away from the portrait hole.

"Look I just want to say thanks before we get in there and everyone starts making a fuss."

"Its alright I'm just glad that I caught you."

"Yeah me too. Imagine if Keith was on the team oh and he'd want something from me for saving me."

"And what makes you think I don't?"

"Because you're my mate and if you hadn't have caught me you'd feel guilty since you were close enough."

"You know me too well."

She nodded and then surprised James by stepping even closer to him and gently kissing his cheek.

"Thanks again."

Then she was gone through the portrait hole and up to her room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The eleventh of November was a strange day for Amanda her head was all over the place. She spent the day up in her dorm room sitting on her bed writing her transfiguration essay for the next day. Her mind though was on other things.

She kept going over the game and the look on Billy's face as he pulled his wand out and cursed her. She had felt her stomach flutter with nerves as her body clamped together. She had been screaming on the inside as she fell but then arms wrapped around her and she was safe in James arms.

She remembered the relief as they touched the ground and the spell was lifted. Then there was Gabel's bat, as it touched her head a fuzzy feeling had taken over that spot and her eyes had become so heavy. Panic had taken over but then when she next opened her eyes she had been safe.

Then there was Remus, something wasn't right with him. He was ill again. Something told her that all these illnesses were connected. Maybe he was seriously ill he could have a terminal illness and that's why he was ill so often. She knew something was being hidden from her though.

The door opened and Lily walked in her head in her potions book, she knew that Lily was still confused on why her last potion had gone wrong. Lily was fantastic at potions and easily was one of the best in the year but she had added the ingredients in the wrong order and couldn't work out why.

"You should have only added three beetles before the spiders and then the rest should have gone in after the rat's liver."

Lily dropped the book and stood up straight.

"When did you get back?"

"This morning early when you were all at breakfast."

She hugged Amanda and moved back,

"There's a party tonight last nights wasn't a success so they moved it to today so that the entire team could enjoy it."

Amanda just nodded and pushed her quill back into the ink pot before going back to her essay.

"Are you coming down its nearly time for dinner?"

"Really, well I should finish this."

"Transfiguration?"

"Yeah I planned to finish it yesterday afternoon but…"

"Let me have a look."

Lily moved to lay on Amanda's bed and scanned the essay quickly.

"Okay you're only missing an ending everything is there. I'd say something like a transfigured object can come in handy but one must remember that it is something else and so it might not be as good as what you really want it to be."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah that's the point McGonagall was trying to get across, that its okay if you can't get an object but if one is available you should use that."

"Oh right."

She scribbled that down and stood up.

"Shall we go down then?"

"Yeah I sent the others on ahead."

"Wait I need to change my top."

"Why there's nothing wrong with it."

Amanda just shrugged and pulled her top off and grabbed a fitted long sleeve t-shirt and then the pair headed down. The common room was almost completely empty with the exception of some of the first years.

They ran down the corridors and reached the Great Hall quickly. They walked in and Amanda felt heads turn to look at her she grabbed Lily's hand and moved down the room until she came to their friends. James looked up at her and smiled and she grinned taking a seat between Ginny and Pete.

"I'm starved."

"No wonder its been a long time since toast."

The group all looked at James but Amanda picked up a chip and flung it at him.

"Oh so now you want to throw food at your hero."

"What I'm trouble you said so yourself."

"Are you two flirting?"

Everyone turned to look at Peter and Amanda felt a blush hit her cheeks as she grabbed a chicken burger and some chips and put them on her plate and started to eat. Ginny poked her ribs and she looked up to see Frank staring at her.

"Hey Frank, I hear you made two great catches yesterday."

He grinned and the conversation around her turned to Quidditch and she happily joined in telling them what she remembered had happened and how it had felt. Every once and a while she'd have a sneaky glance at James but when Peter caught her for the third time she stuck her fork into his mash and took some smiling.

The group then happily headed up to the common room to find that it had been redecorated and pictures of the members of the Quidditch team had been hung up all over the place. Over in one of the corners a large radio had been turned on and music filled the room.

Amanda watched as Frank and Alice started dancing in the middle of the room. Joe, Ginny and Lily were stood in one of the corners with Andi and Ted talking away happily and Branwen with Sirius were talking to Avadne and her friend Annie.

James was in another corner talking with Kathy and Christian who had his arm wrapped around her in a protective manner. Peter was still next to Amanda and she caught Keith making his way over to them.

"Come dance with me Pete."

She didn't wait for his answer as she took his hand and led him to the floor and they started dancing. They were laughing as she spun him around and then with a look at Alice they side stepped each other and Amanda was spinning in Frank's arms smiling.

"You trying to hide from Keith?"

"How'd you know?"

"Easy. But maybe you should try using someone who's single that might keep him away."

"Are you saying that I'm using Peter?"

"I didn't say that."

She laughed at him as Alice spun Peter into them. Then Alice grabbed Amanda and the pair laughed as Frank and Peter took hold of each other's hands and swung each other around the room in a fake waltz that had everyone in the room laughing.

"Amanda how you feeling?"

She turned and found that Keith was standing there. Quickly she fashioned a smile on her face.

"I'm okay thanks for asking."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Umm not really, sorry."

She turned around and leaned into Alice.

"I've got a headache; I'm going to head up to bed."

The blonde nodded and Amanda bid her goodnight and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Okay so I've got exams starting this week so not sure when my next post will be. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

November was drawing towards an end and December was beginning to show itself. The weather had taken a turn colder but the atmosphere within was once again light and bubbly. A notice had appeared in all the common rooms on the 21st November informing all students that there would be a Christmas Party held on Christmas Eve for all students who would be remaining.

Everyone had thought it a good idea since many students were planning on staying behind what with all the attacks that were taking place. Most families wanted to keep their children safe and it seemed that they had decided that Dumbledore would be able to protect them all in Hogwarts.

A Hogsmeade visit had been set up for December 15th which would allow all third years up to go into the village to get whatever they wanted for Christmas. The group of friends decided that they would split up for this visit into Hogsmeade. The boys were all going to head in together and the girls separately.

They had arranged to meet up in the small café owned by Mrs Longbottom and with that said the group divided as they entered the village. While the boys went to the Quidditch shop and Zonkos the girls headed in completely a different direction.

They stopped outside of a robes shop and walked inside. It was rather noisy in there with many girls from Hogwarts in there wanting to buy new robes for the Christmas party. Lily directed her friends through the crowds to the very back of the shop.

There was a small section here filled with muggle clothing and the five girls had decided that for the dance they would all go muggle styled. Lily being the expert on muggle clothing and Ginny on the colourings the girls set to work looking for the best for their friends.

"Okay so who's first?"

Ginny and Lily were standing by the racks of clothes facing the other three. Amanda grinned at her friends and pushed Branwen forward and Lily quickly grabbed her arm.

"Okay so Branwen, what colour should we put on her then Gin?"

"I think a deep red would suit her."

Lily started to pull through the racks of muggle dresses, she'd stop every time she got to a red dress look at Branwen and wrinkle her nose and dive back in. That was until she pulled out a red mini dress. It looked tiny but had lovely tie up straps and what could only be described as slits up it that were tied together with lace. Lily smiled and looked at Ginny.

"What you think?"

"I think Branwen should go try it on."

She looked like she didn't want to but then with a sigh she disappeared out back. When she appeared in it the four girls gasped and Ginny just stared at her.

"I don't know what your dad will think, but that's the one you're getting."

"I can't afford it."

She looked at the price but then Amanda grinned.

"I'm putting them on my account. So none of you have to pay for the dresses."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? Father will just pay it off thinking that I've bought new robes for school he won't question it."

"But they're expensive."

"No they're not, and that's the last of it. What's the point of being rich if you can't buy your friends things? Now we need shoes to go with that."

"What about these?"

The four turned to find Alice a little way off with a pair of red shoes in her hand. They were red satin with two toned heels. For detail they had red and gold glass beading.

"Perfect now a necklace and Branwen is done."

Branwen grinned at Ginny as Lily moved over to another section.

"What about this one?"

She was holding up a delicate necklace that was topaz with three crystal drops. The four girls just smiled and nodded. Branwen went back into the changing rooms and took off the dress and when she came back she held onto the necklace and shoes with it. Ginny stood up again and looked at Alice.

"You next. Alice always looks so lovely in pink. I think we should look for a pink dress Lily."

She nodded and went back to looking through the racks; she wasn't looking long when she pulled out a long dress that dropped to the floor. It was completely different to anything they had seen before as it started as a dark pink at the top fading until it was a golden colour at the bottom.

"It's lovely, its just wow."

Lily handed it to Alice who didn't seem able to say anything else about it.

"Well go and try it on then."

Alice ran into the changing rooms and within minutes was back out in the dress; she spun for her friends and looked at them.

"I want this dress it's so beautiful."

They just nodded unable to say anything as she headed over to the shoes and picked up a pair of pink shoes with major diamonte detail in both the shoe and the heel that sparkled as she held them.

"They're perfect."

Alice just smiled at Lily as Amanda called over to them.

"What about this necklace and earring set for you Alice?"

Amanda was holding up crystal circle earrings with a matching necklace and it was decided quickly. As she went to change out of it Amanda moved over to the rack and started looking through it as did Lily.

"Hey look at this it would be beautiful on you Lily."

Amanda was holding up a light grey dress that looked like something a goddess would wear, it was chiffon dress and was just beautiful. Without much hesitation Lily headed in to the changing rooms to try it on.

When she came out she didn't doubt that this dress was beautiful, she had never worn grey before but it suited her. Alice had been looking through the shoes again while she had been in the changing rooms and quickly handed over a pair of silver ones that looked fantastic with the dress. There would be no need for jewellery with this dress.

"You know what who would have thought that we would have three dresses so quickly, with shoes and accessories."

"Well we're good at this aren't we?"

Amanda grinned at them all as she pulled another dress out of the rack.

"This one's yours Ginny."

"But its black!"

"Yeah but trust me, go put it on."

It was a short black dress that formed a V like shape in the front with spaghetti straps. When Ginny came out of the room she looked gorgeous in the dress. It suited her colours so well.

"I love it; I can just see Joe's face when he sees it."

They all grinned as Alice handed over a pair of plan black shoes with a heel that would enhance her height on the night. Branwen though was looking at the jewellery and smiled up at Ginny.

"I think you should wear this."

She was holding up a lovely necklace that held a single black tear drop hanging from it, it really suited Ginny. As she went to change Alice pulled one last dress out of the rack.

"Oh look at this, Amanda this would so suit you!"

"Isn't that a corset?"

Lily moved forward and looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah it is, go on try it on it's a lovely colour."

Amanda gave in and went into the fitting rooms and when she came out her eyes were wide.

"The splits are a bit high don't you think?"

Her four friends just stared at her though and shook their heads, Ginny spoke up though.

"Mand you look really grown up in that dress. It's so perfect; you'll be fighting Keith off you."

"Oh great I really want his attention."

Alice just grinned.

"I think you'll get anybody's attention in that dress."

Amanda looked back in the mirror the dress was a gorgeous turquoise colour that suited her dark Spanish skin and her dark hair, and the spaghetti straps sat just right. She nodded.

"Okay if we can find shoes I'll have it."

"I'm ahead of you."

Alice was holding up ivory shoes that would go well with the dress. Amanda nodded as Lily pulled a necklace off the rack.

"And look at this, its perfect."

It was a wave necklace with blues and greens. The five girls grinned at each other and Amanda smiled up.

"Guess we'd better go put these on daddy's bill then."

The girls stood at the front of the shop with their dresses and shoes and the woman looked at them.

"Oh what lovely dresses you've picked. All the other young ladies have gone for robes."

Lily smiled up at the woman.

"Well who wants to be like everyone else?"

The witch nodded.

"Shall I ring these up separately?"

"Oh no. Could you please put them on the Dixon account?"

"Are you sure young lady?"

"I'm Amanda Dixon and I can assure you it'll be fine. Father said I could buy my friends dresses for Christmas and so I am. So please put it on our account."

The woman nodded and then when it was done the girls headed off to buy their Christmas gifts before heading to the café.

* * *

For anybody who wants to see the dresses, shoes and what ever else they are buying please go to my author page and you'll find some links and will be able to see the dresses. My descriptions have done them no justice as the dresses are so beautiful. I'll leave them up until I post the next chapter. 

Kris


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

While the girls were in the dress shop the boys were stood around the Quidditch store. Remus was trying to find something that he could get Frank for Christmas. The group had decided that since they were so large that this year they would do a secret Santa and Remus had pulled Franks name out of the list.

He got on with Frank well enough and he was beginning to see him in a new light. He was a good guy and had been through a lot more than most of them knew, plus Frank knew his secret. He hadn't meant to have told him but talking about losing his father Remus wanted to explain that he knew what that felt like.

He picked up a broom maintainer kit and smiled, this would be perfect. He knew that Frank was complaining because his broom needed tidying up and this would help in the matter. Knowing that it was safe to go to the counter and buy it he did and quickly put it in a bag and moved to find Peter.

Peter was looking at a compass that you put on your broom for long distance travelling.

"Where the others?"

"Looking at the new broom over there."

He pointed to where all the noise was coming from and the two headed over. Remus liked flying it was a great feeling. Although he wasn't the best at it he had to admit. But this broom was fantastic looking. There was a picture of a young man underneath it flying the broom, he looked familiar.

"Oh he's showing off again look at the way he's rumpling his hair. I bet he's doing it for one of the girls that will come and look at this."

Remus looked at Joe who was frowning at the picture. Frank caught the quizzical look and laughed.

"That's Anton. He plays for the Tornados, he's Joe's oldest brother."

"He's nothing but a show off. Come on you don't see Karl doing anything like that."

"Why would he? He's an Unspeakable. He wouldn't go around waving and rumpling his hair people would think he's mad."

Joe just shrugged and looked around.

"Want to go to Zonkos?"

The boys ran from the shop and started to go through the shelves buying loads of things that they could use to their advantage back in Hogwarts. They spent so long in there that before they knew it they were running to Café Carina where they were due to meet the girls.

Remus reached the door just after Frank had walked inside followed by Joe. Sirius was right behind Remus and then James and Peter walked in last. Remus looked around it was quite quiet in there and he wasn't surprised he'd never heard of this café before but it was rather nice.

He could hear laughter and saw the girls over in the corner with an older woman dressed in green robes. As they moved closer they could see the woman was holding onto a greenish colour dress smiling at the girls.

"You're all going to look so gorgeous in these dresses, and well you all have the figures to get all the young wizards hot and bothered."

They laughed as the woman looked at Alice.

"But you are to bat away any wizard that comes near you apart from my son is that clear."

"Does that include me?"

The woman turned and smiled widely at Joe.

"That defiantly includes you Joseph Wild. You have a very beautiful young woman yourself."

"Yep and you'll need Ted's bat to keep the boys away from her in that dress."

Joseph laughed at Alice's words and looked sideways at Amanda.

"If anybody's bringing a beaters bat with them Amanda'll need to stay close to James in case they try to knock her out."

She threw a bit of muffin at him and he caught it in his hand.

"What is it with you and throwing food?"

She shrugged as she took the dress from Mrs Longbottom. However before she had put it away Sirius had it in his hand and was looking at her. To everyone's amazement he put his hand on his hip.

"You are not wearing this!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll have all the boys looking at you. I forbid you to wear it."

She laughed taking it back from him.

"Who do you think you are? You can't stop me."

"I'll go to Malfoy and she'll stop you."

"No she won't as long as the pure bloods are looking at me she'll let me wear it. And I think it's safe to say that at least one will be looking at me, even if it is you to make sure no one else is looking."

Remus laughed as he pulled a seat up next to Lily. Joe had already pulled Ginny out of her chair and was sitting with her on his lap and Frank had a chair next to Alice. Peter he noticed pulled a chair up by Branwen and James and Sirius sat one each side of Amanda.

Mrs Longbottom came back with more mugs of hot chocolate and placed them in front of the boys.

"So what did you lot buy?"

"Nothing."

Amanda looked at Sirius and pulled open his bag.

"Prank material. Well as long as I'm not going to sprout rabbit ears again I don't mind."

"How about chicken wings?"

"Will Peter try to eat me?"

Peter grinned and looked at her.

"Depends are you going to be covered in barbeque sauce?"

Mrs Longbottom laughed heartily.

"So are you going to tell me about your last Quidditch game or am I going to have to wait?"

Remus saw them all glance at Amanda and she smiled at Mrs Longbottom.

"We won; it was a dirty game mind. If I didn't know any better I'd have said we played Slytherin."

"Oh it can't have been that bad."

Joe spoke up looking at the woman.

"It really was. I was commentating on it and well the Ravenclaw keeper pulled his wand out on Amanda when she was about to score, and put the body bind on her."

"What?"

"Yep I fell off my broom but luckily somebody caught me."

Alice sat up a little straighter.

"Have you met the guys before?"

She pointed at Remus and Mrs Longbottom shook her head.

"Oh well sitting next to Lily is Remus Lupin, then by Branwen you have Peter Pettigrew. Then on Amanda's right is Sirius Black and the one on her left is James Potter."

She smiled and then Joe carried on with his story.

"Yeah I suppose that was important because James there caught Mand and took her down to the ground while Sirius punched the other keeper."

Mrs Longbottom looked at the two and Remus caught the small smile that Sirius gave her.

"Yeah well then the game got okay. Then the Ravenclaw beater hit Kathy across the head with his bat, what we didn't know though was that it was covered in a sleeping potion."

Sirius paused here as she gasped before carrying on.

"Yeah and she fell off her broom. But Frank was great he went into a sharp dive and caught her then straightened up and caught the snitch."

"It was nothing."

Joe laughed at Frank.

"That's not what Kathy thinks, or Christian for that matter. But Mrs L it got worse then because the other Ravenclaw beater hit Mand on the head and she fell off her broom again but James was there and got her. Then he punched the beater, Sirius punched the other one and Christian punched the captain."

"Yeah and I missed it because I was unconscious. But I got my own back on them."

The group laughed and Mrs Longbottom looked at them.

"Do I want to know?"

"She turned them blue, and they couldn't get it off for a week, it was so funny."

Mrs Longbottom smiled and looked at her clock.

"Oh my it's nearly five o'clock. You'd all better get back up to the school."

Frank hugged his mother followed by Joe and Alice and everyone else waved as they headed out of the door and back up to the school.

* * *

I just wanted to let you know that I've sorted the problem with the link to Lily's dress. So I'm leaving them up until the next chapter

Kris


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hardly anyone went home for Christmas when the term ended on the 17th December. However it didn't seem to matter because the entire school was caught up in the excitement of the Christmas party.

It had been arranged that it would start at six o'clock and that third years down would have to return to their common room by nine. While the older ones could stay out until eleven thirty.

The twenty fourth came faster than anybody thought it would and at six o'clock the younger members of the school had headed down to the Great Hall. The group of friends though had decided to head down for seven thirty.

So as seven o'clock showed itself the boys were all down in the common room sitting around. A lot of girls they had seen were all dressed up for the night in dress robes that were very tightly fitted.

The boys themselves were all in their black school trousers and shirts. Joe had gone for a gold shirt while Frank had gone for a soft blue one. Remus was in a light green one while James was in red. As for Sirius he had on his black shirt with SB stitched in and Peter in a dark blue one with PP on it.

By seven fifteen they were fed up with waiting but to their surprise the first of the girls headed down. Amanda walked slowly down the stairs and as she reached the bottom she caught Joe's eye. She grinned as he wolf whistled.

The others all turned to look and Sirius frowned. She looked beautiful very grown up but the corset had pushed her chest up so that they could all see it and the splits in the dress were rather long. Her hair was falling in lose curls and he growled causing them all to look at him.

"You are not going out in that."

"Watch me."

She had turned on her heels and had left the common room before he could react. The rest of them looked at him as he sprinted off after her and James looking at them all shook his head and followed.

James looked down the corridor he could see Amanda turning the corner and Sirius chasing after her; quickly he ran and found them facing each other just around it.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed."

"Amanda you're beautiful enough when you're dressed down. If the rest of the male population see you like that then I'll never be able to let you out of my sight."

"It's not that bad Sirius, wait till you see Branwen. Now that's the one you'll have to worry about. I think she'll give Pete and Ddraig a heart attack."

"That's not the point. You're not going dressed like that."

James could understand what Sirius meant he was having a hard time focusing on Amanda's face. As he looked at her his eyes kept drifting downwards and Sirius was right all the guys would do that same if they saw her.

"James do you think that this is too much?"

He gritted his teeth and shook his head and she smiled.

"Good now lets go to this dance."

Amanda started to walk away and Sirius shot James a killer look. But James just moved forward and offered Amanda his arm.

"May I escort you down to the Great Hall?"

She smiled and took his hand in hers as laughter sounded from behind they all turned to find the others standing behind them. Sirius and James looked the other girls up and down and Sirius quickly moved to Branwen taking her hand.

"You look beautiful; you're going to kill your father when he sees you."

She blushed and smiled as Sirius took Alice's hand.

"Your brother is going to have something to say about you when he sees you in that dress. You look gorgeous."

Then Sirius moved to Lily and Ginny and took their hands each.

"As for you two well you're going to be fighting the boys off. So if you need any help you know where I am."

James smiled as Sirius stood aside and Joe spoke up.

"You all look gorgeous tonight. Should we get going?"

"I haven't got anyone to escort. Frank has Alice; Joe has Ginny and Pete well he won't be letting go of Branwen tonight. You've taken Lily Re and James you've got hold of Mandy."

"Oh come here Si you can hold my other hand."

He smiled taking Amanda's other hand obviously relaxing slightly seeing that the others were dressed up to the same extent. They quickly made it to the Entrance Hall and were surprised to find people queuing.

As they reached the front they saw a banner hanging over the door.

'_Merry Christmas all and welcome to the Hogwarts Christmas Ball combined for one year only with the Pure Ball.' _

They stopped just as a man dressed in purple dress robes looked at them all.

"Please can I have your names?"

James could see Amanda and Sirius looking at each other shooting looks behind them at Peter. James spoke up quickly.

"James Potter."

"Enter."

He didn't move as Sirius and Amanda stepped aside to let the others passed.

"Joseph Wild and Ginny Dunn."

"Enter."

They looked back and both entered the room. Alice, Frank, Lily and Remus quickly followed them and Pete looked at Branwen and James.

"James will you do me a favour and escort Branwen for me tonight."

"Of course."

James took Branwen's hand away from Peter and the two entered. They found the rest of them standing in a corner with Ted and a girl named Trinity looking unhappy. They quickly walked over and Ted looked at Branwen.

"Oh they took Peter too did they?"

"What do you mean?"

"They asked you for your name?"

"Yeah."

"Well –"

Ted was cut off as a trumpet sound echoed through the hall and the mass of adults that James had only just spotted looked towards the door along with many of the students.

"May I introduce the only son of Simon and Chloe, Peter Pettigrew."

The hall was silent as Peter stepped forward he stopped just inside the door. He stood in a manner that was totally different to his normal one as he looked straight ahead standing to his tallest with his shoulders back. The trumpet sound went again and the man's voice sounded for a second time.

"May I introduce the oldest son of Bootés and Chu'si, Sirius Black."

The hall was again silent as Sirius stepped forward and walked in the same manner that Peter did so different to his normal self. Like Peter he stopped just inside the door and James got the feeling they weren't suppose to since people were beginning to whisper as the trumpet sounded for a third time.

"May I introduce the youngest daughter of Alistair and Aquilina, Amanda Dixon."

James' breath caught in his throat as she entered. Like her two friends she didn't look like herself in a matter of seconds her composer had completely changed. Her shoulders were back as she walked into the hall slowly one foot in front of the other head held high. She didn't smile just looked ahead.

She stopped by her friends and looking sideways at Sirius kissed his cheek taking his left arm and then turned and kissed Peter's cheek taking his right arm. Then the three not looking at anybody walked forwards towards the mass of people.

James looked sideways at the group but they were all staring as the two boys bowed to the adults and Amanda dropped low into a curtsy.

Music played and people moved on the dance floor. James smiling at Branwen led her to the floor along with the others and they danced around happily. He pointed her father and grandfather out to her and she ran over blushing and then came back.

An hour passed since they had arrived when the trumpet sounded again…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As the trumpet sounded again Sirius looked sideways at Amanda and Peter. It was obvious what was about to happen. They had allowed the Hogwarts dance to go on long enough without interruption. It seemed that they were about to start with the traditional dance for the Pure Ball. The man's voice rang loudly.

"Will all students please clear the dance area."

It almost sounded like a question but Sirius knew it to be a command. He watched as the floor cleared and he spotted James with an arm around Branwen looking in their direction. A voice sounded next to his ear and he looked at his father.

"Go ask one of these girls to dance with you."

He looked sideways to Amanda but found that she was holding Snape's arm looking towards Peter who had been dragged off by his father towards some girl. Turning again he saw Andi looking around just as Snodgrass the Slytherin keeper made his way towards her. Sirius was quick and within seconds was offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance Andromeda?"

"Why of course Sirius."

She smiled at him as Snodgrass walked away towards another girl and slowly he led Andi to the dance floor. She smiled at him as the music started and they began to dance slowly together, everyone around them was watching and Sirius felt like he was on display.

"You look beautiful tonight Andi."

"Thank you. If I had known it was the Pure Ball mind I would have come scruffy."

"I think Amanda would agree with you there."

He watched as Andi spun in his arms. Her white dress spun out behind her and she pulled herself back into his arms.

"Speaking of Amanda she looks lovely in that dress."

"Hum."

Andi shot Sirius a look and he smiled slightly.

"I didn't want her to wear it. Okay she looks beautiful in it but now all the guys know it."

"Oh and you don't want competition."

"No I don't want to have to chase all those boys away from her."

Andi laughed as they passed by Ted and Sirius saw the look she shot at him.

"Do you think there's any chance I could sneak away and not be noticed?"

"Depends on when our dads stop looking at us."

"Bet they're mad because you chose to dance with me, and you're family. They're so hoping I'll fall for a nice pureblood and leave Ted."

"But they're going to fail right."

"Of course."

The song ended and Andi looked around as if worried about who she could dance with next.

"Pete is just by there go ask him for a dance. He won't try anything on and then there's always Regulus before you run out of decent people, or family."

She smiled as she headed towards Peter and Sirius quickly turned to reach Amanda, but as he got to her shoulder he noticed somebody slip their hand in hers. He looked to see Regulus standing there smiling at them.

"What you up to runt?"

"I'm going to dance with the prettiest girl at the ball."

Amanda turned to Sirius with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

"Regulus that's so sweet. Of course I'll dance with you."

Sirius saw her wink at his brother as she went onto the dance floor with him. Sirius stood by the side and noticed Katherine Hoptrott edging closer to him. His father was shooting him angry looks so he took her hand and led her to dance.

This song unlike the first seemed to last an eternity what with the fact that Katherine kept laughing every few seconds and it wasn't a nice laugh but one that sent shivers down his spine. Finally the song ended and Sirius smiled as he stepped away from the girl.

He could see Lestrange heading towards Amanda and he quickly ran over there reaching her at the same time that Lestrange did. He pushed in front of the Slytherin and turned to look at him.

"Amanda promised me a dance after Regulus. So buzz off Lestrange."

The boy looked like he was about to say something when Amanda grabbed Sirius and pulled him away to dance.

"I hate this. I thought that by staying in Hogwarts I'd miss this stupid dance."

"I know. Bet you wish you'd listened to me now and changed."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and he quickly grabbed for it.

"Look I've got your tongue."

She bit at his fingers and he let her tongue go just as they passed their mothers. Sirius was sure he saw his mother nod towards Amanda's and he shot his friend a look but she just shrugged. As the song ended they found themselves standing by their friends.

Both quickly pushed their way into the Hogwarts students and Sirius came to a stop next to Ginny.

"Would one of you lovely girls like to dance with me and save me from those horrible Slytherins?"

Sirius watched as Branwen looked towards the dance floor and nodded.

"I'll dance with you."

Sirius bowed to her and took her hand. As they reached the dance floor he noticed all the looks they got.

"Everyone's staring."

"Only because you look so beautiful tonight."

He spun her and saw that Amanda had pulled James onto the dance floor. As if that was a cue Andi had pulled away from Snodgrass who had finally got hold of her and gone to Ted leading him too onto the dance floor.

Sirius was aware of the killer looks he was getting but didn't care as he and Branwen danced. As he got closer to Amanda he grinned and releasing Branwen he took hold of James' arm and continued to dance laughing at the looks that everyone was giving them.

The song ended and he felt a hand grab him as he was pulled backwards. Amanda was quickly following him towards the mass of people standing there. Bootés looked down at the pair of them.

"What do you think you're doing? This is the Pure Ball you are only to dance with purebloods."

He didn't open his mouth to respond when Amanda's answer rang clear.

"This is also the Hogwarts Christmas ball and therefore we can dance with whoever we like. Nevertheless if you insist on it being a pureblood then you won't have anything to say about Sirius dancing with Branwen because she is a pureblood."

Sirius grinned slightly as Amanda turned to leave but came face to face with her father.

"Lestrange is over there go dance with him."

"Sorry but I'm no longer at the Pure Ball, I'm at the Hogwarts Christmas ball. Therefore I can dance with whoever I want."

She moved over to the dance floor and took hold of Lily's hand and started to dance with her and Remus. Sirius just smiled as he heard Alistair swear under his breath. Sirius though liked Amanda's idea and with a nod to Pete they both moved to the dance floor and their friends.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Christmas morning was a quiet affair in the Gryffindor common room. Most people spent the morning in bed after the night before but Branwen awoke at nine o'clock feeling refreshed. At the end of her bed sat a small pile of presents and she slowly opened them.

As she got so far in she heard Ginny screech and all the curtains flew open as she dropped something onto the carpet. She smiled apologetically at them all but nobody seemed to care as they all pouched on their own presents.

"Do you think the boys are up?"

Branwen grinned at Amanda's question knowing what her friend had planned. Ginny though picked up a photograph that had fallen from her pile.

"I think we could check."

The girls were grinning but Lily didn't seem quite as happy by the idea.

"Don't you think we should let them sleep in?"

"It's Christmas. Tell you what Lil, what about if you stay in the common room and we go wake them up."

"I'll stay down with her."

Branwen smiled at Lily and Amanda nodded throwing herself out of bed. The girls all looked at each other, they were each dressed in their bed clothes and Ginny looked at them all.

"I don't think we can go up to the boys dressed like this."

"Why not, I am."

Before they knew it Alice was out of the room and down the stairs the rest just stared after her, before Ginny and Amanda followed behind. Branwen and Lily shared a look and quickly changed making their way down to wait in the common room.

Alice stood at the bottom of the boys staircase waiting for Ginny and Amanda to follow her. She didn't see much of a problem with what she was wearing, she had on a pair of grey sweat pants and a spaghetti strapped white top.

Within seconds Amanda and Ginny were standing by her, Ginny had on her shorts and a normal T-shirt that she too had worn to bed and Alice noted that Amanda was still in the pair of black boxers she wore to bed and a black top identical to the one Alice herself wore.

"So you two ready?"

"Sure."

The three snuck up the stairs trying to remain as quiet as possible. Alice came to a stop in front of a door that said fifth years and raised an eyebrow to Ginny. Her friend nodded while Amanda pointed further up.

With a nod Alice watched Amanda continue up the stairs but she and Ginny opened the door to the fifth year's dorm room and tiptoed inside. Alice had never been up the boys' dorm before and didn't know what to expect but the room looked very much like their own, just dirtier.

Ginny waved at her and the pair walked slowly towards a bed in the centre of the room. Ginny pointed down at the trunk and Alice smiled on it were the letters JW so this was obviously Joe's bed. Alice looked to the left and then to the right and spotted Franks trunk and winked at Ginny.

The pair tiptoed over to the beds and Alice gently opened the curtain a little and peeked in. A pair of grey eyes spun to look at her and she grinned at Frank. He was smiling as he opened a small pile of presents at the end of his bed.

She gently sat on the edge of the bed and looked over to the next one. She could see the curtain opening slowly and Frank leaned slightly towards her and smiled as Ginny turned and gave them a thumbs up.

Alice could see that Joe was still asleep he had one arm wrapped under his head and his other arm over his eyes so nobody could see if they were open. Ginny leaned in towards him and had lifted his arm gently from his eyes.

Alice felt Franks arm wrap around her and she turned grinning at him. Gently she kissed his lips as Ginny continued on her path.

"Merry Christmas Frank."

"Umm Merry Christmas Ally."

He kissed her again and she grinned into his lips pulling back gently.

"Thanks for the diary by the way its perfect."

"I thought you'd like it, and I love this watch. Just what I need to make sure I get to class on time."

She grinned as she kissed him again. As she pulled herself closer to him a yelp caused her to jump. She turned to find Ginny on the floor with Joe on top of her. The three remaining curtains flew open and wolf whistles rang through the room.

"Get off me you lug."

Alice climbed off Frank's bed with him right behind her. She watched as Frank helped to pull Joe up and she offered her hand to Ginny. Joe was looking at the two girls and Alice wanted to wrap her arms around her chest.

"What are you two doing up here anyway?"

Ginny moved closer to her boyfriend taking hold of his chin causing his head to move up to look at her face.

"We came to wake you up; we want to do the secret Santa presents now."

"And you couldn't have sent the boys up?"

Alice grinned shooting Frank a sideways glance.

"Mand's gone to wake them up now."

The two older boys shared a glance and then turned to lead the way out of the room and down to the common room.

Amanda opened the door softly so that there was no sound. Slowly she walked into the room and turned looking at each bed in turn. Which one should she wake up? Closing her eyes she spun around and opening her eyes she found herself staring at James' bed.

Slowly she moved forward and opened his curtains. She smirked as she watched him lick his lips while still sleeping. His hair was messier than usual and she felt the urge to try and flatten it. She edged closer and took a deep breath.

Gently she sat down on his bed and reached her hand out to his shoulder. Slowly she shook his shoulder.

"James, wake up."

Nothing. He snorted moved his hand and rubbed his nose and turned onto his side trapping her hand under his body. She bit her lip looking around the room. A tingling feeling was already taking over her hand what with all of James weight pressing on it.

A curtain opened and she turned to see a sandy head looking in her direction. She grinned sheepishly towards Remus as he stood climbing out of bed heading towards her.

"What you doing on James' bed?"

"I came to wake you all up; we want to do the secret Santa presents. But I kind of picked the wrong bed I think and now my arm is trapped."

Remus grinned sitting himself next to the girl.

"So what's going on with you and James?"

"Same as with you and Ginny."

He looked shocked but Amanda just grinned. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"Down to the common room."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

He turned and nodded walking over to another bed and opening the curtains.

"Pete come on, its time to go and see Branwen."

The boy put down the presents that he was half way through opening smiled and walked out of the room.

"Remus I didn't mean that, help."

He raised an eyebrow at her and opened Sirius curtain.

"Wake up mate."

Amanda could see Remus shaking Sirius and then a thump. Sirius stood up from the floor and she watched him rub his eyes and look straight at her. He raised an eyebrow in a questionable way but then Remus whispered something to him and he nodded and left the room.

Remus stood there looking at Amanda and she felt her eyes widen.

"Oh come on Re you can't leave me here with James lying on my arm."

"See you later."

He was gone from the room and Amanda turned her attention back to the sleeping boy in front of her. Her arm was really sore now but she didn't know how to wake him up. Leaning forward so that she was even closer to him she used her other hand to stroke his hair.

"James wake up. Please wake up."

She could feel him moving slightly as some pressure lifted from her arm.

"James wake up."

His eyes fluttered and then she smiled as he looked up at her, he looked shocked and sat up and she instantly pulled her arm from under him.

"Mand what are you doing here?"

"Waking you up everyone else is in the common room waiting to do the secret Santa."

"Why didn't one of the boys wake me up?"

"Because they were all asleep when I started to try and wake you up, then you rolled on my arm and Remus seemed to think it fun to leave me here while waking the other two up and heading downstairs."

James just nodded while rumpling his hair.

"Shall we go down then?"

"Yeah."

The two then ran down to the common room to meet the others.

* * *

I just want to point something out about the last chapter. The Pure Ball was not for everyone. Yes James and even Branwen are purebloods but the conflict was because they are not of the right families. The Pure Ball is only ever attended by those that don't like the muggle blood being brought in and that is why there was so much uproar about Branwen, and why James wasn't involved in it.

Kris xx


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

James stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked out into the common room. Amanda bumped into him and he turned and shrugged at her, quickly he took her hand and led her into the room. He felt the same tingle as the night before but ignored it.

"Morning guys."

"How's your hand Mandy?"

James turned to see her scowl at Sirius as she dropped onto the floor next to Lily and Frank. James took a seat between Sirius and Pete and looked at the group. In the middle of them was a large pile of gifts wrapped in all different colours.

"So who's going first?"

James glanced around at the group and when no one moved he picked up the first present. It was small and fragile wrapped neatly in blue paper.

"This one is for Lily."

She looked around at everyone and then took the gift from James. Carefully she unwrapped the gift and looked down at it for a while. Everyone watched her and she looked up with a bottle in her hand.

"Wow this is lovely, thanks."

It was said into the air which was how it was intended since nobody knew who had bought which gift. James along with everyone was just looking at her and finally it seemed to click that they wanted to know what it was.

"Oh its unique fragrance. Its perfume that takes the scent that best suits you."

Everyone nodded as Lily reached into the pile and pulled out something that was quite hard, it was square in shape. It was quite neatly wrapped in bright yellow paper.

"Joe this is for you."

He smiled broadly as he took the gift from Lily. Unlike her though he ripped through the paper and grinned up at the air.

"A new chess set, thanks."

"What happened to your last one?"

He looked at Peter and sighed.

"Anton asked to borrow it over the summer and he dropped it into the fire."

James laughed and then stopped himself, he'd thought that he had been joking but by the look on his face it hadn't been a joke. He then reached into the pile and pulled out another square present but this one was small and wrapped in gold paper.

"This one says to Peter."

The small boy took the present and looked at it for a few seconds and then ripped one end of the paper and slipped the present out. He instantly started laughing and held the present up for everyone to see. It was a book, but not just any book a dictionary. On a closer look he saw that it said English to Welsh on it and laughed harder.

"Brilliant now I'll know what Branwen's saying."

She swotted him gently as he pulled out a roughly wrapped present that was covered in red paper with bits of green. It looked funny but it was clear it was soft when Peter held it.

"Alice's turn."

She took the wrapped gift and pulled the paper from it. Nobody needed to ask what it was when they saw rabbit ears sticking out at them. Frank laughed hard and James saw Alice look at him.

"I wish I'd thought of that to remind you of the day you were turned into a rabbit."

"In that case we should have gotten Joe an elephant."

They all laughed as Alice put the rabbit down on her lap and pulled out another square wrapped present. It had silver wrapping with small golden stars on it, it looked very pretty.

"Here you go Sirius."

He had the paper on the floor in seconds and had the lid of his present open, he grinned looking at everyone.

"This will be so useful, Zonkos best prank ingredients."

James leaned over to look at the pile and grinned. There were some very good things in there including some dung bombs that would be useful.

"Oh do I get to pick a present now?"

They nodded at him and Sirius looked through the pile for a moment and then pulled out a circular shaped present that was wrapped in a pale green.

"Oh Branwen you get something circular."

He tossed it gently to her and James saw her catch it smoothly as she turned it over in her hand. She shook it slightly before carefully pulling the corners open and looking down at it.

"A photo album that's fantastic guys, I can put all those lose photos in it."

She grinned as she reached back into the small pile.

"This is for you Remus."

She handed over the present that was covered by black paper and he gently pulled the end open and slipped the present out. He looked down at it then back up at the group and back down.

"What is it Re?"

He looked up at Branwen and shook his head his gaze turning to Amanda.

"I think I know who this is from."

James saw her face turn innocent in the way she always did when they were pulled in front of Dumbledore.

"Okay, okay look here's the real one."

She pulled a small package from under the sofa and handed it over to him. He opened it and again a book fell out but this time he smiled at her. The entire group was looking at him and he lifted the two books up.

James laughed at the first one that he had opened; it was entitled 'How to get that girl' but the second one was an encyclopaedia on dark creatures that roamed the wizarding world. He reached into the pile and pulled out another rectangular present that was in white paper.

"James."

He tossed it over and James opened it quickly and grinned when he saw it. It was a book which was unusual but he loved it already. It was entitled 'Quidditch teams of the world' and just flicking to the contents page he saw that there were a list of countries and below it were names of teams.

"Wow thanks to whoever got this, a book on all the Quidditch teams in the world."

"Does it have all the players in it?"

He turned to look at Ginny but she was looking at Amanda and Alice all three were grinning and James just had to ask why. Ginny continued to smile but he was surprised to find that all five girls answered.

"Cute Quidditch players."

James shared a look with Sirius as he reached into the pile and pulled out a large box that was covered in blue paper and he handed it over to Frank smiling. He watched as Frank ripped through the paper and smiled widely.

"A broom maintainer kit that's fantastic. I can sort out the tail on my broom now."

He looked at the two remaining presents and then turned to Ginny and Amanda looking at the pair. The two presents were the same size and both wrapped in red paper. Frank reached in and pulled the closet one to him and grinned.

"This one's yours Mand."

She took it and James watched her opening it, her eyes went wide as she saw it and she burst out laughing. She pushed the present to Frank still laughing and he too started laughing but unlike her he managed to tell them what it was.

"You really need this one Mand; it's a book 'The secrets to staying on your broom' perfect it'll mean one of us won't have to stay near you."

She was shaking with laughter as she reached for Ginny's present. James held his breath as she slowly opened it; he had gotten her this gift and knew that it was a risky but he felt that she would like it.

He saw her eyes widen and like Amanda before her started laughing and pointed at Joe.

"Oh you're going to have to watch yourself now."

He looked confused until she lifted up the book called 'How to curse that cheating partner' and then he paled and looked around.

"Whoever bought this thanks, I so owe you."

Then with more laughter the group headed up to their dorms to get change and open whatever presents they had left before dinner.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Branwen watched as her friends ran out of the hall after dinner to join the rest of the house in a snowball fight. Branwen though had declined saying that she wanted to spend the afternoon with Tad but would join them another day.

Looking up at the teachers table she could see her grandfather lost in conversation with Dumbledore like so many times before, she however didn't feel as happy as she thought she would. Maybe it was the fact that Lily looked very sad pushing what was left of her Christmas pudding around her plate.

It took Branwen a few minutes to realise that it was only three years ago that her mother had died and that it would be the anniversary of the funeral in three days. Branwen was willing to bet that Lily wished she had returned home if only to visit the grave.

Branwen moved around the table so she was sitting next to Lily.

"How you feeling?"

Lily looked up and shrugged at her.

"Okay I think."

"Liar."

Lily laughed a little looking down at her dessert.

"It's just that we normally go to the graveyard on Christmas Day and I feel like I'm betraying my mum you know."

"Yeah, I know. We always visit the graveyard when nhad gets home from Hogwarts. Its stupid really but it's important to us."

"How'd your mum die Bran, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

She shrugged a little looking up at the table.

"She was an old one."

"You mean she was old?"

"Yes but not the way you are thinking of."

Lily scrunched up her face and Branwen did the same thing and sighed.

"There are different kinds of magic Lily; so many and some places are stronger in magic than others."

"You mean like in Hogwarts."

"No I mean countries. Some countries have a longer magical history than others and Wales is one of them. You see there are old ones, they are those that have travelled from different times and my mother was one of them."

"Really."

Branwen nodded and looked Lily straight in the eyes.

"My mam was called Gwenhwyfar, but you probably know her as Guinevere."

"Guinevere wait as in the wife of King Arthur of the round table."

Branwen smiled a little.

"She was the daughter of King Gogrfran, and people thought of her as a just below a goddess. She was generous, charming and everyone knew of her. But as the daughter of a king it was known she would one day be a queen."

"Bran you're confusing me."

"Just listen, you'll understand in time."

"Okay so she was basically Welsh royalty, and when Arthur saw her he fell in love with her and they were married. But Arthur was too nice for his own good he would do anything for his people and he would leave her alone for weeks at a time while out helping his people."

Branwen pulled a face.

"She fell in love with Lancelot. He was a knight of the round table as the legend goes but he was a good man and he knew it was unknightly to love another man's wife never mind your kings but they were both young and full of life. You see Lily no matter what one says about Arthur he was old enough to be her father and an old man at this stage."

Branwen looked up at the table to where her father was talking happily with McGonagall.

"Arthur hadn't been faithful to her he had a bastard son called Medrawd with his own sister and he found out about Gwenhwyfar and Lancelot and he ensured that Arthur caught them together."

"He did that! That's evil."

"Yeah Tad always told me though that mam maintained that Arthur would have forgiven her because that's the kind of man he was but by law he wasn't allowed to and not even he could go against the law. He banished Lancelot and she was to be burnt alive. But Lancelot saved her and took her away."

"Wow that's so romantic."

"It is isn't it? Pity that was the end of the affair. Lancelot had lost a lot of friends in trying to rescue her and couldn't forgive her that. But you see after she had been rescued Arthur was forced to battle Lancelot out of honour after all she was still his wife. But when they were fighting Medrawd kidnapped her and it gets worse."

Branwen looked at Lily and gave her a sideways smile.

"By Celtic law the crown is passed on from uncle to nephew and by all others from father to son and Medrawd was both to Arthur. Mam always said that she was sure that Arthur would save her but Medrawd had also stolen the crown from Arthur and he left his battle with Lancelot to try and reclaim it."

"That's terrible."

"It gets worse, Arthur lost the battle, he was mortally wounded at Camlan and Galahad had him placed in a boat on a lake with three veiled women after they had dragged him off the battlefield dying and he was never seen again."

"So what happened to Gwenhwyfar?"

"She was a widowed Queen who's honour had been soiled she was sent to a nunnery where she should have lived out the rest of her life."

"But she didn't?"

"No she was an old one, but she didn't know it. She had magic running through her veins. Well Myrddin, who you know as Merlin, although he was Welsh and his real name was Myrddin, offered her the chance to learn about her magic. She started to learn and then decided to go with Myrddin and visit other times."

"Then she met your dad right?"

Branwen grinned.

"No she met my Tad. She was still young and when she arrived it was when Tad and Dumbledore were young and Tad loved her very much, but then she left and when she returned he was married with nhad, but she fell in love with nhad straight away and refused to return to her time with Myrddin."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but the only thing was that she was an old one and they can't live in our time like we can, being here was killing her. But she refused to return to her own time because she had found love again. Then she fell pregnant with me and well giving birth to me drained her of the last of her life and she died."

"That's' so sad."

Branwen nodded looking up at her father.

"It is but she finally found love with a man that loved her and put her first. After everything that she went through she finally found true love the love she had always wanted and Tad said she died happy. She held me and kissed my forehead and said 'Caru chi Branwen' and that's how I got my name."

"Wow, wait so your mum was the wife of King Arthur."

"Yep."

"That means that King Arthur is your step dad."

Branwen grinned shaking her head.

"You could say that but I don't think its true, she was married to Arthur before nhad, but it would be cool wouldn't it."

"Okay so King Arthur isn't your step dad but King Gogrfran is your grandfather."

Branwen nodded now.

"Yeah that ones true, I'm related to King Gogrfran who was the king of the giants."

Lily smiled and looked back down at her pudding.

"Okay so I've told you about my mam so now you can tell me about yours."

"She was nothing like yours."

"Did she love you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then she's exactly the same as mine."

Lily looked up at her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Well she was called Jasmine. It's a tradition in my mother's family that the girls are named after flowers, my grandmother was called Rose and her mother was Heather then I had a great aunt Blossom, my mothers sister was called Blodwyn, then I've a cousin Daisy and it just keeps going on my mothers side of the family."

Branwen laughed lightly.

"That's pretty sweet."

"Yeah well mum lived in the same street as dad growing up but they were never friends they hated each other truth be told. But Pa Evans was good friends with Grandpa John. Well anyway mum and dad went to different schools and grew up separately, because boys and girls never went to the same school back then."

"Really?"

"Yeah in the muggle world it's only been recently that boys and girls can be in the same classes, there use to be separate doors, separate buildings and corridors and you'd never see each other in school."

"That's so strange."

Lily nodded.

"Dad started working in a bank when he was old enough but mum got a job as a secretary in a doctor's surgery. My grandparents were still really close but my mum and dad still didn't really know each other."

Lily laughed and Branwen caught a spark in her eyes.

"There was a party and my mum was there with some friends and dad was there with his mates as he calls them. Something happened that night they've never told us what but whatever it was it was bad. I think some one was trying it on with mum and she wasn't happy. Well dad stepped in and took her home."

Branwen saw Lily smile as they caught eyes.

"They started spending time together and pretty soon dad asked mum out on a date and they fell in love and got married. It was really sweet they were soul mates and they promised to spend the rest of their lives together and they did."

"It's really a sweet story."

"It's nothing like your parents though."

"No its not. But it's good to know that romance can come in all different ways and that you can find love with someone you've know forever or that love can find you out."

Lily stood up smiling.

"I'm going to the bathroom, then I think I'll go up to the common room."

"I'll meet you up there in a bit."

Branwen watched her friend leave and looked up at the teachers table; a plan had formed in her mind now if only she could get it to work.

* * *

First off I want to say that the legend of Gwenhwyfar in this form is actually a Welsh legend. It is believed that she was the daughter of the King Gogrfran who was king of the giants (which is why I picked her for Branwen's mother since in legend Branwen was the sister of the king of the giants) and married Arthur. It is said that her dowry contained a round table and that she fell in love with Lancelot was kidnapped by Medrawd and after the death of Arthur spent the rest of her life in a nunnery.

I have taken the story from a book called **'Celtic Heroines'** by a fabulous author **Jenny Sullivan** and it contains a number of legends in it including the legend of Branwen which is a really sad story.

In this chapter anything about Branwen's mother after the nunnery is completely made up by me and has no truth to the legend, but I hope you don't mind the fact that I've added the legend to the story its important in the fact that it ties Branwen to the old ones, to old magic and will become important later on.

Second pouint that must be made is to do with the last chapter. A few people have asked who gave what gifts and it is as below.

Frank (Broom mantance Kit) from Remus

Joe (Chess set) from Alice

James (Quidditch through the Ages) from Branwen

Sirius (Zonkos speacial) from Peter

Peter (English to Welsh dictionary) from Lily

Remus (How to get that girl & encyclopaedia on dark creatures) from Amanda

Ginny (How to curse that cheating partner) from James

Alice (A rabbit cuddly toy) from Sirius

Amanda (The secrets of staying on your broom) from Joe

Branwen (Photo album) from Ginny

Lily (unique fragrance) from Frank


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Albus looked up from his seat as Branwen stopped in front of him. She had a far off gaze in her eyes as if she was only with them in body and not in mind. He shared a sideway glance with Dyfan who was sat next to him a cup of coffee in hand.

It was quite funny he had known this girl all her life, had been friends with her grandfather since the age of eleven and yet the rest of the students always looked at him funnily if he was caught speaking to this girl in any form other than that of a headmaster.

"Caried beth sy'n bod?" (A/N: Sweetheart what's wrong?)

"Gofyn i berson am gwestiwn?" (A/N: Can I ask a question?)

"Oes." (A/N: Yes)

"Gallu mynd i mynwent?" (A/N: Can we go to the graveyard?)

"Pam?" (A/N: Why?)

"Mae cylchwyl mam i Lily addoed." (A/N: the anniversary of Lily's mum's death)

Although this conversation was taking place between Dyfan and Branwen Albus was aware of what was being said. He had been friends with the man for so long that he now spoke fluent Welsh which was an added bonus since every language one spoke was always advantageous.

Dyfan looked at Albus and he in turn looked at Branwen looking around he smiled kindly at the girl.

"Oes mynd ceisio Lily." (A/N: Yes go get Lily)

He saw Branwen smile at him and he smiled back as the girl ran from the hall. Dyfan was looking at him carefully but all he did was shrug. They sat there drinking their coffee in peace for only five minutes before the two girls appeared again.

As they entered the hall the remaining students started to stare, it was the fact both looked very muggle with their jeans and jumpers with a muggle coat over the top not the usual cloak. They walked to the top table and Branwen noticed her father looking at them.

"Ble sy'n mynediad?" (A/N: Where you going?)

"Mynwent." (A/N: graveyard)

Branwen smiled at her father and looked up at Albus, he smiled at the girls and stood up pulling his wand out of his pocket. He waved it quickly over himself and his clothes changed instantly so that he to had a pair of trousers a shirt and a jacket on. When he looked to his left he found that Dyfan to had changed.

"Shall we go then?"

He smiled towards Lily and Branwen and the two looked up at him expectantly. He looked at Dyfan and the man nodded and the pair started to leave the hall. The two girls walked in silence behind them as they exited the building and took the familiar path down towards the town.

Albus looked backwards at the two girls who had their arms linked in each others quietly talking; Dyfan drew him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't it amazing how fast they grow up?"

"It is, I still remember us starting Hogwarts and now your granddaughter is in her fourth year."

"Yeah. Do you ever wish you'd had children?"

"I have many children, but my own that was never an option."

"Oh I'm sure that Karen would happily have had your children."

Albus smiled sadly at his old friend. Karen was somebody that they had not spoken of in decades, and he was surprised by how it still hurt so much to talk about her. His friend was staring at him in the way that only he ever dared and Albus knew that for the first time in decades he knew that the truth wasn't being given to him.

"Not know Dyfan, later."

The man looked at him but didn't say anything. They stopped on the path into the town and the two girls looked up at them.

"Now the pair of you are still too young to have passed your Apparation tests but that doesn't mean you can't do it."

"But what do you mean Professor?"

"I mean I need you both to think about a graveyard, where we are going. Then Branwen if you hold tightly onto Dyfan's arm and Lily you hold mine Dyfan and I can apparate away and take you with us."

Albus smiled at the way both girls paled but Dyfan smiled warmly at the pair.

"It'll feel strange, I'm so use to it myself that I don't really think about it but it's kind of like pushing your whole body into a Butterbeer glass."

Albus noted that they paled even more at this but Lily had stepped forward and taken his left arm wrapping her own around it as Branwen took Dyfan's. Both girls closed their eyes and Albus counted down from three and they disappeared from the village.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes when the sensation had left her and almost screamed, they had left the village in Scotland far behind. She was stood at the entrance to the graveyard in Bristol. She looked at those with her and carefully took the gate in her hand and entered the cemetery.

As a young child she had always feared graveyards she didn't know how it had come about but she felt it had something to do with being surrounded by death. She'd always had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she'd walk pass the graves knowing that people lay under the grass.

It was one of those sad places that really brought home the fact that nobody lived forever no matter how hard one tried death would always catch up with you in the end whether you were ready for it or not. This drove Lily to no ends. She wanted to make something of herself so that when she was gone people would remember her name and so part of her would live on.

She walked slowly passed a number of graves and then she spotted three people standing over by one of them. She knew instantly that it was her family standing looking at her mother's grave and she couldn't contain herself as she ran over there.

She stopped just short of them looking over her shoulder. Branwen along with Tad and Dumbledore were holding back a bit looking at all the gravestones as they passed them. She however must have made some sort of noise because Pa Evans turned to look at her.

"Lily dear, how'd you get here? I thought you were staying in school!"

This caused her father to turn and he smiled wrapping her into his arms.

"Daddy! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby, but how did you get here?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Tad brought us."

She pointed over her shoulder and her father nodded towards them. He released Lily from his grip and she took hold of Pa Evans hugging him close to her taking in his scent of pipe tobacco and mints. Smiling into his chest.

Then she stood next to Petunia and looked down at her mothers grave, it was a simple grave really with a message that showed what was most important to her.

_Jasmine Evans_

_1946 – 1971 _

_Daughter, Wife,_

_Mother, Friend_

_Greatly loved,_

_Greatly missed_

Lily could feel tears starting to stir in her eyes but she was determined to hold them back, enough tears had been shed for her mother. Now was a time of remembrance of happiness not sadness. She stood with her family for fifteen minutes allowing them to talk to the grave and then Pa Evans' looked at her.

"We're going now, are you going to come home with us?"

"I wish I could but I have to return to school in a bit."

He nodded at her and she hugged her grandfather again kissing his cheek followed by her father. But when she looked at Petunia there was only a stony look and then she had turned her back and left.

Lily stood there looking at the grave when Branwen came up and took her hand. She smiled at her friend looking back at her mother's grave.

"Merry Christmas mum. So much has happened, you remember Branwen my friend."

"Hello Mrs Evans."

"Well we're in our fourth year now at Hogwarts and things are pretty good. We're passing the classes and learning loads and having fun with our friends. You'd love our friends, there's Alice, she's so funny and Ginny she's beautiful and always up for a prank and Amanda is just as bad, but she loves flying as well."

"Oh but you've forgotten to tell her about the boys. There's Sirius he's like the male version of Amanda, always in trouble for something really smart and loves flying, and then there's James who's actually just the same only a little more sane that Sirius. Then there's Remus who's really smart and funny, Frank who seems quiet until you meet him."

"Yeah and Joe who's in your face most of the time making jokes and of course we can't forget Branwen's boyfriend Peter, he's quiet and sweet most of the time but boy is he as bad as the others at other times."

Branwen and Lily laughed looking over their shoulders at the two old men standing there looking at graves, both continued to laugh as they filled Lily's mother in on all the gossip they had about the past year.

* * *

"It's really sad how short a life most muggles have isn't it."

"Defiantly Dyfan look at this chap Richard here he only lived to be eighty seven that's so young."

"Yeah and this one here Tay sixty five."

"Oh there's a woman here that was called Sophia she only lived to be twenty."

The two men shared a look, it was a sad fact really that people didn't live long, and not even they could help to prevent the deaths that were taking place around them.

"Do you want to talk about Karen now?"

"Can it wait until we get back to Hogwarts?"

"That depends on if you're planning to wiggle your way out of the conversation."

"We shall continue it then."

"Tad, can you magic some flowers for us to put on the grave?"

He nodded at Branwen and pointed his wand at some stones on the floor. Where they had once sat were now a bunch of Jasmine flowers. Branwen picked them up and handed them to Lily who placed them on the grave. Then the two girls went back to the men.

"Thank you for bringing me here today sir."

"That's alright Lily. Now we have one more stop before we go back to Hogwarts. Please think of a graveyard again and we'll be off."

* * *

Branwen took in a breath of air and turned to look around at where she was. She knew this graveyard she had visited it for all her life. Quickly she took Lily's hand and led her through the graves. She had learnt the path by heart years ago.

She felt at home in this place, it might be a bit morbid but she felt safe here as if this was the place that one day she would belong. She remembered when she was younger telling Tad that this would be where she'd be buried.

She pulled Lily to a small grave, it was a white marble and looked very expensive although Branwen knew that it had been charmed to look like this, that this grave was made to last an eternity. Her eyes scanned the small inscription.

_Gwenhwyfar_

_Bywiog ymlaen yn traddodiad_

Lily's squeak brought Branwen to attention and she turned to her friend.

"Lily meet my mam's grave, mam this is my best friend Lily. I'm sure you would have liked her."

"What does it say on her grave?"

"Oh under her name you mean, it says 'live on in legend' very appropriate."

Lily smiled taking her friends hand and looking around.

"Where do you think Dumbledore and Tad went?"

Branwen spun around looking and found a small pile of Daffodils on the grass and picked them up placing them on her mother's grave before looking again.

"Tad said that an old friend of theirs is buried here. I bet they've gone there to have a look, we'll just wait here with mam until they're ready."

* * *

Dyfan stood to his friends left, neither made a noise they just looked at the grave in front of them. A small tear was playing in his eye. He visited this grave often always thinking about what could have been, what should have been.

_Karen Arianrhod_

_Merch ap Cymru _

Dyfan smiled gently looking at his baby sister's grave. It was a weird thing to see especially when there had been twenty years between them before they started. He knew he should have been the one to die first he was her older brother but he couldn't save her from death.

He knew that he wasn't the only one who had wanted to save her from death but had been unable to. He didn't know how long they stood there for but it seemed like hours when Albus finally spoke.

"I think I need a drink."

"We'd better get back to Hogwarts then."

"No the Hogshead I think."

* * *

I think that the main thing I must say about this is that the Welsh sentences in this aren't the best. They are not exactly right although if I were to go to North Wales and say this they would know what I'm saying. I do not speak Welsh although it is my country's native language I am an English speaker and my Welsh was never the best but its good enough for what I need.

Oh and the little bit of Welsh under the name Karen means daughter of Wales.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Branwen looked up at the gates to the school wondering how long they would have to wait. Tad had sent on a message telling somebody to open them. A large figure loomed up in the distance and Lily called out.

When the person got closer Branwen smiled.

"Hello Hagrid thanks for letting us in."

"Where've you two bin then?"

"Graveyard."

"Oh sorry didn't know."

He smiled at the pair as he opened the gate and let them walk on ahead of him. Branwen was still thinking about her mother. She'd had a tough life but she had found happiness through the bad times and bad things were happening now but hopefully good times would shine through.

Laughter echoed through the grounds and Hagrid grunted something and Lily asked him to repeat it.

"Snowball fightin' they're rough don't know how many 'it me."

Lily giggled and Hagrid smiled scoping some snow into his hand and rolling it into a large snowball. He raised his hand and threw the snow hard. A yelp sounded through the air and a sandy head looked up at them.

Branwen grinned ducking down and pulling snow into her own hand. Running forward with Lily behind her she flung it at Remus watching him duck and the snow connecting with Peter's head. He turned in time for Lily's snowball to hit his face. As Branwen laughed snow came at her from her left and she saw Ginny duck back down next to Joe.

Branwen ran forward and dived down next to Peter and Remus.

"What's going on?"

"Most people have gone inside so we've got teams of two and we're trying to get them. It's me and Remus, James and Sirius, Joe and Ginny, then there's Alice and Frank."

"What about Mand?"

"Oh she's losing. Last we saw her Sirius was sitting on her while James poured snow into her jumper."

Lily laughed as she picked up a large amount of snow and pointed to their right. Crawling along the floor were two dark haired boys. She raised her eyebrows and Remus nodded. The two stood and with yells ran forward towards the two boys.

Branwen grinned looking at Peter and the two picked up their own snow and chased after their two friends. They had Sirius and James pinned on the floor and Remus and Peter sat on them while the two girls tipped snow on them.

Branwen suddenly screamed as she felt something cold go down her neck and turned in time for Joe to put a load of snow into her face. She picked up more but then a pile landed on his head. Amanda and Alice were laughing as Frank wrestled him to the floor.

"I think I'm beating you Joe."

"Cheater! I was attacking Branwen."

The group all laughed as they dropped into the snow and started to make snow angels. Branwen just lay there looking up into the night sky. It had been a weird day full of twists and turns but she had learnt something from the day.

She knew that no matter what happened she'd live life to her fullest. Nobody knew when it would be their time. You wouldn't get a second chance and she wasn't going to waste hers. She would enjoy however long she had with her group of friends.

* * *

Iknow this chapter is short but the last one was long and the next one will be long I promise, its going to be a chapter about Dumbledore's past.


	43. Chapter 43

I'm dedicating this chapter to Karen aka Jazz. I promised I'd get you into one of my stories and finally here you are.

Chapter 43

Albus dropped into a chair by the counter of the Hogshead and lifted the glass of Firewhisky to his mouth. Dyfan picked up his own and downed the shot and they both looked up at Aberforth. Albus saw the look on his brother's face; wonderment on how much they were drinking. They had only been in the pub for twenty minutes but had already had three butterbeers and five whisky shots.

"Alb what's wrong?"

"Nothing Abs another drink please."

"Dyf?"

"We've been to Karen's grave."

This seemed to answer the question and Aberforth gave the two men another drink. Albus sat there thinking of the first time he had ever seen Karen and how small she had been.

_Albus stopped outside the gate of the house. It had been a while since he had visited here; almost four years, but he knew that he was welcome. After all he was like a second son to the family._

_He took a deep breath and pushed the gate open. Slowly he walked up the path and came to a stop in front of the door. He knocked it once and stood back. A few seconds passed and the door swung open and Albus came face to face with his best friend._

"_Alb come in. Mam will be so glad to see you again."_

"_Yeah I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been busy since Hogwarts, but you know that."_

"_Of course I know it, I work with you everyday. But mam will be happy."_

"_Fan play with me!"_

_Albus smiled as a small girl ran into the room, her red hair flying behind her. He could see that her eyes were an unusual shade of teal that shone with laughter. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him though and she ran to hide behind Dyfan._

"_Karen don't be scared this is my friend Albus."_

"_Hello Karen it's nice to finally meet you."_

_He could see her look around Dyfan's legs at him. She had a small piece of hair in her mouth chewing on it gently. Her eyes were wide but then she bravely stepped out and smiled at him._

"_Hello I'm four I am."_

"_Are you? Well you are a big girl aren't you?"_

"_Yes. Are you staying for dinner?"_

"_Albus Dumbledore is that you? My how you've grown up come here and give me a hug."_

_He moved forward and allowed his arms to rest around the small frame of his best friends mum._

"_I'm sorry it's been so long Mrs Ddraig."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ceridwen?"_

"_Sorry I kept forgetting."_

"_Is he staying for dinner?"_

_Albus turned to see Karen jumping on Dyfan's feet pulling on the bottom of his robes trying to get an answer._

"_Of course he's staying for dinner titch, now off my shoes."_

_She smiled up at Albus and waved a doll at him._

"_Will you play dolls with me?"_

_He smiled and nodded taking a doll from her and sitting down on the floor. Dyfan raised an eyebrow at him but grinned as Karen threw a doll at him as well._

"_We're playing tea parties."_

"_Are we?"_

"_Don't do silly Fan of course we are."_

_Albus held onto the doll playing along with the young girl until Ceridwen called them through for dinner. He climbed to his feet but as he went to move Karen grabbed his arm swinging it as she was walking. They made it to the table and Albus took a seat next to Dyfan._

"_I want to sit by Albus!"_

_Albus smiled at Karen and pulled the chair next to him so that she could sit down. She smiled up at him happily as she picked up her fork and stabbed at her dinner._

"Alb you okay?"

Albus shook his head clearing away the memory and looked up at his brother. A sad smile was playing on his features.

"I'm fine Abs. Another drink I think."

He saw Dyfan give him a funny look and he smiled at him.

"I was just remembering the first time I met Karen."

His old friend grinned at him.

"And she made you play dolls."

They laughed as Aberforth placed more drinks in front of them.

"How old were you two then?"

"Twenty four. Karen was only four at the time and she took a shine to Albus straight away. I remember that when he left she kept asking when he was coming back. It was sweet."

"Yeah but I bet you didn't think she'd end up falling in love with him."

"No but it was only because he was nice to her in Hogwarts."

Aberforth and Dyfan shared a smile as Albus downed another drink. He had to admit it was strange having somebody twenty years younger than you fall in love with him. It hadn't always been easy not when he had started working in Hogwarts when Karen was entering her fifth year.

_Albus looked up from his desk as the class entered. Nervous butterflies were creeping through his stomach. He'd never taught before, he'd been too busy working on the uses of dragon blood with Flamel. But what with Dippit becoming headmaster they needed a new Transfiguration teacher and somehow he had ended up with the job._

_As the class entered he noticed a familiar face among them. He had forgotten that Karen would be one of his students. It was a stupid mistake for him to make after all she was nearly sixteen and in her fifth year._

_She looked so different in her school uniform he had never seen her this way. She looked grown up compared to their last meeting. Her eye's shone in the same manner they always had as she pulled on her long hair. As she took a seat among her friends she pulled at her robes, settling them just right. He shook his head and started his lecture._

"_Morning class, I'm Professor Dumbledore and I'll be teaching you Transfiguration during this very important year. We must not forget that you shall after all be sitting your OWLs at the end of this year. That means the work load is going to be heavy but you should all be able to cope with it. Now for the register."_

_The lesson itself went very well and when the bell sounded Albus stood watching his first class leave the room. He turned his back to them and picked up a book but had the feeling of eyes on him and so spinning around his eyes met a green set. This shocked him for a few minutes until he remembered that the girl's eyes always turned green when she was happy._

"_Alb you didn't say you were going to be the new Transfiguration teacher."_

"_Last minute thing."_

"_And you couldn't have told me!"_

_He grinned at the girl in front of him. No the young woman and opened his arms so she could hug him._

"_Karen, I've taken a job as your new Transfiguration teacher."_

"_Wow that's excellent Alb! I'm so happy I'll get to see you all the time."_

"_Yes and may I ask when were you planning on telling me you were a Ravenclaw?"_

"_You never asked. I can't help it if you just assumed I was a Gryffindor."_

_She smiled at him as a group of first years entered the room._

"_Well I'd better get to potions Slughorn will be mad if I'm late. See you later, Professor."_

Albus picked up another drink and swallowed it down looking at his two friends.

"I never meant to fall in love with her you know. She was a student and I was her teacher."

Aberforth grinned at him as he topped up three more glasses and looked closely at his brother.

"Like you would have changed it even if you could. You loved her before you were her teacher."

"No I didn't! She was only a girl."

"Yeah and not just any girl my sister. Your best friend's sister."

Albus now smiled warmly at his oldest friend.

"And if it hadn't have been me it would have been someone else."

"How did you two start up again?"

"He kissed her in the school that's what she always told me. But I suspect there's more to the story than she ever told me, after all I was only her brother."

Albus closed his eyes barely daring to call the memory forward.

_Albus was patrolling the corridors. He usually didn't mind but his mind was elsewhere on this occasion. He knew that he needed to speak to Dyfan about something very serious, Karen. She wasn't a little girl anymore though; no she had reached the age of eighteen. She was the schools Head Girl and that meant she was leaving soon to be in the wide world._

_Now this opened a number of possibilities for Albus. He didn't want to admit it but somewhere along the way he had found himself attracted to the woman, and she truly was a woman now. He was no longer reminded of the four year old girl that had attached herself to him all those years ago._

_No he had been watching Karen closely and knew everything he could about her. How her figure had taken on a fuller shape, how her freckles had faded and now lightly dusted her nose. How she always smiled and laughed. He hated to admit it but he felt like he was falling in love with her._

_Of course any relationship was forbidden what with the fact that he was her professor but there was also the fact that she was his best friend's sister. That alone put her out of bounds. Worse still was the fact that she was barely eighteen while he had reached the age of thirty eight, he was too old for her._

_His mind continued to wander when he heard a muffled scream from down the corridor. Quickly he took off at a run to try and see what was happening. As he reached the corridor he felt all colour drain from his face by the picture that met him._

_Karen was trapped against the wall and a large Hufflepuff boy had her pinned there. From the back Albus was pretty sure that it was Sean Richardson but he wasn't a hundred percent sure._

"_What's going on here?"_

_The boy turned and Albus saw at once that Karen's eyes were a dark blue. That was a sure sign that she was scared or upset. He moved forward towards the pair._

"_Miss Ddraig is everything alright."_

"_Course it is. We just wanted some time alone together."_

"_Karen?"_

_She looked up at him and he could see small tears playing on the edge of her eyes. That did it for him._

"_Mr Richardson fifty points from Hufflepuff and a weeks worth of detentions. Now let go of the Head Girl and return to your dormitory before I see fit to remove more points."_

_The boy made a face but didn't answer back as he walked off. Albus though walked slowly towards Karen. He could see that her body was shaking and then so suddenly that he didn't see it coming she had flung herself at him crying into his shoulder._

"_Shh, come on lets go to my office."_

_He led her to his office quickly and sat her onto his chair. Going through his draws he pulled out a chocolate frog and handed it to her. She smiled slightly through her tears at him as she bit into it._

_He watched her eat as he knelt on the floor by her feet. After a few moments of silence except for sniffs she looked up at him._

"_Thanks."_

_She took his hand and gently pulled him up so that his face was level with hers and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her close gently placing a hand on her soft hair; he was so close that he could smell the vanilla that hung around her. She pulled back slightly and to his amazement he felt her lips gently brush against his._

"Alb let go of me!"

Albus shook his head and looked up into his brother's face. A blush came to his own and he dropped his brother's face amidst the laughter of Dyfan.

"Bet we can guess what you were remembering there old friend."

Albus chuckled as he picked up his glass and slowly took a mouthful.

"Karen was truly the best thing that ever happened in my life. She didn't see the famous Albus Dumbledore. Just me Alb, someone that nobody else apart from you two has ever known."

Dyfan nodded at Aberforth as he walked down to serve another person. Dyfan then cleared his throat.

"She always said you were the best thing in her life. Most people only saw us as Ddraigs the famous Welsh family. Nobody saw her as herself except you and she loved you for that."

"I know she told me on our wedding day."

"I remember that day, she was so nervous that I had to carry her down the aisle. She thought that you were going to change your mind and decide that you didn't want her anymore."

"Really, I didn't know that. I thought that she was going to leave me at the aisle."

Aberforth had come back down to them and laughed causing both men to look up.

"I had to hold him there to stop him running out of the church to try and find her."

Then suddenly all three men sobered up as if remembering what had happened once the pair had married.

Albus' mind travelled to the last time he had seen Karen

_Turning around he watched her walk into the kitchen. She was flushed but a smile was spread over her face. Gently she placed a vase filled with daffodils on the table and sniffed the air._

"_What you making Alb?"_

"_Chicken soup."_

"_Yum."_

_He scoped some into two dishes and carried them over to the table gently placing one in front of his wife. She quickly fell onto it as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. He on the other hand only sipped it keeping his eyes on her._

"_Okay what you looking at Alb?"_

"_Are you feeling better?"_

_She grinned widely at him as she took another mouthful._

"_I was never ill."_

"_Liar! I heard you in the bathroom this morning, you emptied your stomach."_

_She had taken another mouthful and so didn't answer straight away. When she did he noticed that her eyes were shinning green a sure shine that she was happy._

"_I'm not lying its just part of my condition. Doesn't mean I'm ill."_

_She was staring at him hard and he just looked into her eyes. It finally hit him what she had said and he lowered his spoon into his bowl a smile playing on his face. She grinned happily at him and he quickly scoped her up into his arms hugging her close._

"_We're having a baby?"_

"_Yeah, in seven months."_

"_How long have you known?"_

"_A couple of days. I had to get use to the idea before I told you."_

_He kissed her passionately before pulling away. He'd never felt so happy in his life, this was everything he'd ever wanted. A woman that loved him and that he loved and a child on the way. This was his family, things couldn't get any better._

"Are you crying Alb?"

He quickly wiped at his eyes looking at his brother.

"In all these years there's something I never told you."

Both men looked at him, questions in their eyes.

"Karen was pregnant when Grindelwald killed her."

He heard Aberforth swear and looking at Dyfan he paled. It was a sad truth that he had never confided to anybody not his brother, nor brother-in-law. He had found it difficult to deal with, coming home from a meeting with Dippit to find her on the floor dead, with a clear message that it had been Grindelwald.

It had driven him her death everyone had known that. He had gone after Grindelwald and had defeated him, killing him and removing him from the world that he had tormented for so long. It had helped slightly but he had forever lived with the knowledge that the woman he loved was gone.

The three men looked at each other and without another word downed another shot each.

* * *

I would just like to say now that I'm behind on some University work so the next post won't be until I've caught up.

Kris


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Christmas passed quicker than anybody had expected. The entire school had been frightened on Boxing Day when they had come down to breakfast to find their headmaster passed out in the entrance hall snoring away. Next to him Tad was laying fast asleep as too another man they had never met.

The men had quickly been carried away by the other professors and the students had found their way to breakfast. As for the New Year that had been quiet for the most part without much incident. The students had each spent the night in their common rooms throwing themselves small parties and enjoying themselves.

However before anybody wanted to admit they were back in lessons as January started to pass them by. It was near the end of the month when Alice found herself walking the school way past her curfew looking for the Head Boy.

She was on the fourth floor looking for him, she knew that he was somewhere on this floor but she was just couldn't find him. Laughter floated in her direction and she quickened her pace until she found her brother, he had Tina pinned against the wall and both were smiling.

"Aaron can we have a word?"

She watched as his head turned and he scowled at her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew now back to your dorm room before I remove more."

"Aaron grow up I need to talk to you."

She watched as Tina pushed herself away from the wall and leaned up to Aaron's ear whispering something. She wiggled her eyebrows and turned walking away.

"This better be important I was busy."

"What trying it on with Tina, well judging by her I haven't ruined it. I bet she's waiting in another corridor for you."

His eyes flared and he stamped his foot at her.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything, I told mum I wanted to be an only child but no she had to go and have you anyway."

Her eyes flared as she crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head at him.

"Forget it then okay, you go and find Tina."

She stormed away but before she had reached the end of the corridor a pair of arms had wrapped around her.

"Okay Al what's wrong?"

"Like you care, let go of me."

She pulled herself away from him but he grabbed her arm and refused to let it go, she finally turned to look at her brother and sighed.

"We have to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of you Aaron, I came to ask you for your share of the money for mum's birthday present and you go off on one at me."

"Wait that's why you came to find me at this time!"

Anger was in his voice and Alice scrunched up her eyes.

"Sorry I shouldn't yell."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"See this is what I meant you have to control your temper Aaron."

He let go of her arm and she quickly wrapped it around herself looking up at him.

"Can I give you the money in the morning?"

"Sure but I really need that money tomorrow otherwise they won't deliver it in time."

He nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry to be a jerk."

"You okay?"

"I'm just everywhere. It's my last year Al and it's difficult. The workload is so hard and then there are all these questions about my future."

"I thought that the Cannons had approached you."

"They have but I'm not sure. Dad wants me to go into the ministry and that might be better for me."

He shrugged and Alice wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"Get off me kid."

She smiled up at him and looked over his shoulder.

"I think Tina's still waiting for you. I'm off to bed and don't forget the money."

He smirked as she turned and headed to bed

* * *

I know its short but I wanted to show a little of Alice's relationship with her brother. Not sure when next chapter will be depends on how much I get written of my next essay (Ancient Technology) hopefully it will be end of next week, maybe start of week after


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Valentines Day showed itself bright and early one Thursday morning much to everyone's surprise. Ginny sat at the table for breakfast among her friends smiling and laughing. She watched Frank walk into the room with Joe and she exchanged a look with Alice.

The two boys slowly made their way over to them and dropped into the seats. A Valentine's dance had been announced a month earlier for fifth years up, but a younger student could go if asked. Neither Frank nor Joe had said anything about the dance but she and Alice had gotten dresses because both were sure they would be expected to go.

"Morning girls."

Frank smiled at them all as he picked up a spoon and started to eat his porridge. He happily sat there eating his breakfast before turning to Amanda and Sirius starting a conversation about the Quidditch practice that had been called off that night.

Branwen and Peter were sat opposite Ginny and were lost in conversation while Lily happily chatted with Remus and James. Alice though was looking at Frank and Ginny was sure the girl was about to throw something at him, but held her tongue.

"You got a dress ready for tonight hun?"

Ginny turned to look at Joe as he bit into an omelette smiling at her through the egg.

"Why would I need a dress?"

He chocked at this and she saw Frank look at her from the other side.

"The dance that I'm taking you to tonight."

"Oh you didn't say anything about that. Alice and I are planning on working on our transfiguration essay that's due in tomorrow."

"But Alice is coming to the dance with me!"

"You didn't ask me though."

Both boys looked at each other and seemed to relax at Alice's words. It seemed that they had worked out what the problem was and Frank spoke up.

"We're sorry that we didn't ask you, we just assumed that you'd come with us."

Alice grinned at him.

"We know that but next time it would be nice to be asked."

He nodded at her and looked at his watch.

"Come on Joe we have Transfiguration now and we can't be late."

The two stood up and looked at the group and waved. Ginny looked at her own watch and back up at Alice.

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures now, we should get going."

She stood up and looked across the table.

"Peter, Sirius we have Care of Magical Creatures now we better get going."

They stood there watching the two boys as Amanda too looked down at her friends.

"Yeah and we've got Ancient Runes we should be going as well."

Ginny walked with Alice down the path to the pen where Professor Kettleburn was stood.

"Morning class, today we'll be studying Unicorns."

Ginny and Alice smiled at each other this was going to be a lesson that they would enjoy. Before they knew it the lesson was over and they were heading up to charms to join their friends. The lesson was quick and lunch was being served.

Ginny sat talking to Amanda when Keith came towards them.

"Hello girls, got any plans for this evening?"

"Yep Joe and I are going to the dance."

"That's nice what about you Amanda?"

She turned to look at him and put a happy smile on her face.

"I have loads of plans, and they all start with me doing my homework and end with me washing my hair."

He gave her a funny look before winking.

"How about we change those plans and you come to the dance with me."

"I told you yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that no!"

She turned and smiled at Ginny picking up a piece of chicken with her fork and happily putting it in her mouth. Keith shrugged and walked away but Ginny laughed.

"Think he'll ever give up."

"Not until he gets a girlfriend."

Ginny laughed as she saw James stand up and wave at her.

"Come on Gin we have muggle studies."

She stood up at the same time as Lily did.

"Alice we'd better get going we're going to be late for Divination."

"Oh and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

The pair laughed as they ran out of the room and Ginny looked at Amanda.

"What you got now?"

"Arithmancy with Branwen and Remus."

With that the group all stood and headed to their different lessons agreeing that they would all meet up at potions for their final lesson of the day.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

James turned the corner heading to Potions. He knew he was going to be early because the Muggle Studies professor had let him go early due to the fact that he alone had completed the work.

The sight that met him sent shivers down his spine. Amanda had been cornered by Lestrange and was struggling to get him off of her. As James neared he noticed the red rose thrown on the floor and heard Lestrange drawl.

"Come on Amanda. We're destined to be together, go out with me."

"No! Now let me go."

"Kiss me first."

James looked on and saw the fear in his friends face. She looked panicked and for one of the first times he realised just how scared this boy could make her. Without hesitation he stepped forward to intervene.

"Lestrange let her go!"

James saw Amanda relax at the sight of him, but as she relaxed the boy angered. James guessed he'd planned something that wasn't going to work now he was there. Amanda was pleading silently with him to do something and suddenly an idea struck him.

James quickly stepped forward and was standing next to the pair. He noticed for the first time that Lestrange had hold of Amanda. One of his arms was wrapped around her small waist preventing her movement. He felt anger well up at this how dare he touch her after everything he had done.

"I said let her go!"

"What's it to you anyway Potter? My business with Amanda has nothing to do with you."

"Well that's what you think."

James' mind was quick. He had worked out how he was going to save Amanda straight away. He just hoped that she would play along with it and not slap him across the face.

"What?"

"You heard me Lestrange. Now let her go"

"No!"

James moved forward and grabbed Amanda's arm. Carefully he pulled her towards him out of Lestrange's grip.

"If you ever touch her again I will hurt you Lestrange."

"You have no say about what we do."

"Actually I do. And if you ever touch my Amanda again … I'll put you in the hospital wing."

"Your Amanda! Ha since when has she been yours?"

Here it was the most difficult part. Casting Amanda a small glance he could see the mild confusion on her face. But she was clever and quickly she made her face blank. Lestrange studied her looking for a sign of what James was on about.

"She's been mine since she agreed to go out with me."

"Yeah right. She's got better taste than to go out with you Potter."

Knowing that he would have to prove this statement James moved his body so he was facing Amanda. He knew she was really confused especially as he placed his hand under her chin lifting her towards him. As she neared he lowered his face and allowed their lips to meet.

The kiss was quick and sweet. Pulling slightly away he knew that Lestrange wouldn't believe them from that. Before he was far away he again leaned in and took her lips. This time it was different it was longer, stronger than before.

James allowed his hand to move from her face to her shoulder as she too moved her arms around his neck. As the kiss deepened he moved his arms further down until they rested around her waist holding her close to him.

As the seconds passed James opened his eye slightly and he could see the astonishment on the other boy along with much more anger than he should have shown. James decided that he should end this before anyone else, namely Professor Malfoy, turned up.

James pulled back and was glad that Amanda too pulled back with a smile on her face as she quickly glanced at Lestrange. Allowing her arms to fall from his shoulders he continued to hold her close as he said in a voice loud enough for the three to hear.

"Happy Valentines Day beautiful!"

A small snort was heard before the boy stormed into the dungeon where their potions lesson would take place. James just stood there for a moment still holding Amanda. He couldn't believe it he had kissed her! It was something he had wanted to do for months and she hadn't slapped him.

A small voice broke into his thoughts bringing him back to reality.

"Thanks James. You just saved me."

Amanda leaned towards him and kissed his cheek before turning and walking into the potions room. James just stood there as he moved his hand to the spot. She had kissed him without need. A small smile crept up his face as he followed her into the classroom.

He watched as she took her seat at the front of the class. She would soon be surrounded by Slytherins while he sat at the back waiting for Sirius to join him.

* * *

I know that one or two of you won't like this storyline but tough luck. As I've said countless of times I believe you need to date around before you find who you're suited for. This is just one of many storylines that is going to spring up. However don't worry too much because I can promise you Lily will be the one to end up with James, its just going to take a while to get there. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Today we will be discussing the side effects of love potions and why they should never be used on another. Dixon are you listening?"

A poke in Amanda's side brought her back to the lesson as she shook her head wondering why people were staring at her. From beside her she could make out Severus' attempts to make her nod, and she assumed the answer was yes.

"Yes Professor."

"Well what did I say?"

Amanda looked down and towards Severus' paper while moving her hand to make it look like she had an itch on the back of her neck. On his paper were the words love potion and effect. Looking back up she met her professor's eyes.

"We were about to discuss the effect of love potions."

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and another five for taking answers from another student. Snape five points for knowing the answer."

Amanda didn't protest like she would normally, she didn't care how many points were taken. Her mind wasn't functioning properly today she kept replaying the scenes from earlier. The way James looked as he leaned towards her and the feel of his lips on hers.

A small sigh left her lips as she tried to pay attention. She heard a cough behind her and turned to see Peter and Remus sitting right behind her smiling at something. Just behind them were Lily and Branwen who were humming happily.

Looking further back Amanda could see Malfoy standing just behind Ginny and Alice, who were behind Lily and Branwen but in front of Sirius and James. She forced her ears to work as she saw her professor's mouth open.

"Potter that's five points for not paying attention, another five for answering back with a detention tomorrow night."

Amanda's eyes met James' for a moment and both smiled briefly. Malfoy however seemed to spot this and was instantly on the attack.

"Miss Dixon please stand."

Amanda quickly stood up guessing what was to come. She was going to be put under the spell of destiny as her aunt called it.

"Love potions are a way of making someone love you yes Dixon."

"Yes professor."

"Well there is a better thing than the potion. Before going through the entire trouble of making the potion wouldn't it be easier to see if the person is already interested?"

"Yes professor"

Amanda looked straight ahead knowing what was to come, and she knew that the professor would try to humiliate her. However she had long ago learnt of her 'destiny' and so could use that under the spell.

"A spell that will tell you whether the person wants you is the best answer. So all you have to do is point your wand at the person and say 'fideatum' we will see this spell at work shan't we Miss Dixon?"

"Yes professor."

Without waiting she walked to the front opposite the desk and looked out at the class knowing what was to come. Her aunt held her wand at her and muttered the words. Amanda knew that she was under the trance, she felt light headed as if she would tell anything.

"Now Miss Dixon who is it then?"

"My destiny is to unite the family of Dixon to that of Black. I have no say in it and must not have any other relationships as it is forbidden."

Seconds later Amanda felt the trance leave her as the bell sounded. A stunned class left as she quickly picked up her book bag after putting her things away. She knew she had stunned them all especially her aunt judging by the look she wore.

As she turned to leave she felt a hand on her arm and for the third time that day she was pulled towards someone.

"You know of you and Black?"

"Yes it wasn't hard to figure out. I've seen the way you all look at us, the way you whisper the words of us around at parties. It was decided long ago and it's time I come to terms with it and forget about dating as I won't have any say anyway. Now if you don't mind I'm suppose to meet James so he can help me on my Transfiguration work."

Amanda quickly left the room and went up to the Great Hall for dinner. Without looking she quickly took a seat between Lucy Richards and Thomas Christian so she wouldn't have to sit by one of her friends and answer questions about what had happened in Potions.

Amanda sat and watched as the older students rushed their food and quickly left to get ready for the Valentine's dance. Amanda smiled as Andi moved away to get ready. It was really sweet but Amanda was glad that it was only for fifth years up. She didn't really think she could cope with a dance, having to dress up and smile all the time.

"You okay Dixon?"

Amanda looked at Thomas and smiled shyly at him. She didn't know what to make of Christian he was a bit weird, but in a good way. Plus he was the Quidditch captain and beater for their team.

"Yeah Christian I'm fine."

"Okay well I'm going up to the tower to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow night for practice alright."

As he stood Amanda noticed James sitting further down giving her a funny look. She could see hurt on his features but didn't know what to think. Quickly she climbed to her feet and called to Christian and walked with him up to the common room.

* * *

Sorry its been a while since my last update. I've had no internet for a week but the problem is sorted now. There'll be another post this weekend and then hopefully another one before I go to Egypt (a week tomorrow!)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

A poke in the rib brought James back to his surroundings right in front of him stood the angry professor. She was red in the face and it was clear that she had been talking to him.

"Sorry professor didn't catch a word of that; I'm in my own little world today. But maybe if it were more interesting I'd pay attention. Shouldn't this room be pink today after all it is Valentines Day, or did Mr Malfoy forget again and you're angry?"

"Potter that's five points for not paying attention, another five for answering back with a detention tomorrow night."

James couldn't be bothered to answer back today; his mind was swimming around what had happened earlier. His lips still tingled from the brief contact with the girls and he felt lighter than air now. Maybe she liked him and that's why she hadn't slapped him.

As he chanced a glance at her. Their eyes connected and a smile spread up his face, she was smiling at him that was a good sign. Then he heard the voice of the Potions mistress run through his brain.

"Miss Dixon please stand."

James smiled even wider as she stood, she was still facing him and he couldn't help but look closely at her as she stood there. Her grey skirt was shorter than permitted resting half way up her thighs, her legs were covered in a natural coloured pair of tights and her black shoes had a heel that only the Gryffindor fourth year girls wore. His eyes left her legs and he noticed that her shirt was tight under her robes clinging to her shape with her tie much shorter than others wore it. Her black Gryffindor robe though was the thing that always drew him. No mater how tight the rest of her clothes this was always baggy and she used it to hide her figure from unwanted attention.

The words Malfoy spoke next drew his attention for the first time that lesson.

"Love potions are a way of making someone love you yes Dixon."

"Yes professor."

"Well there is a better thing than the potion. Before going through the entire trouble of making the potion wouldn't it be easier to see if the person is already interested?"

"Yes professor"

James gasped, he was so stunned. This woman wouldn't perform the truth spell on Amanda making her tell them all who she fancied. It would be wrong what if her aunt didn't like the answer, and suddenly James understood, she'd seen them. Maybe it was the kiss she'd seen or just the glances they kept shooting each other. Either way he was horrified, although he knew part of him couldn't wait to find out if she really liked him.

"A spell that will tell you whether the person wants you is the best answer, so all you have to do is point your wand at the person and say "fideatum" we will see this spell at work shan't we Miss Dixon?"

"Yes professor."

This was it she was going to perform the spell. James could hear small mutters from the class as Amanda moved to the front of the class and stood there looking out at them all. Sirius was snickering next to him and he would bet all his family's wealth that Sirius was enjoying this as much as Malfoy.

They watched the professor cast the spell and saw a funny look spread up Amanda's face. She looked relaxed as if she would tell the world anything they asked. James truly hoped that she would give the answer he wanted to hear.

"Now Miss Dixon who is it then?"

"My destiny is to unite the family of Dixon to that of Black. I have no say in it and must not have any other relationships as it is forbidden."

The whole class gasped including Sirius. James felt his stomach flatter at this, she wanted Sirius that's what she had said, said it was her destiny. Beside him however the boy was going mental muttering cursed words under his breath at this answer.

The bell rang and James quickly left with Sirius right behind him. They moved up the stairs to the Great Hall aware that their friends were going slowly behind them. Taking seats at the table the conversations quickly broke into what people would wear to the ball that night.

Ginny took the seat next to James reaching over to get some food. She was looking down the table and James couldn't help but follow her gaze, Frank and Joe were sitting with the fifth years having their dinner. Branwen had sat opposite them with Peter, Lily and Remus and Alice had taken the seat next to Sirius. All were quiet looking at their plates.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it Si?"

"Shut up Pete!"

"No come on, you and Mand who would have guessed?"

"Well I didn't know, and I can't believe she told everyone and didn't even think to tell me what our parents had in store for us!"

"She's in denial about it that's why"

James quickly stared at Ginny in the same manner as Sirius. Neither seemed to understand this and Sirius voiced the fact he didn't understand.

"Well what I mean is that she's known for sometime and refuses to accept it and has been fighting it, but that spell is too strong. As she knows that's what is expected of her it overrides how she feels towards anyone else. So say for instant she fancied James, under that spell she wouldn't say that she'd say she's destined for Sirius."

James felt his heart begin to flutter again. She fancied him why else would Ginny have used him for an example, it was at this moment he noticed she was missing. Before he could ask if anybody had seen her a movement from Christian drew his attention. As he looked his eyes met Amanda's. He saw that she was upset and knew his eyes reflected that, it hurt even more when she called out to Christian and followed him out of the hall.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 

Amanda was quiet as she walked with Christian up to the common room. She didn't say much just mumbled her agreements to the new Quidditch plan that he had come up with to try and beat the Hufflepuff team.

Once they reached the common room she said goodnight to Christian and ran up to her dorm to change and drop her things off. She knew she couldn't wear her uniform since she had tipped gravy on it during dinner. However she didn't want to put anything decent on at this time and quickly slipped into sweat pants and a strapy top knowing she would probably wear them to bed.

Amanda looked into the large mirror that sat just left of the door. She smiled at herself; she didn't look that bad even when dressed scruffy. She laughed as she remembered Lily complain that she could pull off the scruffy look when no one else could.

Before grabbing her History essay Amanda pulled her hair into a ponytail high on her head allowing strands to fall back onto her neck. Then slipping her feet into a pair of slippers moved off down to the common room to write her essay.

After choosing a table in the corner where people would ignore her she pulled out the pile of library books. When she was finished she couldn't see past the books on the table and felt safe sitting there where nobody would find her.

Amanda quickly wrote her essay (Goblins can take care of themselves, evaluate and back up your answer) losing herself in all the books. It was with a shock she heard the voice next to her.

"How do I look?"

"Wow. That is an amazing dress, where'd you get it?"

Saying it was amazing was an understatement. Andi was wearing a spaghetti dress. It was the colour of blood and brought out the blue of her eyes. She had curled her long dark hair so that it sat in ringlets around her face. Amanda couldn't get over how mature she looked even though she was in her sixth year she looked older in this dress.

"Hogsmeade, I ordered a specially made muggle dress just for tonight."

"It suits you Andi, you're going to give Ted a heart attack!"

"Speaking of heart attacks, I heard you gave Malfoy one. Something about you and Sirius uniting the two families."

"Lets not talk about that tonight its Valentine's Day. Let's talk about you and Ted. What did he get you?"

"I don't know he said I get it tonight. I can't wait though."

At that moment there was a cough from behind and Andi turned as Amanda leaned out pass the books. Standing in midnight blue dress robes was Ted smiling happily at Andi. Looking at the pair Amanda could tell they were meant for each other.

"See you tomorrow Mand okay. I'll tell you all about tonight then."

"Yeah have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't"

The pair giggled as the older moved away to her boyfriend. Amanda watched as Ted took her hand in his, they looked good together fitted together perfectly. With a small sigh Amanda turned back to her books. She had another three inches to write and needed to find one more source to back her statement up.

Minutes passed and she found what she was looking for, dipping her quill into the ink pot she was about to write the next sentence when a shadow covered her parchment. Amanda wanted to yell but quickly held her breath as she looked up to ask the person to move.

"Sorry to disrupt you Mand. Could you go see if Alice is ready for this dance yet? She was suppose to meet me twenty minutes ago."

"Okay Frank I'll go tell her you're waiting."

Quickly Amanda was up the stairs and in the dorm room. Alice was surrounded by Lily and Branwen who were giggling like mad and she guessed Ginny had all ready left with Joe. Amanda saw that they had put a lengthening charm on her hair and it now rested half way down her back in a straight line. Her robes were baby pink and without meeting her eyes Amanda knew they were shining.

Nobody had noticed her yet they were all laughing as Alice tried to find a pair of shoes to go with them.

"I wish Mand was here, her pink shoes would suit these robes. But I can't wear them without asking."

Knowing she'd better say something she spoke up wishing that she was back down in the common room hiding behind her books.

"Wear them if you like, just be quick about it Frank's complaining about how long its taking you to get ready."

Without waiting for a reply Amanda turned and left the room and ran down the stairs. At the bottom Frank was standing with Remus and James talking quietly so nobody else could hear them.

"Frank she'll be a moment she's just putting her shoes on."

Again she didn't wait for a reply, she didn't even look at him as she had spoken she just moved back to her corner and finished her essay quickly. From her seat though she watched Alice come downstairs. She saw the smile on her friends face she was so happy. Frank looked just as pleased as he kissed her hand before leading her out of the common room.

"They go well together don't they"

"Sirius! You scared me half to death."

"Good, now what's going on, something's up I can tell."

"Nothing."

"Come on lets go somewhere quiet to talk."

Before she could say anything Sirius had picked her up and put her on his shoulder walking over to the staircase. He made a quick step to the side to allow a second year down and then was up the stairs heading towards his dorm room. On entering he moved to his bed and Amanda felt her body hit the soft blanket as he sat down. It was empty because all of the boys were sitting at tables in the common room playing games.

Sirius quickly laid down stretching out on the bed making himself comfortable. Amanda smiled slyly at him as she crossed her legs sitting just to his left. They sat in silence for seconds and then Sirius broke the ice.

"How long?"

"What?"

"Don't be ignorant Mand you know very well what I'm talking about."

"Forever Si. I'm surprised you haven't realised. It's so obvious look at the way we were raised for starters. With our society we should only have seen each other at dinner parties and not day in day out."

"What you mean?"

"Come on how many people outside of family do most witches and wizards of our class know before starting school. None Si. We should have been raised very differently with you spending time with Bella, Narcissa and Andi. While I should have spent time with Sev and Lucius."

"Our fathers are best friends that's why we grew up together."

"Go on you believe that Si, I wish I could because it's not true and deep down you know it. They threw us together, stopped us socialising with other kids our age and why, so they could make us grow closer, so we wouldn't question one another. They've been preparing us for marriage since we were infants Sirius and you know it too, you see it as well."

"Maybe you're just seeing too much into it."

Amanda could hear in his voice that he was scared by the idea. He wanted to believe what he was saying, Merlin she wanted to believe it. But it wasn't true and she knew it. Looking at him though she couldn't see how she was suppose to spend 'forever' with him.

"I once believed that Si, really I did I spent ages trying to convince myself that it was only friendship driving our families but it isn't true. I heard a conversation between mama and aunty when I had to go home during the summer, there's no denying it anymore Si, we've been chosen."

"What do you mean? What did they say?"

"Well it was all in Spanish but I bet you want the English version. Basically mama was complaining about my behaviour again, she said that you're a bad influence that I act out trying to copy you. She said that I do anything you ask without complaint or question. Well aunty said that that's a good thing, it's a sign that I will be the perfect wife once we marry as I will follow you without question."

After her words silence fell over the pair. Amanda couldn't take looking at Sirius and lying down on the bed turned her back to him looking at the four-poster where James spent every night. She saw his tracksuit bottoms thrown on the quilt and she knew he had worn them the night before.

Before she could take in anymore details of his bed an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she felt a body press against her back. Leaning back her head rested against a strong chest. She could feel the boys breath on her hair as he placed his chin on her head.

"That's it then, they've already decided. I thought I had another two years before they named the person I'd have to marry. Maybe we could refuse to marry each other."

"Yeah and then I get stuck with their second choice, Lestrange. Or maybe it'll be one of the other's on my list you know Joseph Nott, or Avery, maybe Macnair. Or if I'm really lucky I can marry Crabbe or Goyle, and you can marry one of their sisters."

"Okay I get it, we're lucky that we get each other not somebody else, but it's really going to ruin my friendship with James, especially after that kiss earlier."

"What kiss? You haven't been with James again have you?"

"Yes Mand, I'm in love with James Potter! Will you behave yourself and act your age for once Mand. You know what I'm talking about."

"Did James tell you?"

"No, of course not. I saw you. I got out of Muggle Studies minutes after James and I headed down to Potions guessing that's where he'd gone. Well I saw Lestrange had hold of you, I was about to step in when James pulled you away and kissed you."

"It was great Si, he was so gentle, it was just wow!"

"Just what I needed to know! Anyway you weren't the only one who wasn't paying attention in Potions he seemed to be day dreaming as well, and when you said about uniting our families he sort of flipped and now he isn't very happy."

"So what it's not as if he has to marry you, I'm the one who's stuck with you for life."

"Thanks Mand, but come on spill it, you like James don't you?"

"No! Well maybe, okay fine yes I'm crushing on him. But it doesn't matter because its you and me mate for life. Just like a sentence in Azkaban never ending."

"Well that's kinda a good thing that you like him, and I bet I can help you out. There's this third year Hufflepuff named Dawn Winter that I wouldn't mind getting close to, and well you could go out with James if I'm with her."

"Oh and how do you figure that one out then Si?"

She felt the boy move and she couldn't feel his body anymore. She moved to look at him and found him lying on his back with his hands behind his neck and legs bent. Without thinking she moved to rest against his legs, placing hers against his chest.

"Well your mother reckons that you copy me. Well then if I start dating this Hufflepuff you could be trying to make me jealous by going out with my best friend. I'd be doing you both a favour and then I'd get the girl I wanted as well."

"Like you need a reason to get a girl Sirius!"

The pair sat bolt up and stared towards the door. Standing there was…

* * *

How evil am I? A cliffy and you have to wait until the 20th April to find out who it is. No complaining, I'd post it sooner if I could but I leave for Egypt in a little under five hours and won't be back until the 20th.

So have a nice Easter everyone

Kris xx


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Thanks Mand, but come on spill it, you like James don't you?"

"No! Well maybe, okay fine yes I'm crushing on him. But it doesn't matter because its you and me mate for life. Just like a sentence in Azkaban never ending."

"Well that's kinda a good thing that you like him, and I bet I can help you out. There's this third year Hufflepuff named Dawn Winter that I wouldn't mind getting close to, and well you could go out with James if I'm with her."

"Oh and how do you figure that one out then Si?"

She felt the boy move and she couldn't feel his body anymore. She moved to look at him and found him lying on his back with his hands behind his neck and legs bent. Without thinking she moved to rest against his legs, placing hers against his chest.

"Well your mother reckons that you copy me. Well then if I start dating this Hufflepuff you could be trying to make me jealous by going out with my best friend. I'd be doing you both a favour and then I'd get the girl I wanted as well."

"Like you need a reason to get a girl Sirius!"

The pair sat bolt up and stared towards the door. Standing there was James. He grinned at the pair of them and Amanda quickly shot a look at Sirius and back at James.

"How long have you been there James?"

"Long enough."

Sirius looked at the pair and moved off his bed towards the other boy.

"I'll just leave you alone to talk okay, if you want me I'll be with Dawn."

"Si! I didn't answer you."

"I know; I'll be down in the common room waiting for you."

He put his hand on James back and raised his eyebrows as he moved passed him out of the door. James still stood there and Amanda didn't know where to look. Finally he closed the door and walked over towards her, but at the last moment sat on the edge of his own bed.

Amanda flung her legs over the side of Sirius' bed so she was facing James, he was looking at his hands and she sighed gently.

"I'll just go –"

"No! Do you really want to be with Sirius?"

James still wasn't looking at her so standing up she moved to sit next to him. She was so close that her leg rubbed against his and she felt a flutter of excitement run through her stomach. James still wasn't looking at her though so carefully she took his hand in hers.

"Being with Sirius is something I'm suppose to do, you know be the dutiful daughter. But when have I ever done anything my family has wanted me to?"

He met her eyes and a wicked smile played across his face and she mimicked it gracefully.

"Have you ever done anything your parents wanted you to?"

"I came to Hogwarts, although I think they wish I hadn't now."

"So you're 'crushing' on me then are you?"

Amanda felt the blush spread up her cheeks and she gently pushed him in the arm.

"I can't believe you stood there listening to us talk!"

"Well if you had looked up you would have seen me."

She looked at him taking in his features, his hair was messy just like always. It made her want to run her fingers through it in the same way he did. Then there were his eyes a warm hazel colour lighter than her own framed in thin glasses.

He squirmed a little under her gaze and she laughed lightly.

"Okay so I like you James, really like you. Using my own words 'I'm crushing on you' but you haven't said anything."

James saw the small smile play across her features causing a dimple to appear in her right cheek. Her eyes where shinning and he saw for the first time a small blue streak within the brown. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before but now she had stopped wearing her glasses it was easier to see her eyes. Taking his hand he run his fingers through her long hair. He loved the colour; it was getting lighter with every year.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

He moved closer to her letting his lips take hers, it was a soft gentle kiss. He moved around slightly so that he was facing her at a better angle, he allowed his fingers to play with the end of her hair as he deepened the kiss.

They sat there like that for a few moments until she pulled back, she looked him straight in the eyes and somehow managed to keep a straight face as she spoke.

"You didn't answer my question."

He smiled softly at her as he again took her lips in a quick gentle kiss.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me."

"I hope you don't mean now!"

"Well we could go now, but I was thinking about next weekend, on a date."

"I'd like that."

She stood up as if to leave when he took her hand in his pulling her back

"You look beautiful."

She grinned at him looking down at herself

"I'm a mess."

"Well you make mess look great. You will be my girlfriend won't you?"

"Of course, how else am I going to get Lestrange to leave me alone?"

"Oh so you're using me then?"

"Maybe just a little."

She leant down and took his lips and then pulled back.

"I'd better get down there before Sirius comes up to check on us."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Amanda left the room closing the door behind her, leaning gently on it she couldn't help but smile and from within she heard James' yes before walking down to the common room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Amanda smiled as she walked down to the common room. She knew that gossip would be rife as Sirius had long ago entered the room and James was missing but she didn't care. Looking around the room she found Sirius sitting on the sofa with Remus and Peter.

Quickly she dropped into the space next to him allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder in that comfortable way. Minutes later James had taken a seat on the armchair opposite them. She could see the small smile on his face but didn't meet his eyes.

Sirius' lips rested gently on her forehead and looking into his eyes she smiled. Leaning up gently she allowed her lips to meet his. Peter spoke up.

"How come you can so openly do that?"

"Do what?"

She knew what he meant and so did Sirius but yet their friendship was a strange one. They were more than mere friends but that was all they really were. After all Sirius never got serious with a girl and had his eye on a Hufflepuff and she herself had just started going out with James.

"Kiss like that. You do it all the time and yet you claim not to be anything more than friends. You can't be come on how long have you been dating in secret?"

Amanda smiled as she allowed her hand to fall into Sirius'. She smiled widely letting her eyes meet with James for a brief second before answering Peter.

"We're only friends Pete honestly. There is nothing between us. And I mean it. Come on he's been meeting with a Hufflepuff for a week and I'm with someone else."

She felt Sirius move behind her and his mouth fell to her ear.

"So he finally did it then?"

The smile grew wider as she nodded in response and she only just heard Peter asking her who it was. She stood up; stretching to her full length, which lets face it wasn't all that much. Allowing her hand to linger in Sirius' she moved towards the armchair and positioned herself on the arm.

James' arm slipped easily around her and she leaned into his chest allowing him to cover her. Peter's small ohh made her laugh and then she heard a small laugh from the other side of the room. Turning to look she saw Lily smiling as she moved over and took a seat next to Remus and Branwen lowered herself next to Peter.

"It's about time; you two have been pussy footing around each other too long."

Amanda laughed at her but she just grinned widely at them twisting herself around to look at Remus.

"You so owe Ginny a meal Re, she told you they'd get together before Easter."

"Great, couldn't you two wait until April then she'd have to have paid for the meal."

Amanda looked closely at Remus and back towards James. Remus had a look on his face that gave Amanda the impression that he wanted to be more than just friends with Ginny.

"What about Joe?"

"It was his idea!"

James laughed and Amanda leant further into him enjoying the way his arms felt around her. Sirius though stood up and looked around.

"Well if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go find Dawn."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Amanda and she began to laugh. Peter though looked up at him.

"Who's Dawn?"

But Sirius had already left the room so the boy turned and looked at Amanda but she was still laughing too hard so James spoke up.

"A third year Hufflepuff that Sirius is kind of seeing."

Peter just nodded and looked at Branwen, Lily and Remus had moved onto the floor and had started up a game of chess and Branwen was tilting her head at Peter and finally he got the message and stood up following her away from the group.

Amanda rested her head against James' chest and the pair sat there watching Lily losing the game of chess. Feeling sorry for her Amanda stood and sat next to her and the pair took on Remus who was then aided by James, each side determined to beat the other no matter what.

* * *

I know I know. You're sick of these chapters that focus around Amanda and James. You want to move on with the story, and you'd be happier if they weren't together. Well they are together for a while anyway and the next chapter is the Valentine dance, which means Ginny, Alice, Joe and Frank. So we're moving on.

Oh and two chapters to make up for the long time with no post. Not sure when the next will be I've actually only writen 454 words of a 1500 essay which is due in in 4 days. Holiday was good though, too hot for my liking (90 in the shade at times!) but I'm glad to be back. So next post sometime in the week.

Kris


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Ginny spun around in Joe's arms smiling up at him; this was perfect she loved spending time with Joe. Every time she looked at him she felt butterflies take off in her stomach. She didn't know if what she was feeling was love but she knew that whatever it was it was strong.

The song ended and she looked over at the table laid with food. Joe just rolled his eyes and led her over to the table. Frank and Alice were there and Ginny could see that Alice's foot was tapping along to the new song in the same manner as Joe's. But Frank was too busy talking to Ted to notice.

"Joe why don't you ask Alice to dance while I get something to eat?"

He looked at her and then tapped Frank's shoulder.

"Mind if I ask your lovely lady to join me in a dance while my girls stuffing her face."

"Go ahead."

Alice smiled at Joe and Ginny as she took the boy's hand and went out onto the floor. Ginny watched for a moment as the two twirled around together and then she picked up a ham sandwich and took a bite savouring the taste.

"Hungry?"

She smiled at Andromeda through a mouthful of sandwich and swallowed.

"Yeah and you look bored."

The older girl smiled as she picked up a sausage roll looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah they've gotten into a conversation about tactics for the match next month and now I can't get his attention."

"Bet you can if you try hard enough."

Andi gave Ginny a quizzical look and Ginny tapped her cheek making a kissing mouth and nodded her head in Ted's direction. Andi's eyes widened as a smile grew over her face and with a wink she moved over to Ted. Ginny watched as the girl put her arms around the boy's waist and gently kissed his cheek. He turned and smiled at her and she took his hand.

"Will you dance with me Ted?"

"If you'll excuse me I have to dance with my lovely girlfriend."

Ginny watched the two go to the dance floor and Frank turned to look at her.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

Another song started up as Ginny picked up a butterbeer.

"Yep it's turning into a good night."

Frank nodded looking around the room; Ginny followed his gaze to where Joe was spinning Alice around. She saw a mixed emotion on Frank's face and tapped his shoulder.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

He nodded again as he took her hand gently in his and led her onto the floor. She happily spun in his arms jumping around the room with him. She saw Alice nearing and reaching one arm out behind her grabbed the girls arm.

With one quick motion Ginny had pulled Alice in front of Frank and placed herself in front of Joe. She smiled as she took his arm and danced with him. They spent the evening in each other's arms and before they knew it the clock had reached eleven.

"Come on lets head up to the common room."

Joe gave his arm to Ginny and they walked slowly up to the seventh floor corridor until they found themselves outside of the common room in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny turned her attention to Joe.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Me too, beautiful."

Joe's lips were touching hers and then he stood back.

"Well goodnight."

They had moved into the common room without Ginny noticing and with one last kiss she headed up to the dorm room. She had expected to find them all asleep but the other four girls were all sat at the foot of their beds lost in conversations.

"What's going on?"

They all looked at her and she noticed that they were all grinning. Lily spoke up quickly though.

"Remus owes you dinner."

Ginny scrunched up her face a moment trying to work out what she meant and then grinned looking at her best friend.

"No way, you and James finally."

"Yep and before Easter aren't you the lucky one."

"I never had any doubt that it would be before Easter."

She dropped onto the floor next to her friend and looked at them all.

"So dish the dirt."

Amanda was grinning as she turned to her.

"Not much dirt to dish actually. I was speaking to Sirius and he asked me if I liked James. I confessed but what I didn't know was that James was standing there, and he kind of asked me out. So now we're going to Hogsmeade together."

"That's so sweet."

Amanda rolled her eyes at Ginny but just grinned.

"So come on then what happened at this ball then?"

"Frank got jealous of Alice and Joe."

"No he didn't!"

"He so did when you were dancing with Joe his eyes sort of sharpened and he looked like he wanted to hurt Joe. That's why I started dancing with him."

Lily was laughing lightly with Amanda and both girls looked at them.

"Seems like someone had a good night then don't it Mand."

"Yeah making Frank jealous, going dancing. What you think Bran?"

"That they had a better night than me!"

The four girls turned and looked at her but she just shrugged. Lily had stood up and made her way over to her wrapping her arms around her.

"What happened?"

"Pete and I broke up for good. He likes someone else."

"Who?"

Branwen shrugged small tears coming to her eyes and Lily hugged her tightly.

"Want to curse Pete, cos we can you know."

Branwen smiled a watery grin.

"Can we give him a rat's tail?"

Ginny exchanged a look with Amanda and both moved over to Amanda's trunk. Ginny pulled out a book and looked through the pages while Amanda pulled out a few ingredients. With a smirk Ginny turned to the sad Welsh girl.

"How does Monday sound?"

Then with gentle laughter the girls went to bed knowing they had lessons the next day, but with ideas of how they would be getting back at Peter.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next week passed rather quickly and for each person it was different. Peter had found that he spent the entire Monday with a rat's tail much to his embarrassment and the other boy's entertainment. Remus spent the week with Peter while Branwen kept away from him with Lily.

Frank and Joe weren't speaking to each other after some sort of argument that had taken place on the Thursday night after they had returned to their dorm rooms. While Alice and Ginny were spending all their free time trying to get the two back on speaking terms.

Amanda and James were happily unaware of any tensions around them as they were still in the new couple stage of the relationship and were as happy as Larry. Sirius though was enjoying chasing Dawn around the school trying to convince her to go on a date with him.

The Saturday arrived with a chilly wind in the air, there was a drizzle of rain running through the sky when the Gryffindors headed down for breakfast. Peter sat at the table looking down at where Branwen had taken a seat with Lily; neither girl was looking in their direction.

"Morning Pete."

He looked up and smiled as Amanda kissed James' cheek and took a seat next to him. He though just picked up a roll and slowly took a bite. He sighed loudly and watched as Amanda turned away to look at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You miss her don't you?"

He shrugged as he watched Branwen and Lily stand up. They totally blanked him as they stopped in front of Amanda. Lily spoke up quickly.

"Don't forget we're meeting up at two o'clock for some girl time."

"Yeah I'll see you there. Don't worry promise I won't be late."

She nodded and disappeared with Branwen out of the hall heading towards the exit and Hogsmeade.

"Since when are you meeting up with them?"

"Since we arranged it in the week."

"Why? What about our date?"

"Don't worry I'm going to spend all morning with you then meet up with the girls. I thought that you'd want to spend some time with the guys."

Peter saw the way James looked at her and then just shrugged.

"Well in that case then we should get going."

The pair stood up and left the hall just as Sirius walked in. The three stopped at the door and Peter watched them talk before Sirius nodded and ran into the hall. He dropped into the seat that James had vacated and smiled at Peter and Remus.

"So when we heading into the village?"

"Half hour okay with you?"

"I'm not going."

Both Remus and Sirius looked at him as he stared down at his plate.

"You can't hide away from Branwen forever."

"But she's mad at me!"

He could see Sirius' sad smile as he patted his back.

"For now, but give her time. By the time we finish this year she'll have forgotten all about not speaking to you."

Peter nodded as he sat there and soon enough the three friends were heading down to Hogsmeade. Laughing and joking they made their way into Zonkos buying more prank material before heading into the Quidditch store and looking around.

"Hey Sirius I thought you had a date today with that Dawn girl?"

Peter had to admit he was sure that Sirius had a date. But the boy made a face looking at his two friends.

"She told me she was busy brushing her hair all day."

"You mean she didn't want you."

Peter laughed as he said it but Sirius just grabbed him and put him in a headlock. As they were walking towards the three broomsticks Peter was sure that he saw someone staring at them but he ignored it and walked into the pub with the other two.

Remus went to grab them a table and he and Sirius went up to the bar and ordered some butterbeers. They quickly found the table that Remus was on and dropped into the two spare seats. Again Peter got the feeling he was being watched. Turning a little his eyes locked with Snapes and he scowled.

The greasy haired boy pushed his way towards them and his hand banged onto their table.

"Black, Pettigrew."

"What you want Snape?"

Peter watched as Sirius snarled at the boy but he didn't back down. He in fact smirked at him looking over his shoulder.

"Give a message to that cousin of mine –"

"Tell her yourself."

Snape's eyes narrowed but he turned and looked at Peter.

"Tell her charms room tonight eight and she'd better be alone."

He turned and left them and the three boys were left there with their drinks.

"Wonder what he wants?"

The two boys turned to look at Peter but he didn't care. Something must have been happening otherwise why would he have to come to them. But then again why couldn't he have gone straight to Amanda.

"We can't tell her though."

"We have to Sirius."

Remus was right they would have to say something to her.

* * *

James picked up a box of Bertie beans and looked down at it then he looked sideways at the chocolate frogs and back at the Bertie beans. He didn't know which one to buy. He went to put it down but then picked it back up.

"Buy them both its not as if they're really expensive."

He turned and smiled at Amanda as she picked up liquorice laces and sugar quills and headed towards the counter to pay for them. He followed her putting his own goods on the counter to pay. The two left the shop and stood outside.

"So where do you want to go next?"

He shrugged as Amanda looked down the street.

"Oh lets go look at the new Quidditch brooms."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. He still couldn't believe that he was in Hogsmeade alone with her, it was a strange sensation but he liked it. They walked over towards the brooms and to James' surprise found Joe and Frank standing there together laughing.

"Hey guys."

The two turned to look at them smiling.

"Hey. What you doing here Mand? I thought you girls were all meeting in my mum's café."

James felt her grab his arm and roll his sleeve up. She swore quietly and looked at him.

"I've gotta meet the girls see you later."

She kissed him gently before spinning on her heel and running out of the room. James looked at the two boys and smiled.

"So you two made up then."

Joe laughed and Frank just smiled.

"The girls took us to see my mum and she gave us what for."

"Why weren't you talking?"

Frank blushed as Joe smiled.

"Apparently I was trying it on with Alice at the ball. Yet Ginny didn't see anything."

James laughed as Frank shrugged.

"So what you got planned for the afternoon then James?"

"Three broomsticks with the boys, wanna join us?"

They nodded and the three headed to the pub. When they entered they found it was packed and James had to push his way through the crowd to get to the bar. They managed to order three Butterbeers and then looking around he found Sirius sitting with Peter and Remus.

James again pushed through the crowds and arrived at the table with his friends.

"Alright?"

He looked around and saw a third year about to sit on a chair. Quickly he pulled it out from under him and pulled it to his table. The boy bounced on the floor looking around as if trying to find his chair. Joe was laughing as he pulled a chair from a table that had just emptied and Frank too took a chair from there.

Remus had looked up when they arrived and James could see he was watching Joe and Frank closely. James kicked Joe under the table and the boy looked up and met Remus' gaze.

"We're friends again."

Remus just nodded as he took a mouthful of butterbeer. James looked around at the people surrounding them, everyone was laughing and joking and yet their table was pretty quiet. The door to the pub opened and James noticed that Dawn walked in and he turned grinning towards Sirius.

"Look who just walked in?"

They all turned and Peter began to laugh.

"Looks like she finished brushing her hair Si."

James chocked on his drink and looked at his friend.

"That was her excuse, pathetic."

The boy sat up straighter and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll be back now."

He was on his feet and had walked over to the bar. The others watched and Joe turned to them.

"Ten Galleons says he's shot down."

They all looked at him and then James' stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

They watched as Sirius sided up to her and smiled. He was leaning on the bar chatting to her giving her winks and smiling. James was sure he saw her blush and as Sirius went to order a drink she shook her head and turned to someone who was next to her. Sirius shrugged and headed back to them.

He dropped into his seat and looked down at the table.

"Well?"

He looked up at Joe and shrugged.

"She's dating that Nick Jenkins in Ravenclaw."

"So she shot you down?"

"Thanks Joe for rubbing it in."

Joe smiled though and James reached into his pocket.

"Pay up Potter."

James tossed him the money looking at Sirius.

"I bet she wouldn't shoot you down."

Sirius barked a laugh and downed his drink.

"How bout we head back up to the castle, we can go to the Quidditch pitch and have a friendly game."

The boys agreed and after finishing their drinks headed back up to the school.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Lily picked up her cup of green tea and sipped on it, blowing gently as the heat burnt her bottom lip. She'd had a fun morning walking around the village with Branwen window shopping and just getting out of the school.

Branwen had been a little down since Peter and she had broken up but slowly she was getting back to her old self and Lily had enjoyed joking around with her all morning. They had headed to the café at one thirty thinking it best to be there early only to find Alice and Ginny already there.

Lily was sat with her three friends with a large plate of cookies in front of them Amanda though was no where to be seen. Frank's mother was floating around the place, there was a group of older women sat at a table with books, and Lily thought they may have been involved in a book club.

Mrs Longbottom dropped into a spare seat on their table shaking her head.

"Vultures that's what they are, you wouldn't believe it though would you?"

Lily smiled as she took another sip of tea.

"This is really good Mrs Longbottom."

"Carina, call me Carina."

She looked around for a moment.

"Where's your little friend, Amelia isn't is?"

Alice laughed and the woman looked at her.

"Amanda, she's out on a date with James Potter, although she was suppose to met us here twenty minutes ago."

The woman smiled as the door opened and Amanda came running in. She was spinning around looking and Lily saw her smile as she spotted them darting between tables and jumping down onto the spare seat.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time."

Ginny and Alice shared a look but Lily was busy watching Frank's mother.

"Don't worry dear; I was always late when I was out with David."

Amanda smiled as the witch climbed once more to her feet.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have any lemon tea?"

She nodded and looked at the others.

"Refills?"

Lily nodded and Carina smiled as she disappeared out to the kitchen area.

"It's quiet in here today isn't it?"

Lily nodded at Branwen's words and Amanda looked around answering.

"Everyone's gone to Madam Puddifoot's. I don't know why they bother its so much nicer in here."

Carina was back and she lowered the mugs onto the table.

"Students always head there I think it's because it's the fact she has a lot of offers for students, but I get a fair share, normally the older ones. But then again I usually get the older clients which is just as good."

She gently took the mugs off the tray and looked at them.

"Let's see we've got orange tea for Alice, green tea for Lily, strawberry tea for Branwen, cinnamon tea for Ginny and then lemon tea for Amanda."

Lily smiled as she took her mug and Carina looked at them all.

"I haven't met a group of fourteen/fifteen year olds that drink flavoured tea before."

The girls all smiled and Ginny spoke up.

"Well we're mature for our ages."

The girls nodded as Carina placed more cookies on their table and once more took a seat with them.

"Do you mind if I join you, I'm on break?"

They all smiled as Ginny finally turned to Amanda.

"So come on spill how was your date with James?"

They were all watching Amanda and she grinned.

"Nice."

Lily laughed at this as the others rolled their eyes and Branwen spoke up.

"I think Ginny wanted more details."

Amanda sighed as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Well we went to Madam Puddifoot's since I knew that you two were bringing Frank and Joe here. Then we went for a walk around the village and did some shopping. It was fun."

"You kissed him didn't you?"

Amanda laughed as Alice put on an innocent face as she asked it.

"I've already kissed him, and don't act all innocent I've seen you and Frank."

Carina chocked and the girls all looked at her and Alice blushed crimson. The older woman smiled though.

"Don't worry girls we're all young once. I remember my first date with David."

"Is he Frank's dad?"

She nodded at Branwen's question and Alice scrunched her nose a little.

"He doesn't speak about his dad."

Carina looked a little sad when she answered.

"He wouldn't. David died when he was only five. I'm not sure if Frank even remembers him."

The girls were all quiet and then Branwen spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be David was a good man. He was a Healer and had a caring streak. He was one of the kindest men I ever met. He was so shy though when he first asked me out. It was our last year in Hogwarts and I'd liked him for years and he just couldn't get the words out, so I had to ask him out and then that was it we were set."

Alice laughed and they all looked at her.

"Sounds like Frank, he just couldn't ask me he was trying really hard and then I finished his sentence and ended up asking him out."

"So unlike Joe he just asked me out and then was like, no you'll be with someone else he was so funny when I said yes."

They were laughing and Lily looked up.

"I must be the only one that hasn't been asked out by somebody."

"No didn't you hear me, I asked Frank so I've never been asked out either."

Lily laughed and Carina just smiled at her.

"You're still young Lily I'm sure plenty of boys will ask you out yet."

"Hey maybe you can go out with Sirius, that Dawn girl so doesn't want him."

"I don't want him either."

Branwen laughed and they all smiled as one of the women at the table called over. Carina climbed to her feet and headed off leaving the girls alone.

"Frank's mum is really nice."

"Yeah Alice, and she likes you, so that's got to be good."

Alice hit Ginny lightly as she downed the last of her tea. Then standing up she looked around.

"We should be heading back up it's nearly four and we're not allowed to stay out late anymore."

They nodded and waved at Carina as they headed up to the castle.

* * *

Okay so thought that I'd give a warning. I have exams coming up in less than a month. So due to that posting will be irregular. There might only be one or two posts between now and the 9th June. So sorry for the long wait that there is likely to be before the next post.

Kris


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Severus sat at the table in the library his books spread out in front of him. He had gone down to Hogsmeade but after only an hour had decided to head back up to the school. He had a defence essay due the next day and he knew that Ddraig would mark him hard like he always did.

His mind though was on other things. The times were changing and it was time to decide which side he wanted to be on. He knew what his beliefs were but that would lead him down a path he was sure there would be no coming back from.

His family were very set on their ideas with the exception of Amanda but then she had always gone against everything their families stood for. At the age of four she had refused to go to dinner parties and spent the evenings in her room reading books. Then by the time she was eight she was pulling practical jokes on their family. Severus remembered that she had shaved Adrian's head, dyed Anastasia's hair bright pink. Then she had cut all of her father's dress robes up.

Shaking his head though he knew that it was time that he spoke to her, no matter what she had always been close to him until they had come to Hogwarts. He knew that she had always shared a bond with Black but for years they had shared all of their secrets, hopes and dreams and Severus couldn't forget the girl he had grown up with.

The librarian passed behind him and he dipped his quill back into the pot. Turning the page in his book he began to write again about the Imperius curse. He was bored already by the topic it wasn't the most exciting thing, but he knew the reason for it being set. It was a clever way of opening people's eyes to the curse.

Although he had nothing to do with his father's plans with Voldemort he knew that they liked the idea of having complete control over those that didn't agree with them and the Imperius curse would be the best way. Although there was a way to fight it only the strong could do so and even then maybe not completely.

A small bang sounded as somebody dropped a book onto his table and he looked up to see Adrian smirking at him as he dropped into a seat.

"What?"

Severus looked at the boy, there was something about the way he held himself that always put Severus on alert around him, it didn't matter that they were related. In this world brothers turned on each other and Adrian had turned on Amanda so he would happily turn on his cousin.

"What do you know about Polyjuice potion?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know very well what I know after last year."

The second year nodded looking at his cousin.

"Professor Malfoy has set an essay on it, she wants to know what ingredients are needed and I thought that you'd know."

He looked at the boy down his nose careful to speak in a low voice.

"You don't study Polyjuice until Newt level so she can't have set you that."

Adrian pulled out his parchment and threw it across the table, sure enough on the top was written a list of potions amongst them the Polyjuice asking for a list of ingredients.

"I believe Aunt Victoria is trying to convey that every potion is different and that some are more complex than others depending on what you're trying to get."

Severus nodded and passed the sheet back to the boy looking down at his essay.

"You need lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass. Then there is also powdered horn of a Bicorn and shredded skin of a Boomslang."

Severus looked up catching the boys' eye.

"And you can't forget a piece of the person you want to turn into, something like a piece of hair or a nail."

He nodded and Severus looked slyly at his watch, it was quarter to eight and it was time for him to head to the Charms room. Standing up he picked up the books that he had spread out and started to put his things away. Adrian was watching him the whole time.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to meet with Professor Flitwick about an essay."

He threw his bag over his shoulder and headed off to the charms classroom. He was a little nervous he couldn't help but wonder if Amanda would turn up. Part of him knew that she would but that depended on if Black passed the message on. Judging by the way Black had reacted when he had walked in on the pair the year before he probably wouldn't pass the message on but Lupin seemed like the kind of person that would tell Amanda that he wanted to meet her.

He entered the classroom and sat down on one of the tables looking out into the grounds. The moon was half full giving enough light to be able to see the trees. He made out the large outline of the Keeper of Keys as he headed down to Hogsmeade, probably to get drunk.

As eight o'clock drew closer Severus couldn't help but wonder if Amanda would indeed turn up. Maybe he should have gone to her himself but she had been out with Potter and there was no way that he was going near Potter, Black was bad enough.

"Is where you are any better than here?"

He looked away from the window and smiled slightly.

"Not really."

Amanda moved into the room and sat down on the table next to him. She was silent but that didn't matter they didn't need to talk all the time they could be silent with each other.

"So what is it that you wanted to see me for then?"

He looked sideways at her and shrugged.

"We need to talk about a few things, it's been a while you know."

She nodded and looked at her shoes.

"So what's the reaction to me and James?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He saw her nod.

"If I were you I'd warn Potter to watch his back. Lucius has decided its time to take action."

"Not happy then."

"Nope, mind he's not as mad as Rabastan."

"I hate him."

"He's not all that bad."

He saw Amanda squirm and he looked at her closely.

"Okay flor I know you better than you think, what's going on?"

She looked up at him smiling at the way he had called her by that nickname. When they were younger everyone had always called her Amanda with the exception of Black who had insisted on calling her Mand. He had always though had a nickname for her, flor, flower in Spanish. It had always caused their mothers to smile and seeing her smile now brought a soft warm feeling to him.

"It's in the past miel it doesn't matter."

He loved the way that she had called him miel, honey instead of Severus she was the only one to ever do that. However that wasn't going to get her off the hook.

"Flor!"

"Okay it happened last year. Remember Lucius was all mad with Lestrange."

"Yes."

"Well it happened at Halloween you see Lestrange he, well…"

She looked around as if afraid to say whatever it was.

"Él me violó"

The fact that she had said that tiny sentence in Spanish showed how serious it was; by using that language anybody that was passing wouldn't understand. It took a few seconds for it to penetrate his brain though and then when it did he had to look at her twice.

He wrapped his arms around her for a moment before pulling away.

"I can kill him if you want me to."

She laughed up at him.

"Miel that won't be needed."

He nodded looking at her.

"Who knows?"

"Well there's Sirius, James, Lucius, Dumbledore, I think Bella knows from something she said when she was Ginny and you."

"I can't believe that he did that."

"It was no biggie, not like he was the first."

This caused Severus to spin at her, he hadn't expected that.

"Who else?"

"You don't want to know."

"Who else?"

"Padre"

He stiffened looking closely at her.

"No wonder you don't want to go home."

She shrugged.

"Kind of explains why I don't want to do anything my parents want me to doesn't it."

He nodded not knowing what to say to that.

"Flor there is something else."

"What?"

"We're at war now and padre well he's decided its time that I chose my side. I know they're going to come after you soon."

"You're choosing the family aren't you?"

He sighed and turned to look back out the window.

"Aren't the stars pretty tonight? Do you remember what mama use to tell us?"

"Sí the stars are the eyes of our ancestors. They always look down at us so that we're never alone no matter what."

He nodded looking at her.

"We've changed."

"It's called growing up miel. We can't stay as the people we once were we'd never get anywhere."

He nodded and finally met her gaze.

"My beliefs and yours have always been mixed; you've never thought yourself better than others even though you are."

"That's the thing I'm not. Nobody can claim to be better than somebody because of their blood its wrong."

"Well I think that you're wrong about that."

"We can agree to disagree."

"We always do that."

She laughed and so did he. Her eyes were looking deeply into his.

"This is goodbye isn't it?"

"Sí my path is to follow the family. I think like them and I can't change that."

"And my path is to turn my back on the family."

He nodded and she stood up looking at him.

"You know miel you haven't finished changing yet, we're still young. If you decide that you don't like the path you've chosen you know where I am."

He smiled at her.

"You'll always be my little flor and nothing will change that."

"And you'll always be my miel."

She kissed his cheek gently and he let his lips rest on her forehead. He then turned and headed to the door. As he reached it he stopped and looked back.

"Adiós mi pequeña flor"

"Adiós miel"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

February came to a sudden end on the twenty-eighth and March showed itself. With it came strange weather the rain started and the wind picked up its howling. However for the Gryffindor Quidditch team the weather wasn't their biggest problem.

Christian was having panic attacks and every so often at meal times or in the common room he'd yell for team meetings from nowhere, and the rest of the house would have to move along to let the team sit together while he called out plays and they had to answer what would be done.

By the eighth the entire team were sick of Christian's meetings and were hiding all over the place so that he wouldn't find them. Amanda had hidden away in her dorm room while Ted had convinced Andi to go with him for a walk. Sirius and James had purposely cursed Regulus in front of McGonagall so that she would stick them into detention on that night while Frank had spent the night in his dorm room playing chess with Joe.

By the time that nine o'clock had shown itself on the Saturday morning all the team was happy to be heading down to the changing rooms to get ready for the game against Hufflepuff. James threw his robes on over his jeans and long sleeved T-shirt and sat down next to Sirius on the bench.

Kathy and Amanda walked in a little later than the rest after deciding to stop off in the girls' room. They quickly pulled their robes on and Amanda took a seat the other side of James smiling up at him.

Christian was pacing up and down the room and kept opening his mouth and closing it, after a few moments of that he shook his head and opened the door heading out onto the pitch. The Hufflepuff team were already out there and James could hear the cheering. Joe's voice was echoing through the stadium as Sirius kicked off into the air.

"And here comes the Gryffindors, first out is keeper Sirius Black, followed by their seeker Frank Longbottom. Here come the three chasers Kathy White, Amanda Dixon and James Potter. Then last of all the beaters Ted Tonks and captain Thomas Christian."

They flew once around the pitch and then the team went even. Aaron Scott and Christian shook hands in mid air and then flew up to allow their chasers forward. James went slightly back as did Kathy while Amanda moved to the front so that she was in line to catch the Quaffle when it was thrown up. Opposite her Book was staring her down as Prewett threw the Quaffle in the air.

It had only just left Prewett's hand when Beetle sent a Bludger at Amanda and she had to dodge completely missing her chance to catch the Quaffle. Book had it and flew forward and as she came in line with Kathy she dropped the ball down for Cast to get but it went straight into James' hands and he flew forward.

He found himself facing Head and as he went to throw the ball Pullman grabbed the ball from his hands and shoot down the other end of the pitch. As he turned James saw Pullman push Amanda with his left hand and carry on down the pitch. He threw the ball and it slipped just passed Sirius fingers into the right hoop.

Half of the stadium broke out in cheers while James swore under his breath, this wasn't a good start. Amanda had the Quaffle and flew halfway down the pitch when Smart and Beetle came at her each aiming a Bludger. James watched as she quickly put the Quaffle behind her back and tossed it to her left straight into Kathy's hands as the two Bludgers came at her, she dodged up and the two balls missed her catching Cast.

Kathy continued up the field and James flew along side her, as Book came at her she threw the ball to him and then as Head came out to him he passed the ball up to Amanda and she scored their first goal.

The noise in the stadium was mad as she smiled at him. James took off a bit down the field as Pullman took the Quaffle but happily James watched as Ted using a well aimed Bludger knocked the Quaffle from his hand. James caught it easily and raced up to the rings getting it passed Head without much trouble.

He happily punched the air as Christian came flying towards them. The Quaffle was travelling quicker than normal from the Hufflepuff players and James was surprised at how well they were playing it was clear that Aaron had made a fantastic job of it.

Sirius caught the next three attempts on the goal and at thirty minutes into it the Gryffindors were up forty - ten. It was a tough game where the chasers were unable to get many goals passed. James had the Quaffle and was in front of Head and as he took aim Smart knocked the ball out of his hands, but luckily for the Gryffindors it went straight into Kathy's hands and into the hoops.

"That's another ten points for Gryffindor and a great catch from Kathy."

The game wasn't going anywhere and two and a half hours into it the score was ninety – sixty to the Hufflepuff team and the Gryffindors were getting jittery. James watched as Amanda took the ball from Cast and headed towards the goals, he followed behind her in case she was forced to drop the ball but with good aim she sank the Quaffle through the middle hoop much to the Gryffindors happiness. They were now only twenty points behind the Hufflepuff team they could pull this back.

"And Dixon scores for Gryffindor bring the total that much closer."

James cheered happily along with the crowd as Book got the ball. Before she had gone far Christian had hit it from her hand and James managed to get hold of it with the tips of his fingers. Quickly throwing the ball over his shoulder Amanda caught it and when Smart went towards her she threw it back and James happily sent it through the right hoop.

With only ten points now in it they had somehow gotten more energy and were ready to take on the Hufflepuffs again. Somehow though in the next thirty minutes they were unable to score and as the game reached three hours and six minutes Kathy scored again bringing the game equal.

It was at that moment that Frank went into a steep dive with Aaron quickly catching him. As he reached five feet from the ground he pulled up sharply and went into a steep climb until he reached twenty feet above the ground and went straight. His dive had given him an advantage over Aaron and then reaching out his hand James watched Frank catch the golden ball and lift it above his head amidst screams.

"And Frank gets the snitch meaning the Gryffindor win; they are now in contention for the Cup for a third year running with only the Slytherins left to defeat."

The cheers filled the air as the team landed things were looking good but for how long was anybodies guess.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

As March continued into April the youngsters didn't have much time for themselves as they all started on revision for the exams. The common room became a silent zone as the seventh years and fifth began to panic realising how close their exams truly were.

Frank and Joe were seen more often than not in the library surrounded by books while the fourth years continued on with their mounting homework knowing that they were better off leaving them to it than to disturbed them as they'd be paid back next year.

The next Hogsmeade trip had been arranged and it fell on the twenty seventh of April but since the OWLs and the NEWTs were due to start on the twenty ninth there was a lack of interest in the village for the first time.

Joe and Frank had decided that there was no way they would be going into the village what with their potion exam on the Monday and needing to really revise for it. The seventh years were mainly remaining at the school and most of the sixth years were taking their apparation tests.

So at ten thirty the fourth years headed down to the village as one. However when they reached it they each went different ways. Branwen Lily and Alice decided that they wanted to go and buy new robes and that they would then head over to the café owned by Carina.

Sirius and Peter went off to Zonkos to spend their parents' money while Amanda and James decided to go for a walk before heading over to Helga's Hideaway. Ginny though watched them all head off while holding Remus back.

"You still owe me a meal Mister."

"What?"

"Our little bet about Amanda and James. The Easter break finished yesterday and they've been dating for months. So you owe me a meal."

He grinned looking at his watch.

"It's a bit early for dinner but we can head over to Madam Puddifoot's and have a late breakfast."

"Nah I think that can wait. How about we go to Zonkos after Sirius and Peter and take a look around some of the shops?"

So the pair headed around the place dropping into shops looking around. Then at one o'clock when Peter and Sirius headed for the Three Broomsticks Remus led Ginny through the streets until they came to the café owned by Madam Puddifoot's. He knew normally he would have taken her to Café Carina but he needed to speak to her and in front of Frank's mother wasn't the best place. Plus there was the fact that he knew that Lily, Branwen and Alice were probably already there.

They found a table in one of the corners noting that the café was pretty empty since only third and fourth years had really headed down. Madam Puddifoot came to their table smiling at them.

"What can I get the two of you?"

"I'll have a cinnamon tea, what about you Re?"

"I'll just have a normal tea, and do you have a menu or something?"

"Sure thing."

The witch was gone and Remus looked at Ginny, she was smiling happily to herself as she gently licked her bottom lip. Her eyes were sparkling and the greenness was drawing him in. Then there was her soft red hair sitting in loose waves around her face.

"Earth to Remus you okay?"

Shaking himself mentally he smiled at her.

"I'm fine just thinking."

"What about?"

"How beautiful you look."

He felt his eyes widen as he looked at her wanting to kick himself hard. He noticed a small blush on Ginny's cheeks but she smiled at him.

"Thanks."

They were both quiet as Madam Puddifoot placed the teas in front of them and handed menu's over. Remus looked over the tip of his at Ginny; she had put the menu on the table and was biting her lower lip gently as she twirled a piece of hair. She looked up and caught his eye.

"I'm going to have a jacket potato filled with cheese, you?"

He looked down slightly as if he'd already looked and met her eye.

"I'm thinking about having a cheese and ham omelette."

She nodded as she blew lightly on her mug brining it to her lips. Again they were quiet until Madam Puddifoot came to take their orders. Ginny seemed to have had enough.

"So do you have any plans for this summer?"

He shrugged.

"Not really, I might end up going round to James' over the holiday but that's probably it. You?"

"Mum and dad are taking me to France for two weeks, and then Molly and Arthur are bringing Bill and Charlie out for the second week, it should be good."

He nodded as their lunch came and he happily took a bite, this was harder than he thought it would be. His feelings for Ginny were growing and no matter how much he tried to control them he was unable to keep them to himself. He felt terrible though because Joe was so into her but so was he and he had liked her a lot longer than he had, because he had known her longer.

"This is really good."

He looked up and smiled causing her to laugh.

"That's sick Remus I can see all the food in your mouth."

He swallowed it taking a mouthful of tea and smiled at her.

"Any better?"

She nodded as she had a mouthful herself. Sitting there he looked up at her and knew it was now or never.

"Ginny we need to talk."

"What about?"

He took a deep breath and just looked at her.

"I know this is wrong and I've tried to keep quiet but I can't anymore I have to tell you this –"

"Remus -"

"Ginny I like you, as more than a friend and I know you're with Joe but that doesn't change how I feel. I've tried not to Ginny but from the moment I saw you I thought you were gorgeous and I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it quiet anymore."

He watched her closely and saw her eyes cloud over and he began to shake slightly. What had he done? He'd told her that he liked her and she obviously didn't like him, she had a boyfriend. He stood up quickly taking money from his pocket.

"This will cover the bill."

Then quickly he left the café at a run he didn't stop until he had reached the common room and walking in he saw Frank and Joe sitting in a corner together, guilt took over and quickly he ran up to his dorm room to hide away from everyone.

* * *

Okay so over drive or what. I've posted three chapters straight away for a reason though. I want to finish fourth year and quickly, There are only 66 chapters so not many left now. I'm planning on posting another 3 in the week, 3 on the weekend and maybe 3 next week and then we can move onto year 5. Reason for the rush, well nothing really except the fact that I have 70 chapters already written for fifth year and I want to start posting them (although 5th year is likely to be around 100 chapters long)

So year for the next couple of days its going to be lots of post on here (in between my revision) so that we can move on. I hope you enjoy. I'm not all that fussed with this chapter but needed to have the whole Remus and Ginny thing blow open, didn't like the Quidditch chapter but oh well, but liked the Snape one. That's got to be one of my favourites of this whole year.

Anyway more soon

Kris


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Ginny walked slowly up to the castle on her own, she was confused she didn't know what to think of Remus' outburst. She supposed she knew really that he felt that way, hadn't Amanda told her at the start of the year, but still.

As she reached the ground she looked around. It was a warm day and many students were sat around basking in the sun. Ginny felt a chill run through her though and she entered the castle. At a gentle pace she made her way through the corridors until she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Entering the room she saw Joe in the corner with Frank and quickly without looking at them she made her way up to her dorm room. She dropped onto her bed and pulled up the stuffed dragon under her chin and stared into space.

How was she suppose to feel? She had strong feelings for Joe, was it love? No she didn't think that love was the word but she had moved well passed the crush she had once had on him. But then did she still like him then? Yes that she was sure of, no matter how messed up her brain was right now she knew that she felt something towards him more than friendship.

Then there was Remus what did she feel for him? This was something she had been thinking of over the last few weeks. There were feelings there too not as strong as the ones she had for Joe but she liked Remus. She could spend hours with him and not say a word and still feel at ease.

She threw her stuffed dragon across the room just as the door opened. She heard it connect with something. Looking up she saw that Amanda was looking down at the dragon on the floor. Slowly she shifted her focus back up at Ginny. She noticed that her friend's eyes were wide.

"What did it do? Set your favourite dress on fire?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but she smiled a little as Amanda picked it up. It was quite easy to see that Amanda had only come up to drop off her bags but she was watching Ginny carefully now. She dropped her bags turned and disappeared for a moment. Ginny was still staring into space when she returned still carrying the dragon, before Ginny noticed her bed went down beside her as Amanda sat down.

"Okay Gin what's up?"

"You were right."

"Of course I was."

Ginny laughed lightly looking at her friend.

"Do you even know what you were right about?"

"No, but I'm always right."

Ginny took the dragon from Amanda's arms and hit her on the head with it. The girl pulled a face patting her hair but sat there quietly.

"Okay so what was I right about?"

"Remus."

Ginny met Amanda's gaze as they both just looked at each other. Ginny was unsure of what else to say as small tears began to form in her eyes and Amanda reached over and cradled her head to her shoulder gently stroking her hair.

"It's alright Gin, look tell me exactly what happened."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes quickly. Catching her breath she looked up at her best friend.

"We were in Madam Puddifoot's having the meal that he owed me and he just came out with it. He said that he couldn't keep it to himself anymore and then he told me he really likes me. Then he ran off and left me sitting there and Mand I'm so confused."

Her tears were back in her eyes and she was looking at Amanda, she looked upset for her.

"Do you like him?"

"Who Remus?"

Amanda nodded and Ginny shrugged crying a little harder.

"I don't know Mand, I mean I've always liked him but I always thought of us as friends and nothing more, but I don't know. I mean I've been thinking about it since you told me, always at the back of my mind. The thing is yes I have feelings for him but then there's Joe, I really really like him, I'm not sure how much but there's feelings there."

"And Remus has just confused you."

She nodded hugging the dragon back to her chest looking up at the ceiling.

"Why did he have to do it Mand?"

"He's a guy he doesn't know any better."

She shot Amanda a look and the girl smiled kindly.

"I know but it's true. I love Sirius but sometimes he comes out with something at the wrong time but he doesn't know any better it's because he's a guy."

"So what you're saying is that Remus didn't know he was doing the wrong thing?"

"No he knew he was doing the wrong thing. Remus just didn't know that it was the wrong time to be saying it."

Ginny laughed lightly through her tears biting her lip.

"Why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know Gin, but I think you really need to think things through."

"Am I going to have to break up with Joe?"

The other girl pulled a face and Ginny realised that Amanda couldn't tell her what to do; she didn't know what Ginny was feeling. But she didn't want to break up with Joe, but if she was feeling like this how could she stay with him, wouldn't she just be playing him, using him until she could work out how she felt.

"I'm going to have to break up with him."

Her tears were streaking down her face and Amanda hugged her closely, allowing her to cry freely on her.

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"After his exams. I can't do it before, I might mess him up."

Amanda nodded as Ginny rested her head into her friends lap as the tears began to fall all over again. She sniffed for a moment and looked up.

"Maybe I should set Gideon on Remus."

Amanda moved gently.

"What?"

"Gideon said that if any guy ever makes me cry he'd beat him up for me."

Amanda laughed looking gently at Ginny.

"Who's Gideon?"

"My brother."

Ginny saw Amanda's eyes widen as she looked at her.

"You've had a brother all this time and didn't tell me!"

"I thought you'd hit on him."

Amanda's mouth dropped as she picked up the stuffed dragon and hit Ginny with it. Ginny laughed gently through the tears.

"Did I really never tell you about Gid?"

"You've only ever talked about Molly and her lot."

"Oh well Gideon is my half brother, and so is Fabian."

"Wait you have two brothers!"

"Two half brothers and well Molly is my half sister. You remember my mum and dad were celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary and well Molly is older than that. Well mum was married to Marcus Prewett before. He died like twenty five years ago."

"Seriously how come I didn't know this?"

"I thought you did."

"So how old are your brothers then?"

"Well let's see. Molly is the oldest you know she's thirty. Then Fabian is twenty seven and Gideon is twenty six. They were all under five when their dad died, so my dad raised them."

"And do I get to meet these brothers of yours?"

"Over the summer I promise."

"Good. And we can get Gideon on side to teach Remus a thing or two about timing."

"Yes."

Ginny nodded. Her tears hadn't stopped falling but talking about something else was making her feel better. She sat there with Amanda for a long time telling her friend about her brothers.

* * *

Okay my timeline is all messed up with this story. The Weasleys are all older than they should be while everyone else are all younger. It's a mistake that I'm just going to carry through now. As for the brothers well I looked through the story and I figured that this way Molly was actually a Prewett while Ginny is the only Dunn. So I'm sorry that they haven't been mentioned before, been trying to fit them in for a while now.

Kris


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

The tenth of May marked the end of the fifth and seventh year exams; the Friday had a party planned in Gryffindor tower to mark the end of the long revision period for them all. Ginny however had dreaded this day. She didn't know how she was going to do this and felt that she was the only one not looking forward to this party. The last two weeks had been difficult for her, she had smiled in front of everyone but when she was alone she would cry.

The rest of the girls with the exception of Amanda had no idea what was going on. As for the boys she was sure that Remus hadn't told them anything. Then as for Remus himself the only time she had seen him was in lessons and then they didn't sit near each other. As for Joe she was sure he had no idea of her inner turmoil. He had been so busy with his OWLS that she hadn't spent any time with him since the Hogsmeade trip. Part of her thought maybe that was better but then another part wasn't too sure.

She looked up from her seat by the fire when the portrait opened and the fifth and seventh years came running in. They were making enough noise to make up for the two weeks of silence. She saw Frank enter laughing with Joe and she began to shake, this was it no going back now. Joe was looking her way and a flutter took over her stomach. It wasn't the normal feeling that she got around him, this was a worried feeling. She felt like she was going to be sick, like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

He walked over to her while Frank looked around and found Alice with Branwen and Lily. Ginny was trying to control her breathing it was all over the place. On top of that she could feel beads of sweat prickling across her forehead.

"Hey Gin."

Joe dropped into the seat next to her smiling and she forced her face into a smile as he kissed her gently. She was now losing it, she couldn't let him kiss her it wasn't fair. Quickly she pulled back and looked around.

"Joe can we go for a walk?"

He was staring at her hard but she stood up and left the common room quickly sure that he would be following her. Sure enough he was beside her and as he tried to take her hand she crossed them over her chest.

"Ginny is everything okay?

She shrugged as she walked out into the grounds and headed towards the lake. She stopped as she reached the shore and looked back to Joe, he looked extremely worried and she felt like a jerk for having to do this.

Her mind was in two. She really liked him, when he had kissed her she had felt sparks but how could she string him along when she didn't know how she felt herself. She hated what she was about to do. Joe was her first proper boyfriend and she didn't want to have to break up with him.

"Ginny what's going on?"

"I have to talk to you."

He nodded and she felt tears spill into her eyes. He began to reach over for her but she backed away and she saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Joe this isn't fair. I can't do this to you."

"Do what?"

"I'm so confused Joe. I don't want to hurt you but I think I'm going to."

Her tears were falling now as she looked at him and she could tell he was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Joe I need to break up with you."

Hurt crossed his features and she cried harder seeing that she had hurt him; this wasn't easy. She couldn't work out how people could do this. Relationships were hard she had learnt that but compared to breaking up they were easy.

"Why?"

His voice was small and she could hear mixed emotions.

"Its complicated I can't explain."

"Try, you owe me that."

Her left hand was covering her mouth she couldn't look at him as she watched the squid in the lake.

"I like you Joe, a lot. But there' somebody else as well."

"What?"

"I haven't cheated on you. I mean I've developed feelings for someone else and I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you by staying with you if I'm all mixed up."

"Who is it?"

"That doesn't matter."

"TELL ME!"

She bit her lip looking up at the white clouds in the sky.

"I can't."

"I said tell me."

"It won't make a difference."

"I want to know who you're finishing me for."

"Nobody, just because I like Remus doesn't –"

"Remus!"

He had turned and was storming up to the castle quickly she chased after him catching him just before he entered the school.

"Joe he doesn't know."

"Really and did the fact he told you he had feelings for you play a part in this confusion?"

Her eyes widened, how did Joe know about that? The only person she had told was Amanda and she was sure that the girl hadn't said anything. Joe though was nodding slowly a scowl across his usually handsome face.

He pulled himself free of her grip and ran up the grand staircase. Ginny was behind him but he was faster than her and she couldn't catch him no matter how she tried. Her crying was slowing her down and a stitch had developed in her side.

As she reached the portrait it was just banging shut and quickly she said the password to get inside. What she saw turned her cold. Joe had stormed over to the middle of the room and as she entered his fist was connecting with Remus' face.

The boys were over to him quickly. Frank had hold of one of his arms as Sirius grabbed the other. James was helping Remus up off the floor; Ginny could see speckles of blood beginning to fall from his nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you Joe?"

James had spoken as it was clear that Remus couldn't. However Ginny guessed that Remus knew what the problem was. His eyes had connected with hers and it seemed Joe had noticed too.

"Don't look at her you bastard."

"Joe there's no need for that."

Frank's voice was calming but Ginny could see that Joe didn't care. He was struggling to get free and suddenly she found that her feet were moving as she stopped in front of her ex boyfriend.

"Are you happy now Joe? Does that make you feel better?"

"Not until I kill him no."

He had spat the words at her but she didn't care. Tears were still running down her face as Amanda wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"That's not going to help Joe, calm down."

"Stay out of it you! It's got nothing to do with you."

Ginny could see both Sirius and James stiffen but Amanda didn't move from besides her. Ginny took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"You can keep hitting Remus Joe, but that's not going to change things. I can't change how I feel Merlin I don't even know how I feel."

"Liar! You're dumping me for him, you practically said so."

"No I didn't."

She was crying again she could feel the tears tickling her cheeks.

"What I said was that I don't know how I feel, I'm confused Joe. I like you, and I like Remus how the hell am I suppose to go out with you if I have feelings for the both of you."

He pulled his arm free of Frank and moved towards her.

"Are you going to hit me? Go ahead its not going to change anything. I'm not doing this because of Remus; I'm doing it because of me. I thought you'd understand but if you can't fine but you can't blame him."

She turned and ran up the staircase to her dorm room aware of all the noise downstairs but she didn't care, she just had to get away.

* * *

Joe watched her leave and looked back around the room. Everyone was staring at him but he didn't care. He made to move again for Remus but Amanda was in front of him.

"Joe grow up."

"I told you to stay out of this."

"She's upset, she doesn't know how she feels but there was one thing she was certain of and do you know what that was? I'll tell you, she didn't want to hurt you. She's so confused that she thought that by staying with you she'd hurt you. She tried her best, she didn't tell you during your exams because she didn't want you to get like this and fail. All she's done through out this is think of you and what do you do in return, beat up her friend."

She shook her head and left the room after Ginny. Joe looked at everyone feeling his anger falter and then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he stormed up to the boys' dorm room slamming his door closed behind him and dropping onto his bed.

* * *

"Shows over everyone."

Frank looked at the Gryffindors watching them and they all turned away. He didn't know what to think about the scenes that had just played out in front of him. Quickly he moved to Remus and looked at his nose.

"James take him to the hospital wing."

"I'b fie."

"No arguments go."

As James and Remus left Frank looked around at those gathered.

"You three leave Ginny alone for a bit, let Amanda sort her out."

He was looking at the three fourth year girls about to sneak up to their dorm room. They looked like they wanted to ignore him but then went to sit at a table. Then he turned to look at Sirius and Peter and sighed.

"You two, come on lets play exploding snap."

They took a table with the girls and they stayed there long into the night leaving their friends alone, so that they could sort things out in their own heads.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The Sunday arrived bright but the atmosphere in the tower common room was very tense. Ginny had spent all morning curled up in her bed trying to avoid the entire common room. The girls had left to get dinner but she didn't want to eat. She was exhausted she had spent most of Friday night, yesterday and the night crying into her pillow. Amanda had tried to comfort her but she had pushed her friend away wanting to be alone. Her eyes were sore from crying and a headache had attacked her.

She could hear the door close and quickly she pushed herself under her quilt to hide from whoever it was. Soft voices floated throw the air and she was sure it was Branwen and Lily but she didn't want to check.

The door closed again and all noise subsided except for her own sniffing. She didn't know how she was going to cope tomorrow with lessons; maybe she could just stay up here and hide away. There was no way she would be able to face Joe again anytime soon and as for Remus that would be just as bad. Unexpectedly the curtains that surrounded her bed flew open and she threw the blanket over her head.

"Yes and that's a brilliant hiding place ángel."

"Go away!"

"No not until you've eaten something."

"I'm not hungry."

As she said it her stomach lurched loudly and she peaked her eyes out from under the blanket to see Amanda smiling down at her.

"Come on ángel. I've brought you some sandwiches."

Pushing herself up Ginny pulled the blankets off her and took a ham sandwich from her friend. Amanda had taken a seat next to her and was looking at the sandwiches as her own stomach lurched.

"You can't be hungry too?"

"I've spent all morning convincing everyone to leave you alone, that you don't want to talk about what's happening?"

"Oh."

Amanda took one of the many sandwiches biting into it gently.

"Joe won't leave his room either, Frank's worried."

Ginny took another bite of her sandwich looking straight into Amanda's eye.

"You haven't been up to see him?"

"No, I'm letting Frank deal with him, and I'm stuck with you. As for everyone else, they're staying out of it, including Remus."

She nodded sniffing slightly.

"How is he?"

"Fine it was only a nose bleed."

She nodded as she reached over taking the pumpkin juice that Amanda had brought and took a mouthful.

"How do people do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Break up, it's horrible."

Amanda was smiling gently and tenderly wrapped her arms around her.

"It's not supposed to be easy ángel."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Ángel, it's Spanish for angel and are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes."

They laughed gently and Amanda began to stroke her hair.

"It'll get easier, it must do. I mean yes at the moment it's really difficult but given time it gets better. Look at Peter and Branwen they weren't speaking two months ago couldn't even be in the same room but now their downstairs playing exploding snap with the others."

"So you're saying we'll be friends again."

"Maybe one day, but not now. You have to give him time to get over this."

Ginny was nodding and then she sighed loudly.

"Do you think I can stay in here until the end of term?"

"No! I can just see you missing Transfiguration tomorrow. McGonagall will be up here before you can say Quidditch and dragging you down to the lesson."

"But I don't want to face everyone."

"How about this then, tomorrow I'll go down to the kitchens early and pick us up some breakfast and then we'll go to Transfiguration and you can sit on the end of one of the tables. I'll sit next to you and that way you won't have to talk to anybody."

"What about Remus?"

"What about him?"

"What if he tries to talk to me?"

"He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll talk to him first and tell him to leave you alone for a little bit."

"What about Joe then?"

"Frank's going to take care of him so don't worry."

Ginny pulled her stuffed dragon up to her chest and looked up at Amanda. She felt like she wanted to cry but knew that she wouldn't be able to anymore, all her tears had been shed through the night.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being here."

"I'll always be here with you Gin."

Ginny nodded and suddenly pulled herself out of bed walking over to her trunk.

"I found something."

"What?"

She pulled out a large old book that she had found in the restricted area of the library. She had taken it out after getting permission from Ddraig telling him she wanted to find out about something that they had discussed in class. She flicked through the pages and stopped at the one she had marked. Amanda peered over the page and looked up.

"Demoendo?"

"It's a spell that will allow you to transfer what you are seeing to somebody else."

"What?"

"Yes remember last year, I said that I would look into a spell so that we'd never be alone well here it is. You just say Demoendo and the name of the person you want to send the spell to. Watch."

Ginny cleared her mind and looked up at the ceiling.

"Demoendo Amanda."

A white flash came from her wand and she felt slightly light headed. Walking slowly she made her way into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Exigo"

Ginny's light head quickly left and she walked back into the room. Amanda looked dazed and Ginny smiled.

"Did you see the mirror?"

She was nodding and Amanda shook her head.

"How'd you stop it?"

"I said Exigo."

She nodded but Ginny was still smiling.

"Now you try this say demoago and my name and it should show what you saw."

"Demogao Ginny."

Before their eyes came the image of the ceiling and then the path into the bathroom, then they were looking into the mirror and Ginny was looking at them. The image ended at the point that Ginny had ended the spell and the two smiled as Ginny climbed back into bed with Amanda joining her to talk about anything.

* * *

Okay so not much is really shown here but I want to explain the spells, so the first one is:

**Demoendo**

This is made up of the words

**Demonstro **– show

**Ostendo **– present

The second spell is:

**Demoago**

This is made up of the words

**Demonstro **– show

**Imago **– image

And then the last spell is **Exigo** which means finish.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The Monday arrived and for everyone it turned into a testing day. Joe found that a lot of people were watching him as he walked through the halls with Frank by his side. They headed to Charms for the first lesson and walked into the room quickly taking seats.

Since they had already sat the exams they were having easy lessons, apparently the exams had been extra early this year for some unknown reason, so Flitwick had decided that they would spend the lesson just practicing any spell they wanted to. Since that meant more or less free lesson Joe was staring into space that was until Frank tapped his shoulder.

"So you ready to explain about Friday night yet?"

He shrugged and looked at his friend.

"She likes Remus."

"Well I kind of got that, but that's not his fault."

"She wasn't even considering it before he told her that he had feelings for her."

"She told you that!"

Joe shook his head as he made one of the books fly over to him.

"I overheard Remus telling James that he had told Ginny that he fancied her and that he didn't know how he was going to face her again."

"So how did you know she was finishing you because of the feelings she had for Remus?"

"She accidentally let it slip."

"Then you went and punched him."

"It was stupid wasn't it?"

"Sure was."

"But I think I was falling in love with her."

Joe could see the surprise in Frank's face and smiled slightly at his friend.

"It's sad isn't it? I've only been going out with the girl for a little over a year and I don't know its pathetic isn't it."

Frank was watching him closely now.

"Really you think that you love her?"

"No, I think I was starting too. It's just; maybe I should forget it and go get a girl."

"You want a rebound girl."

"No I want Ginny."

"Well in that case wait. Don't try and win her back be friends with her and maybe she'll come around and things will work out."

"And what if she picks Remus?"

"Then you have to except her choice and move on."

Joe nodded as he caught a book that was coming towards him.

"I should apologise to Remus too shouldn't I?"

"Honestly, yes. He didn't do anything only told a girl that he had feelings for her."

"Even when he knew she had a boyfriend."

"Like you haven't done that. Remember Erin?"

Joe smiled kindly and nodded.

"Fine I'll find Remus later and talk to him."

With that the two friends continued on with their lesson.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Henry Potter looked up into the night sky. The stars were shinning and he felt at ease. He loved his work. Travelling through wizarding communities throughout the world getting to see other cultures it was something that had always interested him. He worked in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and he loved his job. The fact that he got to work with good people that had over the years become great friends was a bonus. At the moment he was in Romania dealing with the misuse of dragons.

He knew that it was a dangerous time to be out on his own and yet he didn't fear it. He knew that there were Death Eaters and other creatures that would happily like to destroy him around the place, but he felt secure. He had spent the entire day in the fields with the dragons and their keepers, it was a strange fact that he had any say over another country but because there were British keepers he had to see them. Thomas had been with him throughout the day but then had headed back after some emergency within their department but Henry had stayed to try and finish his job.

But during his evening meal inside some local wizarding pub he had turned to find somebody standing there that had sent shivers down his spine. Cepheus Black had entered the bar with a shifty looking man who he had seen earlier and knew him to be a keeper, they had been deep in conversation and a quizzical feeling took over.

It was known by those working closely with Dumbledore that the Black's were all working with Voldemort and having Cepheus in Romania couldn't be a good sign. So quickly finishing his meal Henry had left the bar and headed over to the local owl post office. He had arrived as they were closing but after a few moments of confusion they had allowed him to enter and send a letter. Scribbling a note to Dumbledore he wrote about seeing Cepheus and whom he guessed he was with.

Leaving the office though he was met by something he had not expected. Cepheus Black was leering at him an angry look covering his aging face.

"Potter."

"Black."

"I know what you're here for and you're too late."

"What you mean that the keepers have tortured all the dragons?"

The man snarled.

"A cover story but that is all. You've been throughout Europe trying to convince people to fight against Voldemort, well you'll lose. Nobody can defeat Voldemort."

"You over estimate his power and that will be your downfall."

"And you underestimate it and that will be the downfall of your friends."

Henry moved forward pulling out his wand but Cepheus had been quicker.

"Getting slow now old man."

"You should know better than to cheek to you elders."

"Ha, you might be my elder, no scratch that a seventy year old man is defiantly my elder. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't cheek."

Henry fell to the ground as he was hit with a practically fierce spell.

"You and your family are nothing but trouble."

"What don't you like us? Oh now I'm upset."

"Well maybe I should make your family upset. I know that Bootés and Alistair both want your family dead."

"Oh and of course you do as they say."

"I think I'll send a message to your son, see how he'll cope without a father."

But before Cepheus could do anything Henry had disappeared from his spot. His injury though was bad and he couldn't go far, in fact he was right behind the other man. Quickly he picked up his wand that had been flung there and sent the body bind on the man.

He was quick though, quicker than the spell and it was rebounded back onto Henry. He couldn't believe that he had allowed this to happen. He was a top dueller during the war with Grindelwald he had been a top fighter and now he really was an old man, slow in many ways but his mind was still fast.

"I hope you said goodbye to your wife in a pleasant mood since that will be her last memory of you."

A noise sounded from behind but Henry couldn't move. The ground was vibrating and he knew what was happening. His mind was quickly going over what he could do and unless someone turned up now he knew he would be dead.

As his fate came closer he thought of his family of Jacqueline and James and how he would never see them again. How he wouldn't see James grow up, all he could do now was hope that this wasn't the start of his family's death.

Pain shot through his body and he felt his eyes widen. He wanted to scream with the weight that had been put on him, but as soon as it started it had ended and his eyes at their widest stared up at the night sky and the shining stars for the last time.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

No week had ever felt so long in the four years that the group had been at Hogwarts. So much had happened since the Friday night that it was surprising that they made it to the Saturday. It had been a hard time for all and they had each had to try and overcome the problems in their own way.

It was the first sign of what happens when dating ends. Joe hadn't been that close to any of them except Frank before he had started dating Ginny. Yet now he had become a close friend to them all and they found that having Ginny and Joe broken up was tough. Remus too was finding it difficult as he felt he was to blame. That meant he was trying to keep away from Joe and Ginny was doing a great job at keeping away from him. Then there was Branwen and Lily who were spending a lot of time on their own, while Remus and Pete stayed together.

Alice was keeping Frank and Joe company while James was stuck with Sirius since Amanda was spending a lot of time with Ginny. However by the Friday it seemed that they had come up with an unspoken agreement and for the first time since the split they had all sat together. It had been awkward but Ginny, Joe and Remus had somehow come to the same decision and they talked happily with everyone else as if nothing had really happened. The conversation had been light between them all since they didn't want to push things.

The evening had been spent talking about the Quidditch match that would take place the following day. There was an electric feeling taking over the tower what with the fact that they should be able to win the Cup for the third year in a row if they played well. Amanda, James, Frank and Sirius though had been rather quiet for a lot of that conversation. It had taken a while for the others to realise that it was in fact the last game they would ever be playing as a team, and that seemed to be worrying the lot of them.

The Saturday showed itself bright and warm with little cloud. After breakfast the Quidditch team made their way down to the changing rooms. Nobody had eaten much and they were all nervous it was easy to tell. Especially when Kathy was sick three times and Christian was breathing in a rather strange fashion. Finally they were all sat together seemly ready.

"Okay team so this is it, our final match. We're the best team Gryffindor has seen in a hell of a long time and I think we can win this. So everybody take deep breaths, remember the plays and let's do this one for all of us, our last game together."

The team seemed to be thinking the same thing and following Frank's lead they all threw their arms in the middle. Then when Christian shouted Gryffindor their arms went into the air and they picked up their brooms and left onto the pitch.

They all knew it was going to be a tough game since it was against Slytherin and both teams could win the cup if they won, since neither had been defeated yet that year. Plus there was the fact that it was Lucius' first year as captain and he would want to win the cup for his mother.

The Quaffle went into the air and they took off. Joe was once more commentating and in the crowds Ginny, Lily, Alice and Branwen were stood in the row in front of Remus and Peter. Along with all the Gryffindors they wanted this game; they wanted to be the winners again.

"Come on James get the ball down there."

They all looked at Branwen as she jumped up onto her chair throwing her fist into the air and screaming at the top of her voice.

"Bran get down!"

"No, come on Potter move your bloody arse!"

Around them people were watching and yet Branwen didn't seem to care as she continued to scream and jump up and down on her chair. In the teachers section Joe was watching the game closely.

"Malfoy has the ball and he's heading up to Black and yes Christian has knocked the ball from his hand straight into Dixon's and she's off down the pitch. Avery aims a Bludger at her but misses and Lestrange has taken the ball from her hands but Potter has it back is heading for the goals. Snodgrass is coming towards him as is Macnair, but Potter back passes to White and GOAL!"

The stadium erupted in sound and James high-fived Kathy as they took off after Lestrange who had the ball. They knew they were winning thirty ten but if they could keep it up would be another thing. Just as Kathy was determined to score goal after goal in her last game so was Macnair.

Ted had knocked the ball from Macnair's hands and Sirius had taken it, with a nod he threw it at Amanda and she was heading back down the pitch. She dodged passed her cousin and as Lestrange came at her she passed the ball up to Kathy who scored another goal. James and Amanda were happy to allow Kathy to score as many goals as she could for the team.

Joe was still watching closely but a commotion was taking place behind him, and turning slightly he saw a man that he had never seen before.

"Albus I need to speak to James now."

"Thomas he's in the middle of a game, can't it wait?"

"No Albus it can't."

The man looked around and in a quiet voice that carried softly to Joe's ears he said the words that no boy ever wanted to hear.

"Henry's been found dead. I'm here to tell James."

Joe knew that it was James' father and turned back to the game in time to see the boy score another goal.

"POTTER SCORES, GIVING GRYFFINDOR A LEAD OF SIXTY TO TWENTY, COME ON FRANK BOY CATCH THE SNITCH SO WE CAN GO PARTY!"

He continued to watch aware of the murmurs going on around him and he turned away from the game almost forgetting that the entire stadium could still hear him.

"Excuse me, Thomas isn't it? Do you think that maybe you can stop telling that story because I believe that somebody else should hear this story before all the professors do."

He saw McGonagall shoot him a look but he didn't care.

"You can look at me like that Professor but when my dad was killed by Death Eaters I'm glad that I was told first. So why don't you sit down sir and watch the end of the Quidditch match? The way it's going Gryffindor is going to win."

Joe looked back and saw that the game had more or less stopped as everyone was staring at him. Joe however saw that Amanda had the Quaffle in her hand.

"Dixon wake up and go score!"

Amanda shook her head she couldn't believe that Joe had just told off a professor. Maybe he wasn't as good as they thought he was. However she did as she was told and taking aim allowed the ball to sail through the left hoop.

"And Amanda Dixon takes the score up to umm…"

"ONE HUNDRED AND TEN!"

Joe shook his head as the number was screamed at him from the crowd and he smiled.

"Thank you, the score is now a hundred and ten to Gryffindor to Slytherins umm…"

"FIFTY."

"Thank you."

He answered the yell and continued on the game. The man though had pushed his way forward and was looking out at the pitch.

"Which one is Frank Longbottom?"

"Longbottom has yet to catch the snitch but hopefully he'll get it soon and then we can go celebrate the third win for this team. A win which will be very fitting since it is Chaser Kathy White and captain and beater Thomas Christian's final game on the team."

The man next to him nodded and turned to McGonagall.

"I was wondering who my little Ally was dating."

Joe turned and smiled into the microphone as he saw Ted knock the Quaffle from Malfoys arms. Frank wasn't going to like seeing this man here, but worse neither was James, he was going to have a very bad surprise when he finished.

Over in the stands Branwen was still jumping on her seat and had now pulled Ginny up with her. Alice though was looking up at Joe up in the teachers stand. There was a man next to him and he looked familiar. Pulling Peter's binoculars from around his neck much to his protest she looked at the stand.

"What's my dad doing here?"

They all looked at her and she pointed up at the stands and Branwen quietened for a moment.

"He's helping Dumbledore in the fight with Voldemort isn't he?"

"Yeah I think so."

"So he's probably come to give some information and is staying to watch the game, after all he knows three of the players and his daughter's boyfriend is also on the team."

Alice gasped just as Peter took his binoculars back squeaking.

"Look Frank's gone into a dive."

Frank had been circling the stadium looking for the snitch but he hadn't been able to see it, then a light reflected from over by Sirius' goals so he quickly dived down. Steering through the players he got closer and spotted it. Sirius was right next to the thing though.

"Sirius go left!"

The boy nodded and headed to his left and Frank reaching out his hand caught the snitch in time to all the yells.

"AND GRYFFINDOR GET THE SNITCH. THEY'VE WON THE CUP FOR THE THIRD YEAR RUNNING WHAT A PRIZE FOR CHRISTIAN AND WHITE WHO WILL BE THIRLLED THAT THEY WON FOR THEIR FINAL YEAR."

James was close to Kathy and she swung at him and in a tight hug the pair landed. Ted and Christian were next on the ground and they ran over followed by the last three members and a large team hug was had.

The cup appeared from nowhere and Christian was waving it over his head to the screams and then Kathy was holding it. James had it off her and shook it in the air passing it onto Ted. James felt Amanda's arms around him and kissed her gently before Sirius came over and slapped his back.

The team began to bounce and then James saw Thomas Scott coming towards them and he grabbed hold of Frank.

"Look there's Alice's father."

The boy paled but the man was smiling as he pushed into them.

"Great game everyone. Amanda you're a good flier, you too Sirius. You must be Frank I've heard a lot about you, I'd love to talk to you but I'm actually here to see James."

The boy nodded and looked relieved as Kathy hugged him. James though followed Thomas through to the changing rooms and took a seat with him. All happiness seemed to have drained from the man as he looked at him.

"James I have to tell you something and this is difficult."

"What is it?"

"There was an accident last night. I don't know what happened exactly we're looking into it, but the outcome is certain."

"What is it?"

"James you're father died last night."

James stiffened. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry, but he wanted to be brave. He didn't want to believe it and yet the sombre look on this man's face told him all he needed to know.

"How?"

"Like I said we're not a hundred percent sure."

"How?"

"He was trampled by a dragon."

"We don't have dragons in Britain anymore."

"Romania."

James just nodded. He couldn't think straight, he felt the man's hand on his arm.

"Come on I'm taking you home to your mother."

* * *

Only another 3 chapters of this year. Hopefully I'll have it up on Wednesday and then next week will start year 5.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The common room had more of less emptied and most people had headed up to bed. Sirius though was looking around. He hadn't seen James since they had left the stadium and he was beginning to worry.

Amanda was sat with Ginny, Branwen and Peter playing exploding snap while Lily and Remus were dancing with Alice and Frank. Looking around Sirius found Joe sitting in a corner just staring out of a window as if lost in thought.

"You okay mate?"

"Just thinking about earlier."

"Yeah what happened up there?"

"It's not for me to say."

Sirius nodded understanding that it must have been something bad. He looked around and then back at Joe.

"Have you seen James?"

"No. Actually I thought he would have been here by now."

Sirius looked at everyone and cleared his throat.

"Have any of you seen James?"

They were all shaking their heads and then Frank spoke up.

"Alice's dad wanted to speak to him but I haven't seen him since then."

A gulp from Joe drew his attention and the boy looked at them all.

"I think I know where he is then."

"Where?"

Joe looked at Sirius and up at the ceiling.

"That bloke Thomas, Alice's father. Well he came to tell James that his dad is dead."

They all fell silent and all just looked around and Sirius spotted the look on Amanda's face.

"We have to find him."

The group nodded at Alice's words except for Joe.

"He's probably already gone home."

"Quite right boy."

"Dad"

Alice ran and let her father wrap his arms around her tightly. He though was looking at the entire group of them.

"So let's see … you must be Joe then."

He nodded and the man smiled.

"It seems you saved me a job."

"What happened daddy?"

"I don't know some sort of dragon attack. I just wanted to come and see you before I go back to London. I love you and you know that don't you."

"Yes daddy."

"When's the funeral going to be Mr Scott?"

He looked at Amanda and Sirius turned and saw there were small tears on her face. Slowly he moved over and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Probably the end of next week."

"Do you think we'll be able to come?"

"Probably not Amanda, you'll have to speak to Albus."

She nodded and Sirius almost laughed as she pulled herself from his arms and disappeared through the portrait hole. Mr Scott was looking at where she went.

"Does she always just do that?"

"Come on daddy you saw her this summer. Amanda does what she wants when she wants."

"How are James and mum?"

He looked at Sirius and shrugged he obviously didn't know.

"Look I have to get back to the office. I need to try to find out what's been going on. You lot behave and get some sleep."

"Will James be back this term?"

"Probably not, but there's only a few weeks left."

Remus nodded at this as Alice's father kissed her cheek before leaving. The rest just stood there all looking lost. Sirius couldn't believe that this had happened and something told him it had something to do with Voldemort. With a look at the others he headed up to the dorm room and crawled into bed.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

James looked around the kitchen it was a strange feeling. He had over the years been at home with only his mother while his father had been out of the country but the thought of him never coming home well that was too much. He had been home since the Saturday and the funeral was set for the Friday, a week since his father's death and that very morning. James had cried to himself at night away from his mother's eyes since she was always crying.

He heard the kettle boil and taking it off the hub he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table looking up at the clock. His mother came down sniffing looking rough but he just stood up and hugged her.

A pop sounded and Thomas was standing beside them looking sad. With him were Mr Brewer and James saw Ddraig too. They had come to help carry the coffin and James had begged to be the fourth and so they headed to the church. He guessed that there would be people there already and sure enough he could hear people inside talking quietly. His mother walked into the church on her own and all sound ended. James took the front of the coffin with Ddraig and slowly the four men walked down the aisle lowering the coffin at the front.

James turned slowly and looked out at the mass of people that had gathered there, he was slightly shocked but he knew that his father had been well liked. He took his seat next to his mother and gently took her hand as the service started. The vicar spoke in soft tones throughout and James felt a little at ease with him. Towards the end though he watched as his mother stood up to go to the front and make a speech.

"Henry was a special man and if you ever met him you felt at ease. He had a style of his own and was a very loving man. I loved him from the moment I met him and I remember thinking that I was the luckiest woman in the world when he asked me to marry him. I love Henry with all my heart and nobody will ever get in where he is. I'll miss him so much and I just wish he was still here."

She took her seat again and James moved to the front. He had spent the better part of the week trying to think of what to say but he was still unsure even now when he stood up the front.

"You only ever have one father, other people can try to father you but they never take their place. My father wasn't the youngest of men when I was born but he loved me even more for that. I know that I'm lucky because you can't pick family and sometimes you end up within a family that is no good for you. My father wasn't like that, my family wasn't like that."

He smiled a little thinking of his dad.

"Dad use to joke that I was a rotten child because I had no siblings, but I've seen rotten children and my dad never let me become one. When my friends needed help my father stepped up and even took them in becoming a second father to them. He was a very special man and he taught me a lot, and I promise dad wherever you are that I won't forget your lessons, and I won't forget you. Thank you for everything."

It wasn't long before James was carrying the coffin back outside to be lowered into a large hole. As it went down he felt sick, this was truly it. He couldn't pretend that it was a nightmare anymore it was real. This was goodbye.

James watched as people left and he remained standing in the same spot. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he looked up at Lora.

"Come on Tom has taken your mum home already, we should join them."

He nodded gently and allowed her to lead him away. It wasn't long before he was stood in his living room looking at the large crowd gathered there. Most of the people gathered were the people who had worked with his dad but there were a few other people.

Like Ddraig for example and Tad they had both turned up along with Dumbledore. James was also aware of the fact that a few of his friends had been brought. He had seen Sirius talking to his mother and he knew that Alice was here with her parents and Aaron.

"Hello."

He turned and looked down at Amanda. She was stood there alone looking sorry for him but he didn't want her pity, he didn't know what he wanted. For the first time in public he broke down and started crying. He felt her arms fold around him as he dropped to his knees taking her with him.

"It's alright, shh."

He could feel her hand on his back gently rubbing it and opening his eyes he could see people looking at him. He could see Alice next to her mother and she was trying not to look at him. Mrs Brewer was stood with her husband both of them watching him and he could feel many more eyes. He buried his face into Amanda's hair and continued to cry.

"It's not right Mand."

"Shh, I know querido, I know."

He let her hand come to his hair and he closed his eyes letting the tears fall. He couldn't help hoping that when he opened them he would find himself back in Hogwarts. Yes he'd be back in the Gryffindor common room and none of this had happened. Pulling back a little he looked up at her knowing that it wasn't over, that it would never go back to the way it was.

"I think I need to go."

She nodded as he stood up and then he lowered his hand for her to take. He left the room and headed up stairs to his room opening the door he dropped onto his bed looking up.

"I hate feeling like this."

She nodded and looked around.

"I'm not the best person to talk to you about this. I mean I don't know how you feel but I can listen if you want me to."

The door opened and he saw Sirius stick his head in. James tried to give a watery smile as his friend came in with Alice. They were all quiet as Sirius sat next to him on the bed.

"I can't believe dad is gone."

James laughed lightly looking at him.

"I know but we still have mum."

He nodded and looked around.

"Are you going to stay here for the rest of the term?"

He nodded.

"I can't leave my mum alone not now. Besides I've already sat the exams so I don't need to go back."

They all nodded and Alice spoke up.

"Everyone sends their love."

"Tell them thanks."

Alice nodded and looked around.

"We actually came to get you Mand. Dumbledore's taking us back now."

James looked at them; he didn't want them to leave. Yet at the same time he wanted to be alone. He watched as Amanda stood up and hugged him kissing his cheek gently.

"You send me an owl okay."

"Yeah and I'll see you all when you get off the Hogwarts Express anyway."

"What?"

"Well how else is Sirius meant to get here?"

He watched the boy turn.

"You still want me here for the summer?"

"Of course. I'll see you all then."

The three of them left and James turned over and allowed his tears to fall once more, until he was asleep.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The rest of term was quiet for the group and before they knew it they were sat on the train heading home from another year in Hogwarts. Each person seemed to be lost in thoughts about what they were going to find in the real world after so long back in the school.

Ginny looked out the window as the countryside passed her by. She knew she was going to be heading to the South of France soon enough with her parents. But she kept thinking about her own future what she would do if she got off the train to find that one of her parents had been killed. Ginny shook herself a little as they began to pull to a stop; they all remained on the train as around them people got off. Frank was the first one to speak up.

"Well I'll see you all next term, have a good summer."

He kissed Alice and then Joe waved and the two left the compartment while the rest sat there. Ginny didn't know what to do so she stood up slowly looking at them all.

"I better be going too. You know heading off to France later tonight."

She hugged Amanda and stepped back looking at them all. Then with a wave picked up her luggage and left the train. She was walking towards the barrier when somebody called her name and she turned around to find Remus standing there.

"Ginny, are we okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's just I've hated not talking properly these last few weeks. I want things back to normal."

She nodded as they got closer to the barrier. Then looking around she reached up and pulling on Remus' face forced his lips to meet hers. It was a simple kiss but it was filled with want. A tingle ran down her spine and she knew that it was right, that she was made to kiss Remus.

Pulling back she smiled into his face and left through the barrier. When she reached the other side she saw her mother standing there with her father and she ran over allowing her arms to wrap around them. She could hear Remus talking to his parents next to her and she smiled.

Turning she spotted Frank and Joe leaving and looking closer saw James standing to one side with Alice's father. Detaching herself from her parents she moved over to him and with a little hesitation wrapped her arms around his middle.

"How you doing?"

"Okay thanks. You?"

"Things are looking up."

He smiled at her as Remus came over and Ginny moved as they hugged. Turning she saw Branwen and Lily coming through the barrier and they too headed over to see James. With one last hug Ginny turned and left with her parents. Another year over and more surprises sure to come.

Sirius looked at his three friends. Everyone else had left and he climbed to his feet looking around.

"I guess its time for us to get going."

They nodded and they each pulled their things along until they reached the barrier. The four went through and stopped the other side. Peter's mother was there and with a quick goodbye he disappeared off with her.

"She seems nice."

"Umm."

Sirius was looking over to James. Lily and Branwen had just left him but he looked better than he had the last time that he had seen him. With a look at the two girls they headed over. Alice hugged her father while Amanda stood back letting Sirius and James hug.

When Sirius stepped away he allowed Amanda and James to hug. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around. Another year at Hogwarts had ended and so much had changed. They were growing up and scarily they didn't have much longer of this innocence to the world left. A cold shiver went down his spine at this thought as they left the station.

* * *

I know I've bombarded you with lots of post over the last couple of days. But honestly I'm not a fan of the end of this year. It just didn't work out as I wanted it to but it's good enough. I'm posting the first chapter of year 5 now as well. So when you're done and ready you can move on.

I can promise it's going to be different and the focus will be shifting onto Lily a whole lot more.

Kris


End file.
